


UNDERTALE: Doublethink

by AU_Lord



Series: Doublethink Universe [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 22nd Century USA, Ambassador!Frisk, Character Conflicts, Character Development, Diplomacy, Dirty-Hacking, Espionage, Family, Gen, Hope, In-Game-World Politics, Living with Goat-Mom, Love, Mentions of Genocide Timeline, Mentions of IRL Terms, Pain, Plotting and Conspiracy, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans Remembers Resets, Sci-Fi, Weird but Happy, peace talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 66,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Lord/pseuds/AU_Lord
Summary: Over the past three months since the barrier fell and monsters were freed from the Underground, Frisk and the other monsters have made a slow but steady progress towards building a new life. Frisk has taken up the role of Ambassador, but improving the historically bad relations between Humans and Monsters has proven easier said than done. However, a new crisis emerges when Frisk finds themselves at the center of a plan that threatens to undermine everything they've worked for. Will Frisk's friends save the future, or will this mysterious vendetta push humans and monsters once more into all-out war?[DISCLAIMER: I don't own Undertale. Toby Fox does.]





	1. Prologue

PROLOGUE:

[Three Months Ago]

_“We’ve just received word of a massive disturbance in the area near Mount Ebott-”_

Static. The channel changed. Too generic.

_“Reputed to be where travelers never return-”_

Change. Ugh. Seriously, don’t people look for charisma in reporters these days?

_“Townspeople living near the base of Mount Ebott are reporting sightings of-“_

Change.

_“You heard it here first! After all these centuries, it would appear that the fabled Monsters are indeed real, and they are now free.”_

Ah, here’s someone at least halfway decent.

_“These extraordinary creatures appear to be greeting the local human populace with a tentative friendliness. The tall… er, Skeleton, appears to be the leader?”_

The incompetence is almost amusing to watch. Is this their first day on the job or something? The station staff were probably shorthanded or something.

_“GREETINGS, HUMANS! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I AM HERE TO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION! AM I DOING OK SO FAR?”_

You could say you’re definitely making an impression. As for whether it’s good or not, well it’s not like it matters.

_“Er, Mr. Papyrus, how many of you are there, exactly?”_

_“HOW MANY OF US? IF YOU MEAN SKELETONS, I’VE ONLY EVER SEEN MY BROTHER, SANS. OH! YOU MEAN MONSTERS!  WOWIE, I DON’T REALLY KNOW!”_

_“...So, what exactly has happened here?”_

_“the barrier broke, that’s what happened.”_

Finally, someone brings that up. Need to take notes on this…

_“SANS!!! STOP INTURRUPTING MY SCREENTIME!”_

_“it’d only last 15 minutes anyways. wouldn’t you say you’re ‘past your primetime?’”_

_“NO!! SANS, YOU WILL NOT MAKE PUNS ON LIVE HUMAN TELEVISION! YOU’RE RUINING MY CHANCE TO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!”_

_“i think the humans are more worried about other things, bro.”_

Truer words were never said. There’s quite a lot to be worried about at the moment.

_“I’ll take it from here.”_

_“OH! HI, YOUR MAJESTY!”_

_“good timing, asgore.”_

_“SANS! SHOW SOME PROPER RESPECT FOR THE KING!”_

_“Now now, Papyrus. At ease.”_ A clearing of the throat. _“I assume that this is a live broadcast?”_

_“Yes, and you are the leader of these monsters?”_

_“You are correct. My name is Asgore Dreemurr, and I am the king of all monsters that dwell in the Underground. At least, it’ll be that they used to dwell there, now that the barrier has been destroyed.”_

Asgore… Dreemurr… Think I spelt that right. Welcome to the top of the list, your majesty.

_“And now that the Barrier has been destroyed, what are your intentions?”_

_“Well… I know this seems intense, but I’ll just be frank. We come in peace. We mean no harm.”_

_“You heard it here, folks! The monsters have returned, and their King, who is standing right in front of me, has declared peaceful intentions! I ask you, King Asgore: will you be joining the United Nations? Will you be representing your people in diplomacy?”_

_“I won’t, but we do have someone who will. In fact, they just happen to be a human.”_

_“Did I hear you right? Your ambassador is a human?”_

Wait, what? A human? This just got more interesting.

_“Yes- ah, here they come right now.”_

Wait, they mean the child being led by the hand? Hm.

_“Smile for the camera, Frisk! You are about to make a big first impression!”_

_“…Hi, everyone. I’m Frisk. I’m the new ambassador for humans and monsters. I know this all seems really really scary, but trust me: it’s not, really. I’m gonna do my best to make sure everyone gets along, ok?”_

The TV turns off.

…

Frisk.

Asgore, looks like you’ve got some company at the top of the list. Lucky you.

Time to make the call.


	2. Chapter 1: The King and I

CHAPTER 1: The King and I

     Even the most stubborn drivers or the most overzealous of highway patrols often thought twice before deciding to hassle a limousine driving down the road. For all anyone knew, their passengers contained someone who could easily make things very unpleasant at the push of a button, or a phone call. That, or change the very future of an entire nation or more. In any case, no one dared to not give this particular limousine the right of way as it sped down the road towards Mount Ebott.

In this limousine’s case, its two passengers fit into the latter category. Frisk wearing a small, tailored black suit. They played Fruit Ninja on their phone absentmindedly as they sat beside Asgore, who also wore an expression of someone who wasn’t too worried in the slightest. This served him well, because they had both been called to a very important task lying at the end of their destination. For now though, they just sat back into the comfortable leather seats, enjoying the ride.

“Do you think it’s gonna go well, Asgore?” The child asked, looking up from the game on their phone towards the monster sitting next to them.

“I certainly hope so, Frisk. We’ve come a long way towards meeting the goal of peace between humans and monsters.” Asgore said with his usual calm and pleasant tone.

“I just wish the other… delicates?” Frisk asked, showing a hint of their youth.

“I think you mean delegates, Frisk.”

“Thanks. I just wish the Extraordinary…”

“Protectorate,” Asgore finished for Frisk.

“I just wish they’d actually work with us, don’t you think Asgore?”

Asgore chuckled and looked down at Frisk, taking care to make sure that his horns didn’t bump the roof of the limo. The rental company made it clear that there’d be a fine if there was any damage. He felt admiration for the little human. Frisk wasn’t even in their teenage years, and they had risen to the occasion as ambassador magnificently. Three months ago, Frisk had fallen into the underground, and despite all odds, they had managed to befriend nearly, if not all its monster denizens, some of whom were out to kill Frisk for their soul. One odd incident later, and the barrier was gone. In the aftermath of their newfound freedom, Asgore had asked Frisk to be the ambassador for liaisons between humans and monsters.

It had not been an easy task, but it wasn’t as hard as it would’ve been many years earlier. Back in ancient times, the humans waged war against monsterkind, and imprisoned them all beneath Mount Ebott. To prevent their escape, the humans called upon their wizards, those who wielded powerful magic, to seal the monsters behind a barrier from which they could not escape. The passage of time had all but wiped the memory of monsters and even the war from the minds of surface-dwellers; becoming a tale half-believed only by children and the elderly. When the monsters were freed, the humans responded tentatively to their offer of peace. There were only a small handful of monsters, so it wasn’t too big of an issue. A residential area, or "reservation" was built near the human city of Ebottstown, and some of them even had jobs. They adapted quickly to living on the surface, learning that the immediate area around them was part of a much larger, designated landmass called “North America,” specifically, part of a powerful human nation called “The United States.” According to Frisk, it was a bunch of other countries that at times acted like one big country, and the countries’ leaders were elected by the humans who lived in them.

Unfortunately, it did not come as easy for the humans to adapt to their new situation as it had for the monsters. A substantial amount of distrust was almost immediate, and it quickly escalated to the highest offices in the land. Right now, it was very, very difficult for monsters to obtain specific jobs, and it wasn’t uncommon to hear of monsters being refused service in public areas, shouted at, or even to see groups of humans protesting against the mixing of the two populations. The biggest issue was that right now, monsters couldn’t vote or hold public office. This was mainly due to an ongoing debate about whether monsters should be recognized as citizens of the nation, or if their set of laws, known as “The Constitution,” only applied to humans. In the end, monsters only had two representatives, and they were currently on their way to a summit with the representatives chosen by humans to negotiate with the monsters.

These representatives were actually an old trade guild from ancient times which was recently reconvened for that specific purpose. The Extraordinary Protectorate once served as the buffer between the two peoples back then, in lieu of an actual embassy. For a while, the arrangement was suitable, however, a lack of monster representation and an overwhelming bias towards humans led to a violent power struggle within the Protectorate, leading it to be disbanded. According to Asgore, the abolishment of the Protectorate was one of the main catalysts that led to all-out-war between the two races. Being the only group that held any level of precedence that dealt with monsters, the Protectorate was reformed.

However, the Protectorate had so far served to be a foil for Frisk and Asgore’s efforts towards realizing any of their diplomatic goals. So far, the Protectorate had intervened in issues; including but not limited to: official marriage recognition, designation of public areas, applying for certain specific jobs, voting rights, and perhaps most controversial of all, the Protectorate had endorsed what the legislators in the capital, a state called “Washington DC,” insisted was a temporary law prohibiting monsters from establishing any permanent residence outside of the reservation in Ebottstown. While this wasn’t as much of a problem as one might think, due to humans outnumbering monsters more than ten-thousandfold, it was still seen as a slap to the face; as far as they were concerned, the only difference between Ebottstown and the Underground was whether or not they could actually see the sky. It was the purpose of this meeting to, if nothing else, at least allow for monsters to inhabit areas other than Ebottstown and ratify monsters as citizens of the United States. The limited space in the underground had begotten a fear of overpopulation. This, in turn, prevented many monsters from having children; a problem further complicated by the fact that after having children, monsters would cease to age until their offspring aged to be a few years behind them. With nowhere else to go besides Ebottstown, it seemed as though the problem had emerged once more. Leaving the US was not an option; it was impossible at the moment for monsters to get passports.

“The most imperative thing we can do is to be patient. As I recall, it worked to great effect for you during your time in the Underground.” Asgore said in response to Frisk’s concern.

Frisk sighed in response. “If they really wanted to help, wouldn’t they not keep blocking us every time we try to make something good happen?”

“It may be that the humans are not ready for so many changes all at once. Perhaps they have to decide which changes come first, and determine whether or not there are any risks to be had.” There was a slight somberness to Asgore’s voice as he said this.

“Sometimes, we must do what we must. I… know very well how that feels.”

“I know…” Frisk said, looking down in sadness. “It’s just how humans are. They’re afraid of anything they think is weird.”

“Now, now, Frisk. An ambassador must not be so downtrodden, especially not before the ceremony. I know there’s a lot at stake, but with our jobs, we have to keep both our hopes and fears with us at all times. The key is to not let them collide. A leader knows when to be hopeful, and when to be afraid. Either way, they remain wise in the end.” Asgore said sagely. He had served as a mentor of sorts for the little human, doing his best to translate diplomatic terms and treatises for Frisk as they learned the ropes of representing an entire civilization.

“I want to be hopeful.” Frisk said. “I guess I’ll just have to stay determined.”

“That’s the spirit.” Asgore said, smiling.

At that moment, Frisk received a text message on their phone. They looked down and smiled.

“Now that’s the face of a hopeful ambassador.” Asgore beamed. “What’s got you happy?”

“Mom said that she’s going to make a pie when I get home!” Frisk exclaimed, positively glowing at the thought of pie.

“Oh.. Toriel. Yes, she does bake very good pies. Did she say what flavor it is?” Asgore asked with the most miniscule hint of sadness in his voice. Frisk caught it, and instantly felt regret. Toriel, a kind and motherly monster who had adopted Frisk after the barrier was destroyed, was Asgore’s ex-wife. The two had separated for unhappy reasons, and when they met again after so much time apart, the reunion wasn’t exactly a heartfelt one. Asgore still held an obvious torch for Toriel, while she gave him the cold shoulder. Frisk felt horrible bringing her up in front of him. “I’m sorry Asgore, I forgot-“

“Frisk, there’s no need to apologize.” Asgore said, frowning for the first time in their conversation. “In my opinion, Toriel deserves to have such a kind and lovable child as you to bake pies for, and you certainly deserve someone like her to call your mother. There’s no need to feel bad about speaking of such love between family around me.”

It was more than that. Accepting Asgore’s plea to become the ambassador and to stay with Toriel had unwittingly brought the two back into each other’s lives again, and not for the better either. The interactions between them were as strained as when they met again underground, and sometimes; albeit very rarely, Toriel and Asgore would have one-sided disagreements about what was best for Frisk. When the barrier shattered, Toriel had taken up a position teaching at Ebottstown’s only public school, making history as the first monster to hold such a job. Naturally, Frisk was also enrolled as a student in the fifth grade. She felt that the load of homework Frisk had to shoulder, on top of their ambassadorial duties posed a threat to Frisk’s well-being, believing they would crack under the strain. It was precisely this problem that prompted Asgore to take a leave from his hobby of gardening and exterior decorating and agree to help and mentor Frisk in their diplomatic duties. The compromise had certainly helped, but Frisk hated the idea that they were the cause of further strain between the ex-couple.

It suddenly became hard not to think of Asriel.

“Frisk? Are you alright?”

“Oh!” Frisk looked up. Apparently, they’d gotten lost in thought reminiscing over the past. Determined not to look sad on this day, Frisk managed a smile and looked at Asgore. “I’m fine. I think the flavor’s going to be Butterscotch-Cinnamon.”

“Oh?” Asgore said. “Not snail pie?”

Frisk shrugged. “It’s funny. I thought I’d hate it. It turns out that it’s actually an acquired taste. That, or Mom can just make anything taste good.” Frisk said, cracking a grin.

Asgore laughed. “Very true! I remember the first time I had it. All I could think about was all the slime they trailed. I thought I was going to lose my appetite! Imagine my surprise when Toriel force-fed me a bite, and it wasn’t as bad as I thought! It took a while for me to get used to.”

“Sooo, acquired taste?” Frisk asked, grinning.

“Definitely an acquired taste.” Asgore said, returning the grin. “But, I’d wager you may be right in regards to your guess. Toriel likes to make that pie for special occasions, and I think that reaching our first summit after three months of negotiations is quite the day to mark down!”

“Hear hear!” Frisk cheered. “I just wish I didn’t have to wear this stuffy suit. Give me my striped sweater anytime.”

“Such is the sacrifice we have to make in our line of work, Frisk.” Asgore said. “But fear not: if we succeed today, there may be far fewer occasions in the future where you’ll have to dress up.”

Frisk smiled with determination. “Let’s hope so. I would've worn a dress, except it's pretty cold up on that mountain. I know from experience!”

The conversation continued with a lighthearted air as Mount Ebott seemed to grow larger and larger in the horizon. Eventually, it seemed to impede the sunlight as they finally reached their destination. As Frisk and Asgore exited the limo and entered the lodge where the summit was due to take place, they felt their heart swell with determination.


	3. Chapter 2: The Ebott Accords

CHAPTER 2: The Ebott Accords

The cable car ride up the mountain to the lodge wasn’t as scary as it was for Frisk as it was for Asgore, who held onto the handlebars inside for dear life. Frisk looked out at the scenery, trying to find the area where they fell into the Underground. The view consisted of tall evergreens crowded together and rocky formations on varying altitudes above sea level. They all seemed to get smaller as they ascended further up the mountain. The air had gotten colder too; Frisk silently made a note to thank Toriel for insisting on packing a jacket. They’d groaned at the thought of adding another layer to the stuffiness already afforded by their suit, but it served them well against the chilly heights nonetheless.

Frisk looked at Asgore, who looked uncomfortable. The idea of cars being moved like a clothesline apparently did not appeal greatly to him. “Don’t worry, Asgore.” Frisk said. “We’re almost there.”

Asgore looked at Frisk, and then he looked ahead in the direction the car was going. “Ah, yes, you’re right.” He said, before mumbling “Thank goodness…” under his breath.

Frisk heard it, and let a grin nearly split their face. “You do realize we’re going to have to go back down the same way, right?”

Asgore groaned in exasperation. “Maybe we should find some other place to meet next time.”

Frisk looked at Asgore in determination. “Hey, with any luck, there won’t be a next time.”

“An ambassador’s work is never truly finished, Frisk.” Asgore said.

“Yeah, you’re right about that, but making the big problems go away really does feel like a big step forward! That’s something to be happy about, right?”

“Of course it is.” Asgore was smiling. The conversation seemed to have relaxed him; he wasn’t gripping the handlebars as much.

The cable car ended its ascent not long after, and the two delegates made their way over to the Mountain Lodge. The building was chosen as the site of the summit due to its proximity to the mountain; by reason of symbolism and sentiment. The media were already there, currently waiting in another room inside the Lodge for the press conference that would follow the summit. Men in black awaited the duo, and ushered them in through a side door to the room where the negotiations would be taking place.

The inside of the lodge was spacious and wooden, decorated with taxidermy and pictures with a large roaring fireplace placed at the center of the room to ensure maximum coverage of heat. Comfortable-looking furniture and tables near the hearth completed the image of a lounge; a warm place where friends gathered in mirth. It was a typical image that one associated with mountain lodges, but always a welcome one. Hopefully, the symbolism would match the outcome of the meeting with the humans’ chosen delegate, who was sitting near the fire, warming his hands.

“Ah, you’ve arrived.” He said, greeting the two with a smile as warm as the glowing blaze.

“Howdy, Morpho!” Asgore acknowledged the delegate with his usual cheerfulness.

Frisk remained silent for a moment, and then gave a tentative “Greetings.”

Morpho was a man of average appearance and moderate height. He had short, dirty-blond hair and grey eyes, and he was dressed in a suit like the other delegates, but he seemed comfortable wearing such attire. He wore a pin of a blue butterfly on his lapel; most likely his namesake. However, the most notable accessory was not his pin, but rather the ID badge he wore which bore the icon of the Extraordinary Protectorate. Not only was he the chosen representative of the humans in their negotiations with monsters, but he was also the Protectorate’s Director. Frisk wasn’t sure how they felt about Morpho; on one hand he was directly responsible for all the detours and roadblocks they’d had to endure over the past three months. On the other hand, he honestly seemed to mean well, and he didn’t seem to have any personal reservations against monsters, or the idea of collaborating with a child and treating them as an equal. In fact, his eyes seemed to emit a reverent admiration for Frisk every time they were in the same room. The first time they met, Morpho said it was an honor to meet Frisk as he shook their hand.

Maybe he didn’t want to oppose the changes Frisk and Asgore had strived for. Maybe the Protectorate had its reasons. If so, why not share them? Did he not think Frisk would understand, being a child? Or maybe there were other factors at play?

“Well then,” Morpho said, crossing his arms and straightening his back. “Shall we get down to business, or should we catch up first?” He spoke as though Frisk and Asgore were old friends he had not seen in a long time. To Frisk, Morpho seemed to be the human equivalent of Asgore. They wondered if Morpho was also uncomfortable riding the cable car.

“As much as I’d love to discuss this over tea,” Asgore began. “I feel the need to press onward to business.” He took a seat from across Morpho, inviting Frisk to join them. “I do not wish to appear impatient, but we’ve waited long enough to come to a consensus.” Asgore said this with the usual solemnness in his voice he had when on official business. He’d made it clear that they did not come all the way up Mount Ebott to be given the runaround once more.

Morpho looked at Asgore in the eye and responded, “I share your exasperation, Asgore. I want to assure you that I have no intention of leaving this lodge without having something good to tell the media for once.”

“Um, sir?” Frisk began.

“No need for formalities, Ambassador Frisk. You can call me Morpho.” He said with a grin.

“Okay, Morpho? I think we should get all the stuff from the past out of the way first. Why have you been so opposed to getting basic rights for Monsters? You don’t seem like you hate them or anything. In fact, you’ve always been nice whenever we meet.” Frisk said. “I feel like I’m getting mixed signals from you and the Protectorate.”

Frisk looked at Asgore, who gave him a nod. They cheered inwardly. Yes! Frisk managed to get the name right! Score!

Morpho looked at Frisk and responded, “That is a perfectly natural reaction. Yes, I have been giving you both the runaround and I am sorry for that. I would feel frustrated myself, were I in your position. I do owe you an explanation. Yes, I certainly do.”

He began. “First, there’s the issue of recognizing marriages between monsters. The definition of a marriage is a hot, controversial issue that’s been debated over the years, so that’s nothing new. There are definitely some traditionalists who feel that only marriages between humans should be recognizable under federal law, and therefore entitled to the benefits that entails. However, there’s another reason for it.”

“Which is?” Frisk asked.

“The Protectorate’s done some polls,” Morpho said, pulling out a black briefcase from beside his seat and opening it, pulling out some documents. “We’ve found that amongst humans opposed to the recognition of monster marriages, which is an estimated fifty-seven percent of the American population, about seventy-four percent of those who disapprove do so because they are worried that it will create a legal avenue for inter-species romance.” He cleared his throat. “Between monsters and humans.” He added.

“Do they view such romance as an abomination?” Asgore asked. “Or is it the age-old fear that their souls will be stolen?”

“In a manner of speaking, it’s a mixture of both.” Morpho said. “It’s for similar reasons why they’re also opposed to the idea of monsters adopting human children. It’s this constant argument that humans are not safe in the company of monsters, no matter the nature of any relationship or affiliation.” He looked at Frisk. “The exception sits before me now, and it’s not exactly something even the moderates approve of.”

Frisk looked stern. “I love my mom. And she loves me. We’re happy, and we don’t care what anyone says or thinks.” Asgore looked at Frisk with such pride that it was almost fatherly.

“That’s probably the warmest thing I’ve seen today, including the fire beside us.” Morpho said in obvious approval. “You have my sincerest apologies for bringing your mother into this; I only meant to say that the circumstances are exceptional in that regard, and that has brought a certain degree of what I imagine is unwanted attention.” He said this with a hint of remorse in his voice.

“It’s ok,” Frisk said in a forgiving manner. “I know what being the Ambassador means for me. It doesn’t mean I’ll let anyone say that my mom’s a danger to me though.”

“Very well said.” Morpho said. “I must ask, how is she doing? She’s made history as the first Monster to teach at a school for humans. A school that, might I add, has also taken on monsters.”

“That’s because it’s Ebottstown’s only school.” Frisk said. “They’re saying that they want to build a separate school for the monsters, but it’s already hard enough getting money from Town Hall for more stuff in the reservation.”

Frisk sighed. “We’re not exactly intermingling at school, either. All the monsters and their classes are kept at one wing, and the humans at the other. I don’t even get to see my mom when I’m at school. We’ve only got one cafeteria, and it’s basically the same deal. Humans on one side, monsters on the other. Same goes for when we go outside after lunch. We’ve even got security guards making sure everything stays separate. Since I’m the ambassador, I’m the only one who gets to bend the rules.” Frisk crossed their arms in disapproval. “I shouldn’t have to explain to a uniformed guard with a gun why I want to hang out with my friends.”

“Yes, and your school isn’t the only place in Ebottstown doing that.” Morpho said. There are places of business outside the reservation that’ve put up signs barring monsters from entry. Public spaces too, including restrooms, water fountains, playgrounds, park benches, etcetera.”

“We can’t do a thing about it.” Frisk said. “Because we can’t vote on stuff either.”

“That one’s also complicated.” Morpho continued. “It’s been a huge debate whether or not monsters should be counted as American citizens, because technically, the monsters have been imprisoned beneath Mount Ebott long before the inception of the nation, and the easiest way to gain citizenship is to be born in America.” Morpho cleared his throat again. “However, some also argue that our Constitution only refers to humans, but I must say it’s a bit of a stretch to make that claim.”

“It says ‘We the People,’ right?” Frisk asked. “Monsters are people.”

“Tell that to the Bureaucrats in DC. They keep saying it’s unconstitutional.” Morpho waved his hand in derision. “Stubborn, I tell you.”

“Does everything have to use the Constitution to get stuff done?” Frisk asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, we’re just weird like that.” Morpho said plainly. “Now, onto the biggest controversy on today’s agenda: the Monster Settlement Act.” At the mention of this, both Asgore and Frisk’s faces automatically set to frowns.

“Yes, the ‘temporary’ law prohibiting monsters from establishing any permanent residence in the United States or any of its territories outside of the reservation in Ebottstown.” Asgore said. “I hope you know how much discontent you’ve sowed by publicly endorsing that law.” His voice was calm, but laced with disapproval.

“Believe me, I’m aware.” Morpho said. “But, it all boils down to the same reason; humans and monsters are just not comfortable living together yet.”

Frisk was unmoved. “We’ve heard the same thing for three months, Morpho. I don’t even need polls to show that all the monsters disapprove. I saw them in the Underground, and they were sick of being trapped down there. There were families that wanted children, but couldn’t have any because everyone was worried about overcrowding. Now it’s the same thing on the surface.”

“Believe me, I understand. However, I think we all know there’s a very practical reason for that. The monster population is literally millions of times smaller than the human population worldwide, and looking back at history, it only seems right to assume that monsters would find themselves the victims of hate-fueled violence. Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t it true that monsters’ bodies lack the physical durability of humans?” Morpho responded, ending with a question.

Frisk swallowed. They’d learned a lot about monsters in the underground, and it was certainly true that monsters’ bodies weren’t as physically strong as humans. Granted, that didn’t stop certain monsters from being formidable in their own right, but they still lost the war all those years, even though they had magic.

“That isn’t to say that it’s indefinite. No, we know very well that we can’t keep people locked up against their will like this forever; the reservation isn’t a jail. We know this. But it does help us by having them all in one place, letting us collect whatever information we need for when we finally get rid of that law.”

“And how long will that take?” Frisk asked, with some skepticism.

For the first time since he began to explain himself, Morpho gave a true smile. “The process can begin right now if you decide the plan I’m proposing is good enough.”

“Okay, so what’s your plan?” Frisk asked. This time, there was curiosity in their voice. Morpho had something good in mind, they could feel it.

“We call it the Ebott Accords.” Morpho said, taking out another piece of paper from his briefcase. “The plan is to show the American People that they can benefit from natural co-existence with Monsters by providing an invaluable service that they wouldn’t obtain otherwise. Now, Asgore, what was that energy plant you used to sustain life in the underground with power?”

“We called it the Core.” Asgore said. “It was an absolute miracle; a self-sustaining power plant that combined geothermal energy with magic. You could say that it was our lifeline in the underground.”

“Unlimited, clean, and free energy.” Morpho said. “Do you know how long it’s been since a human came credibly close to providing that? More than two centuries, when the scientist Nikola Tesla, master of electricity, unveiled his Wardenclyffe Tower in 1901. Unfortunately, he went bankrupt because nobody supported his ideas. We tried again with the idea of nuclear power, but accidents like the one in Chernobyl, 1986 deterred that idea. Now, we’ve got a brand new idea as to how to solve the world’s energy crisis. An idea straight from the monsters.”

“You want to make a new Core?” Frisk asked.

“We want to make several, across the nation. Possibly in other countries, too.” Morpho said. “And we know just where to start: are you familiar with the supervolcano in Yellowstone Park, in Wyoming?”

“I’ve heard of that!” Frisk said, excitement in their voice. “I learned about that along with volcanos and the center of the Earth in my science class this year!”

“Then you know doubt know that if it ever explodes, it will create a plume of ash big enough to block out the sun throughout the entire hemisphere.” Morpho said, equally enthused and focused at once. “We’re not due for another volcanic event like that yet,  
but it still poses a threat to everyone in the nation. Now, are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“You want to build the Core there?” Frisk asked. “Isn’t that site a national landmark?”

“Indeed it is, which is why it took so long to get the number of votes necessary from our friends in the Beltway, but building near the site of the crater won’t intrude too much, and it’ll still neutralize the threat.” Morpho smiled. “Which is why I’m proud to say that the time’s finally come.”

“So if we do this,” Frisk said, wide-eyed and excited. “It’ll go towards monsters becoming citizens?”

“A long way towards that, yes.” Morpho said with a look of triumph. “If you sign the Ebott Accords, we’ll begin posthaste with an inspection of the Core in the Underground in order to collect statistics and prove that it’s safe for everyone, and then we’ll set up construction near the Caldera. The job is already estimated to take a substantial amount of time, so it’s obviously a good opportunity for paid employment. A workforce of both humans and monsters seems to be the optimal choice for the job. Once the job’s done, and once we see results, I think that it’ll go a long way indeed towards making DC reconsider their current policies. At the very least, they’ll consider granting monsters asylum, including basic rights.” Morpho concluded.

“And all we have to do is sign the Accords?” Asgore asked, looking positively thrilled at the idea being presented.

“Right on the dotted line and all that.” Morpho said.

“What do you think, Frisk?” Asgore asked, expectancy in his voice.

Frisk gave as big a smile as they could. “We’ll sign! Let’s get this show on the road!”

“Well said!” Morpho exclaimed. He, Frisk and Asgore got up; Morpho packed his briefcase and pointed the duo towards the room where the media awaited. “Well, it’s best not to keep them waiting, you know how rabid they can get.” He grinned as he opened the door and walked through. Sounds of reporters exclaiming in surprise as they saw him could be heard, and Morpho could be seen waving as the door closed behind him.

“This turned out better than I thought.” Asgore mused.

“No kidding!” Frisk said happily. “Finally, we’re moving forward! This is gonna be great!”

The prospect of a new beginning filled both Frisk and Asgore with determination. They were almost there.


	4. Chapter 3: Within Reach, Part I

CHAPTER 3: Within Reach, Part I

     The ever-expectant media hungrily awaited the arrival of the other two delegates involved in what was being called “the summit of the century.” It had been three months, three whole months since the monsters had come out from under the very mountain they were standing on right now. The whole world had been watching with bated breath in anticipation of what would come next. Would there finally be peace between the two peoples, or would all-out war once again rear its ugly head?

Their patience, or lack thereof, was rewarded as the famous “Little Ambassador,” Frisk and their monster mentor Asgore emerged from the door leading to the meeting room and out onto the stage where Morpho was already waiting. The media immediately erupted into a frenzy of questions, flash photography. They were here. It was finally happening.

The stage’s setup was simple, but utilitarian in nature. Obviously, the center of the stage held the podium and microphone used to address the media, and by extension, the rest of the world. To the right was a table with two chairs; its purpose was to clearly make as much of a show of signing the Ebott Accords as was needed. The back of the stage held two gigantic television screens which magnified the events on-stage for the benefit of any who were hard-of-seeing. Everything was set and primed to be captured and immortalized on television forever. Whatever the outcome, nobody was going to forget it.

“Director Morpho! The rumors of mass firings within the Protectorate for promoting equality between humans and monsters-“

“Mr. Dreemur! Is it true that you’re planning to open a nature sanctuary-“

“Ambassador Frisk! Are you worried about the rise of anti-monster demonstrations-“

The questions were being asked at a rapid-fire rate. Frisk wondered how on earth Mettaton handled all of it. Mettaton was a robot created by their friend, Dr. Alphys. He had a natural affinity for drama and glamour, and became the only celebrity in the underground, until the barrier was destroyed. A rush of relief came over Frisk as they remembered how Mettaton had taken the human media by storm, despite the odds being against them.

Their thoughts were interrupted as Morpho took to the podium and beckoned for silence. He began to speak once he had the floor. “It is my honor,” he spoke, “and pleasure, to inform all of you that we have come to terms in this summit. I have spoken with Ambassador Frisk, and their fellow delegate, Asgore Dreemurr, and we have agreed upon a diplomatic solution that will benefit all of us in both the short, and long run!”  
The response was immediate; renewed chatter and an ambiance of excitement. Some flash photography.

“Yes, yes. We have agreed to co-sign what the Protectorate has dubbed ‘the Ebott Accords,’ a deal that will be the first great step in a partnership of peaceful coexistence with humans and monsters. The plan is to recreate several models of the Core, the self-sustaining power plant the monsters used to provide power throughout the entirety of their captivity. These Cores will provide the country with free, clean, and unlimited power. I will be taking questions at this time.”

If the media could get even more frenzied than it already was, it would have. Once more, cameras went off and questions rained like hail. Morpho saw a raised hand and picked it, permitting them to ask a question.

“You’re saying after three months of opposition to peace efforts, you’ve decided to work together with the monsters now?” A reporter asked.

“We were never opposed to peace.” Morpho said. “It was a matter of mustering the support we needed in Washington. I speak for the Protectorate when I say that we regret that we had to oppose these motions for cooperation and peace, but now that we’re ready, things are underway.”

Another reporter raised their hand. Morpho called on them.

“Sir, where and when is this project supposed to begin?” They asked.

“The first Core to be constructed will be at none other than near the site of the Yellowstone Caldera, and construction is scheduled to begin in less than a month’s time once we sign the Accords. The core will draw the tremendous amounts of geothermal energy from the volcanic hotspot, and with some Magical processes courtesy of the monsters, we will both provide unlimited free energy, and take the edge off a threat to our hemisphere.”

“Aren’t you worried about the Americans you’ll be putting out of jobs by building self-sustaining power plants?” Someone asked.

“Well,” Morpho began. “Unlike other power plants, this one won’t need workers to make sure the energy keeps coming. It’s going to be free, clean, and unlimited energy for everyone. It’s still going to need inspectors and workers to make sure that everything’s running smoothly, but the power never stops. Meaning no more electricity bills, and no more worries about having to conserve energy! Also, it’s not just the Americans. Given enough time, we plan to lead a project that will create these cores across the entire world!”

Morpho cleared his throat. “I think I’ve said enough for now. I think the one you all really want to hear from, is this amazing, inspirational little ambassador right here!” He said, pointing at Frisk, who smiled bashfully at the acknowledgement.

“You’re happy with working with the monster ambassador, despite the fact that they’re a child?” A reporter managed to get out.

“Yes, I am.” Morpho said. “As I said, it was Frisk who inspired me to believe that it’s more than a dream to hope for peace between our two peoples.” He cleared his throat. “Consider, three months ago, this child climbed Mount Ebott for whatever reason- it’s irrelevant now, and fall into the underground. You would think that this would have spelt Frisk’s end, but it didn’t. They were able to befriend every single one of the monsters they met, even the ones that intended to do them harm. They could’ve fought back, but they didn’t. Now, nobody is ever completely innocent or naïve, but it always takes a special kind of tenderness to go about a situation the way Frisk did. In no time flat, they had made their way through the underground, and ended up liberating everyone trapped inside. What’s more, even though they entered the underground alone, they returned to the world above with a new, loving family of their own.”

Frisk was hiding their rapidly reddening face. Why, why did he have to make it sound so mushy? It wasn’t untrue or embellished of course, but still…

“This unbelievable story of pacifism and love had inspired me, and the regret I hold for having to oppose them is unfathomable.” Morpho continued. “If a child could befriend every monster down there, why can’t the rest of us? We have so much we could benefit from working together, and the Core is only the start. Once we sign the Ebott Accords, we can-“

Morpho’s reverence of Frisk was interrupted by the sound of static emanating from the large screens in behind them. The white noise scratched loudly as the closeups of the ambassadors vanished from view. A second later, the feed picked up again, but it was no longer the proceedings being displayed.

It was now displaying something else entirely. Something impossible. Something horrible beyond words.

...

At this moment, only miles away, two skeletons were watching the live footage of the summit in a shared apartment room. 

“SANS! WAKE UP!” The taller skeleton yelled at the shorter one.

“ugh… papyrus? what’s up, bro?” The shorter skeleton, known as Sans said lazily.

“LOOK!” The taller skeleton, now known as Papyrus exclaimed. “SOMETHING’S HAPPENING WITH THE NEWS!”

“isn’t that kinda the point, bro?” Sans asked, looking ready to fall back asleep.

“SANS, I’M SERIOUS! IT HAS TO DO WITH FRISK!” Papyrus yelled, waving their arms erratically.

“bro, relax. the kid’s got it in the bag. you could say they were ‘bone’ to do this.”

“SANS, THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR- WAIT, THAT’S ME!” Papyrus exclaimed excitedly.

“huh?”

Sans shot awake, looking at the screen. The static on the background screens had faded to reveal what looked like footage of Frisk on their journey through the underground. Only… something was wrong. They appeared to be going through Snowdin, but it looked… deserted. Lifeless, even. Nobody was in town, and all the neon signs were unlit. What’s more, there was something staining Frisk’s hands and sweater. Some kind of… white powder? They could see Papyrus up ahead.

“OH, I REMEMBER THIS! THIS IS WHEN WE BECAME FRIENDS!”

 **“bro, be quiet.”** Sans said firmly. Papyrus looked taken aback. Sans never usually spoke so firmly. Something had to be bothering him.

_”HEY, QUIT MOVING WHILE I’M TALKING TO YOU!”_

The television Papyrus sounded a bit unnerved. Odd, that wasn’t how it went at all.

The Frisk in the footage wasn’t supposed to be moving forward like that either. Were they… leering?

_“NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES. BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE… THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE COVERED IN DUSTY POWDER. IT FEELS… LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH. HOWEVER! I, PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU!”_

No, this wasn’t right at all.

“bro, did you really say that to frisk?” Sans asked. They still had that dissonant seriousness to their voice.

“NO, I NEVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT! I OFFERED TO BE THEIR FRIEND, AND THEN I GOT INSECURE ABOUT IT, AND THEN I TRIED TO CAPTURE THEM!” Papyrus said.

_“BUT WORRY NOT! I, PAPYRUS… WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR!”_

“OKAY, THIS IS RIDICULOUS! FRISK LOVES PUZZLES, AND I’M NOT EVEN CALLING MYSELF ‘THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ LIKE I ALWAYS DO! NOTHING ABOUT THIS MAKES ANY SENSE AT ALL!!!”

“papyrus-”

They both saw it happen. The next thing they saw was Papyrus’ tall, headless body turn to dust, leaving only his skull.

_"W-WELL, THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED... BUT... ST... STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I... I PROMISE..."_

…The talking skull turned to dust.

Sans and Papyrus just stared blankly at what just happened for what seemed like forever.

“…pap-“ Sans began, breaking the tense silence, reaching a skeletal hand out to comfort his brother.

“T-THIS… T-THIS HAS TO BE SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE, RIGHT? FRISK WOULDN’T… THEY WOULDN’T DO THAT TO ME! I KNOW THAT! I’M THEIR FRIEND! WE HUNG OUT!”

“pap, listen to me.” Sans said, turning Papyrus to face him. “i know it’s fake. you’re still alive, right? last i heard, skeletons don’t have ghosts.” He said with a small smile.

“SANS-“ Papyrus began, but Sans cut him off.

“whoever made that footage- their humor? it’s worse than sick, that’s what it is. but that’s not what’s important, right?”

Papyrus looked at Sans for a moment, before his sockets widened with realization. “FRISK! OH NO! THIS IS GOING TO REALLY HURT THEIR IMAGE!”

Sans nodded. “that’s right, it is. i can only imagine how frisk’s handling this. tori must be worried sick…“ He paused, and the lights of his sockets seemed to contract. “tori.” He said with the air of having remembered something important.

Papyrus looked at Sans. “WHAT?”

Sans ignored Papyrus. He was in panic mode. He couldn’t think straight- had to call tori-

He picked up the phone and dialed her number.

“c’mon, pick up, pick up, pick up, dammit…”

The sound of a click and Toriel’s voice answered. “S-sans?...”

Oh dear god no, she was scared. She’d seen it too.

“tori, you seen the news?” Sans asked with urgency.

“Y-yes… I don’t know what’s… Sans, what’s going on?!” Her voice was shaking over the other end.

“i’m coming over. i’ll be right there!” Sans said.

“S-SANS, WHAT’S GOING ON?!” Papyrus echoed Toriel, clearly more panicked at the sight of his brother being panicked.

“no time, pap. we gotta go. i know a shortcut.”

“N-NATURALLY!” Papyrus exclaimed, regaining some of his usual swagger. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE GLAD TO ASSIST FRISK IN THEIR TIME OF GREAT NEED!”

“good to hear.” Sans smiled in relief. “now let’s go. nothings worse than a mom worried sick about her kid.”

The two hurried away, taking Sans’s shortcut. They were at Toriel’s house within seconds. Sans knocked on the door. He had a feeling the kid was in for a bad time and just knew it was going to get worse. He just hoped that they could stay determined to get through it.


	5. Chapter 4: Within Reach, Part II

CHAPTER 4: Within Reach, Part II

[Thirty Minutes Earlier]

     “Undyne! H-hurry up with the popcorn! The press conference has already started!” Alphys' timid voice came from the apartment living room as Undyne busied herself with preparing a bowl of microwave popcorn. Smiling and rolling her eyes, She set it to forty-five seconds, waited until they’d all popped, took out the bowl, and then went to join her girlfriend on the living room couch. It’d taken nearly the whole of these past three months before she’d been able to call this apartment home, but given how good things were right now, she decided it was definitely worth all the effort.

Of course, that’d been far from the biggest challenge she’d faced when she began her new life on the surface, and Undyne didn’t know the meaning of backing down from a challenge. The biggest challenge wasn’t having to deal with all the anti-monster hate and bigotry from other humans; true, it dredged up some old bad feelings about them, but she already overcame that hurdle when she decided to befriend Frisk. Besides, she didn’t care what they thought, and nobody had the guts to say it to her face. It wasn’t finding a new home; she was already crashing with Sans and Papyrus before the barrier when down, and after her house caught on fire. Papyrus had helped her find a new home, which was the apartment building on the reservation. Papyrus had practically exploded with joy when Undyne suggested that he and Sans move into the same building so that they could all be neighbors.

No, the biggest challenge was Alphys, who was wearing jeans and an adorable T-shirt of an anime girl with cat ears making a kissy-face. They’d been going out for the past three months ever since the barrier broke. Now, the problem wasn’t Alphys herself; she was a great girlfriend. She completely reciprocated Undyne’s feelings in every way, and always tried her hardest when it came to commitment. Undyne always admired that particular trait; the way a person could be passionate about achieving a goal, never giving up. In Alphys’ case, what she was most passionate about was Undyne herself, and for her that was a deal-sealer.

The problem was, Alphys didn’t think of herself as someone worthy of being with someone like Undyne. It wasn’t hard to convince Alphys to move in with her as soon as she’d gotten her new apartment. Heck, Papyrus had thrown them a great housewarming… except for the cooking, Papyrus still had much progress to make before his spaghetti could be considered edible. After that though, when they went to bed, Undyne was woken up by the sound of movement. She suspected a burglar and conjured a spear using pure magic, and then threw it at the source of the noise when she heard it. One frightened yelp later, Undyne turned on the lights to find that Alphys was packing her bag. She’d left her a note in which she basically called herself garbage and that Undyne deserved better.

She wasn’t having it. Undyne said, in no uncertain terms (or lack of loudness), that Alphys was the best thing to ever happen to her yet, period. The two spent all night talking about why Alphys felt so unworthy of Undyne, and it turned out that there was a lot more emotional baggage than what Undyne had been expecting. It turned out that Alphys had been carrying her inferiority complex for a long time, ever since she became the new royal scientist after the old one vanished without a trace.

She had always compared herself against the old scientist, thinking that she could never match his accomplishments, let alone provide Asgore with a way to break the barrier. That’s when she talked in detail about the determination experiments; what’d happened to all the monsters who had fallen down. What she had made them into. Undyne knew all about this already, and she decided that she didn’t care. What Alphys didn’t talk about with anyone was the depth of how she felt. How the pain and fear ate away at her every day. How it nearly drove her to the point of no return and made her think of… doing something cowardly, to say the least. She’d been worried that Undyne would think horribly of her for having these thoughts.

Once again, Undyne wasn’t having it. She told Alphys that she just admitted everything to her, and that meant she was no coward. Undyne took her hands in hers and promised her that they’d be happy, whether Alphys thought she deserved it or not. With that, Alphys stayed, but it was still a struggle to get Alphys to stop with the self-depreciation. It royally pissed her off to no end, and Undyne often responded with affectionate tactics that made Alphys go red in the face and unresponsive for as much as an hour.

So, she decided to make today a day to fall in love with life and be happy, and planned out a date where the two of them could watch Frisk succeed in the first summit between the delegates.

“Awww! Look at Frisk blushing!” Alphys said as the human representative, Morpho, gave a torrent of gushing praise directed at the human child, causing them to bashfully hide their face behind their hands. “So kawaii!” Alphys said, nerding out as usual.

“Sounds to me like the kid’s got it in the bag.” Undyne said, grinning. “Way to go, Frisk!”

“I’ll admit, I thought it was a bit of a stretch for Asgore to make Frisk the Ambassador. N-not that Frisk isn’t good for the role!” Alphys amended hastily, blushing slightly. “I mean, that involves a lot of hard work, and.. w-well, Frisk is just s-so…” Alphys began to stutter. It was a nervous tic she had.

“Smol?” Undyne finished, grinning. Alphys sighed. “Yeah, they’re just so smol.”

“I know, right? I could pick Frisk up and carry them by their head!” Undyne said, giving a toothy smile. “In fact, I actually did, once, when we had that cooking lesson!”

Alphys laughed. Undyne felt at ease hearing that her girlfriend was enjoying herself. A few more good times like these, and maybe, just maybe, Alphys would be able to love herself just as much as Undyne did.

“Wait, w-what’s going on?” Alphys said, looking startled. Undyne looked at the news. The big screens behind the podium had turned to static.

“I dunno, crappy reception, maybe?” Undyne shrugged.

“But… we’re still getting a signal from there, right?” Alphys asked, perplexed.

“Wait, something’s happening!” Undyne shouted looking back at the conference.

“W-wait, isn’t that- Frisk?!” Alphys exclaimed, her eyes widening behind her glasses.

“Quiet!”

The two of them watched as something indescribably horrible played itself out on the screens in the background. It appeared to be Frisk, going through the underground just like they did three months ago, but it was all wrong. Instead of going around befriending everyone like the lovable kid Frisk was, or as Alphys would put it, a “cinnamon roll,” they were killing every monster they encountered. Every time a monster died, they would turn into a pile of white dust.

“U-U-Undyne…..! Wh-wh-what’s going o-on?!” Alphys was stuttering and shaking in horror. Her scientific mind couldn’t comprehend how this was even possible.

Undyne didn’t even respond. Her eye was widening at the sight of the carnage that Frisk- their Frisk was unleashing on the Underground. She couldn’t think anymore. All she could do was watch.  
After killing every monster in Snowdin who hadn’t evacuated, Frisk proceeded through the deserted and empty town with a smile on their face. After they left, they encountered Papyrus on the path to Waterfall. All Undyne could do was watch as Papyrus was struck down trying to befriend them instead of fighting back. He turned to dust still believing Frisk could be better.

But it didn’t end there. Frisk continued onward to Waterfall. And that’s when they met the armored Undyne. The series of events that followed seemed to match up with how Undyne remembered their merry little “chase sequence” from so long ago for the most part. That is, until it got to the part where Frisk met that little monster kid. The one who idolized her until she gave them a really stern talking-to about after pulling them away from Frisk. Right after that, they stood up to her for Frisk. She had to admit, she couldn’t help but admire that.

This time though, Undyne had a bad feeling about this encounter.

_“Yo. Undyne told me to stay away from you. She said you... You hurt a lot of people. ... But, yo, that's not true, right!? ...... yo... Why won't you answer me? A... a... and what's with that weird expression...? Oh... Oh man... Yo... Y-you'd b-better st-stop r-right where you are... Cause if you w-wanna hurt anyone else... you're... You're gonna have to get through me, first. A... an... and...”_

What happened next was completely unexpected. Frisk attacked, and the armored Undyne appeared out of nowhere and took the hit.

Undyne looked at Alphys. She was watching the spectacle with fixated horror.

_“Undyne... You're... You're hurt...”_

_“Hurt? It's nothing. Next time, listen when I tell you to leave, okay?”_

_“Undyne... I...”_

_“I'll take care of this! Get out of here!”_

To Undyne’s mix of amazement and horror, she began to watch as the footage-Undyne’s body began to pull itself together mid-disintegration. Then, she began to speak with renewed strength.

_“My body... It feels like it's splitting apart. Like any instant... I'll scatter into a million pieces. But... Deep, deep in my soul. There's a burning feeling I can't describe. A burning feeling that WON'T let me die. This isn't just about monsters anymore, is it? If you get past me, you'll... You'll destroy them all, won't you?_

Alphys felt her heart stop in her chest as she heard the footage-Undyne describe the power she felt within herself. If that power was what Alphys thought it was, then she knew exactly what was going to happen to the Undyne in the footage.  
What happened next was that the footage-Undyne was transformed into an absolute paragon of a warrior with renewed strength. Her missing eye had appeared to become some kind of laser sight, which she used to great effect as she fired her spears and magic bullets at insane speeds. The true hero fought with the errily smiling footage-Frisk, and was struck down.

Alphys was suddenly deaf to everything else as she saw Undyne- her Undyne, beginning to melt. Just like…

Oh dear god, NO!

Alphys started hyperventilating and fell off the couch in shock. Terror completely gripped her, and she was only barely aware of Undyne calling her name in a panic. Oh dear sweet god, she just saw- melting- right into nothing. Just like what happened all those years ago.

The lab.

The monsters.

Fallen down.

Determination.

Waking up.

no no no no no

Undyne was having a hard time staying calm. All she could focus on was seeing Alphys on the floor, probably going into shock. She did the first thing she could think of; picked up her phone, and called that weird three-digit phone number. Nine, one, one…

…

“Nine-one-one, what’s the emergency?” The dispatcher asked.

“Hello?” Undyne asked. “My girlfriend’s collapsed on the floor, she’s unresponsive!”

“What’s your address?”

“Dusk Apartments, on Hyde Avenue! Room 215!”

“Alright, we’ll send an ambulance… Let’s see… Dusk…” The Dispatcher busied themselves on the other end of the line.

“Oh thank god! How soon can you-“

“That’s the condominium for monsters in the Ebottsville reservation, right?” The voice asked.

Undyne’s eyebrow raised. “Yes, why are you asking?” She questioned with suspicion in her voice.

“Is your friend a monster?”

“Why are you asking these questions?” Undyne said with a growl in her voice.

“Ma’am-“ The voice began.

“OH MY GOD! NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!” Undyne roared into the phone. “YOU LISTEN HERE! MY FREAKIN’ GIRLFRIEND IS IN SHOCK RIGHT NOW! I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO! JUST GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE AND HELP, RIGHT NOW!!!!”

And with that, Undyne hung up the phone.

OH MY GOD. What was the point of all that STUPID CRAP?! Undyne huffed and puffed in anger. Soon, the reality of the situation gradually made its way back to her, and she looked back at Alphys, who still wasn’t responsive… Right. Time to remember her Royal Guard training. First, she had to lay Alphys down. That was already done, she just had to lift her feet up one foot off the ground. Undyne lifted her girlfriend onto the couch, with her dinosaur feet elevated by the armrest. That was step one. She checked Alphys’ breathing next. Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit! She stopped! Hurriedly, she began CPR, remembering to compress her chest to that human song about staying alive, and giving her mouth-to-mouth in between each round of compression.

Suddenly, Alphys started breathing again. Undyne checked her for any injuries and found none. Finally, all that was left to do… was to hold her close and keep her warm until help arrived… if it ever did. She knelt down and embraced her, feeling her heartbeat. The sound of it working calmed her nerves.

With Alphys’ wellbeing secured, Undyne’s mind wandered back to that stupid dispatcher. Why were they asking those stupid questions? They got the emergency and address, that was supposed to be it! She found herself bitterly wondering if they would’ve bothered with these questions if it were a human who’d gone into shock. People could die from that! What did it matter if they were a human or not?

The rational part of her brain suggested that maybe, even after three months, the hospital still wasn’t prepared to deal with monster patients; a good part of monster biology involved magic, but they could still go into various states such as sleep and unconsciousness. The emotional part told her to face the probably reality; they just didn’t care. It wasn’t hard to see why that might be the case; there was a lot of anti-monster activity going on outside the reservation. The cops kept order, but she could tell when things were tense. She wasn’t even allowed to join the local force, for obvious reasons, she thought bitterly.

In the end, all she could do was just hold Alphys and tell her that everything was going to be ok. She wasn’t going anywhere, she’d make sure of that. Undyne made a note to call Toriel later; she knew healing magic, right?

Oh god, Toriel. She must be worried sick about Frisk right now. And Frisk? They were probably going through hell right about now.

“Don’t give up, Frisk.” Undyne said to herself as she comforted her girlfriend. “You'd better NOT give up...! Please...!”


	6. Chapter 5: Fallout

CHAPTER 5: Fallout

[Now]

     The footage of what appeared to be Frisk going on a genocidal spree, killing every monster they came across without any hesitation or discrimination was still hijacking the press conference screens for every single press member to see. Frisk could only watch with increasing horror and revulsion as they made their way through the core, killing off Mettaton’s new form with absurd ease and making their way to new home. The long path to Asgore’s throne room was skipped for some reason, and it carried right over to where Frisk walked the corridor that led straight to the throne room, only to be stopped by Sans. Frisk could only watch, barely registering shouts as the personal attempted to cut the horrific footage, only to be told it was no use; somehow, it almost seemed as though the equipment were functioning on its own.

_“it’s a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming. on days like these, kids like you…”_

Sans proceeded to unleash an absolute onslaught of attacks before he finished his adage.

**_“should be burning in hell.”_ **

What followed was a one-on-one match with Sans that Frisk never even thought possible coming from the lazybones. The Sans in the footage manipulated gravity just like Papyrus did when he tried to capture them months ago, but he did it on a more intense scale. He was also more creative with his bone attacks, employed the use of some kind of skull-lasers that looked extremely strong, and dodged every single one of the footage-Frisk’s swings with their knife.

But that wasn’t even the most troubling thing about the fight. The Sans in the footage would stop to speak to the twisted, genocidal Frisk, mainly concerning their actions and the futility of fighting back, but what jarred Frisk the most about the fight was how Sans talked about why he had given up on returning to the surface.

_“our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting... until suddenly, everything ends. heh heh heh... that's your fault isn't it? you can't understand how this feels. knowing that one day, without any warning... it's all going to be reset.”_

The Sans in the footage knew about the resets. Did that mean their Sans knew too?

Frisk looked down at their hands. When they’d fallen into the Underground and tried to make their way out, Frisk hadn’t always survived every encounter. However, they discovered that through sheer determination, they could travel backwards in time to before the point of their death. Hence, this power was called a Reset.

When a reset happened, it naturally wiped away everyone’s memories from the elapsed time that was now erased. Everyone’s memories except Frisk’s.

But now, apparently Sans was somehow aware of the resets? They knew Sans was odd; he seemed to be everywhere and nowhere all at once, but was it because of his monster’s magic, or some greater sci-fi force at work?

But more importantly, was Sans afraid that Frisk was going to reset everything if they ever got bored of life on the surface? Back to before they all met and escaped the underground together?

Frisk didn’t want that. Life was hard, true, and there were plenty of moments where they wanted to reset a day or two back, but they never did. They promised themselves, and Asriel, that they wouldn’t. That same power had driven Asriel to misery. To commit mass murder across countless resets. It was simply too much power for one person to hold.

The fight with Sans in the footage dragged on, until Sans tried to use a “special attack,” where he forced Frisk into a stalemate. Unfortunately for Sans, being the lazybones he was, fell asleep. In the next moment, the knife flashed silver, and Sans bled onto the ground.

_“... ... ... so... guess that's it, huh? ... just... don't say i didn't warn you. welp. i'm going to grillby's. papyrus, do you want anything?”_

That was when the footage finally stopped. The screens went dark.

Silence.

All of a sudden, the media burst to life once again, this time agitated and demanding answers. Frisk’s fear rose, quickly becoming overwhelmed and barely aware of being dragged away by the hand through the door to the meeting room and out the side door. There, Asgore, Morpho, and Frisk were all led to a black helicopter which had just landed on a helipad near the lodge.

“C’mon, Frisk! We’ve got to go!” Asgore called as he pulled them aboard.

The flight down the mountain was faster than the cable car, but to Frisk it felt like forever. Everything felt numb right now. It was hard to stay determined. They couldn’t even enjoy the fact that it was their first time flying in a helicopter.  
What was going to happen to the plan with the Accords?

The flight was short, and dropped them off to what appeared to be a secret parking lot on the other side of Mount Ebott, on sea level. There, a set of two black cars awaited the delegates. The side windows and roofs were covered with armored plates.

“These armored cars and the helicopter were prepared in case of an emergency, such as an assassination attempt or a quick getaway from a political disaster site, so to speak.” Morpho spoke frankly. “Needless to say, the Protectorate’s prepared for any eventuality, but I hoped we’d never have to fall back on this. The drivers are trained in hand-to-hand combat and are both expert marksmen, just like the driver who brought you here. You’ll both be safe.”

At that moment, an unfamiliar ringtone rang out, startling Frisk out of their reverie. Both they and Asgore looked around for the source of the sound.

“That’s my phone, I’ll get it.” Morpho said solemnly. He sounded drained of the vigor he had not so long ago.

“Yes?... Yes, I know, I was there. Yes, they’re both safe, they’re with me right now. We’re en route away from site. No, we don’t know who… What? What do you mean ‘postponed?!’ …I know we weren’t prepared, nobody could’ve forseen- are you telling me how to do my job?” Morpho asked the last question in a cold, commanding voice. “No? Good. This isn’t going to stand, you mark my words. Whoever’s responsible will be paying dearly for this, I can assure you…. Yes, I am still confident we’ll get the votes, eventually. Goodbye.” Morpho sighed, and turned to Frisk with a despondent expression on his face. “I have some bad news,” he said.

“Let me guess.” Frisk said with imminent misery. “The signing’s been cancelled until further notice.”

“That footage was damaging, to say the least. It’s given half our supporters cold feet, and it took months to win them all over in the first place.”

“What on earth was that footage?” Asgore asked, sounding clearly unnerved. “And what was the point of it? Every monster in that footage is still alive; it’s obviously a fabrication!”

“I think so too,” Morpho said. “But even so, the bureaucrats will use any excuse they can get to filibuster this plan. Rest assured the Protectorate’s going to launch a full investigation into this. We’ve already got Interpol looking for leads.” He turned to the tiny human ambassador. “I’m so sorry, Frisk.”

“It’s not your fault. All this time I thought you were working against us, when you were really on our side the whole time.” Frisk said, looking sadder than sad. “I’m the one who should be saying sorry.”

Morpho smiled. “You shouldn’t, because you did everything you could with everything you knew. You’re one hell of an ambassador.” He reached out his arm in a handshake, and Frisk accepted it. Morpho’s hand felt somewhat lukewarm, but it wasn’t sweaty.

“Hopefully, we’ll get past this, and then sign the accords for real this time.” Morpho said with one last smile before getting in the car. “Farewell, Frisk, Asgore.”

The car Morpho entered proceeded to drive out of the lot and sped off immediately. Frisk and Asgore entered their car and followed suit.

The sun was beginning to set as they drove out of the lot. Frisk wasn’t talking, but Asgore could easily tell what they were thinking. He could feel it too; failure. The beginning of an age of peace between humans and monsters had been so close within reach, but fate had cruelly snatched it away at the worst possible time. Asgore knew the feeling. A part of him wanted to reach out a hand to Frisk. Comfort them, be the shoulder for them cry on, just like-

No.

No, he couldn’t- shouldn’t think like that. Frisk wasn’t his child. He had his chance. He had numerous chances, and he’d squandered them all.

It was Toriel’s job to be the loving parent now. His job was to make sure Frisk always came home to her in one piece after each political endeavor. Judging from how absolutely miserable Frisk was, he couldn’t really say he’d succeeded this time.

Toriel would probably chalk it up to another reason to hate him. And he couldn’t very well blame her. He was always too softhearted for his own good.

…That reminded him.

“Frisk,” Asgore spoke. “I think you should call Toriel. She’s probably worried sick.”

Frisk looked up at Asgore, then nodded. “You’re right, thanks Asgore.” They said, taking out their phone and dialing their adoptive mother’s number.

…

“Hello?” Toriel picked up.

“Hey Mom.” Frisk said, smiling. It was good to hear her voice.

“Frisk?! Oh my god- are you alright, my child? I saw the news and my heart just stopped. Please tell me you’re ok?!?” She sounded reasonably worried.

“I’m fine Mom…” Physically at least.

“Oh, sweetie, it did not go well in the end, did it?” There was sadness in her voice.

“…No Mom. They said it was called off until everything goes back to normal.” Whenever that was, they thought.

“I am just glad to know you are safe, my child. Are you on your way home?”

“Yeah, me and Asgore are riding in an armored car. Nothing’s gonna touch us until we get home.”

“That is a relief to hear.” Toriel said, sounding a bit calmer.

Frisk was afraid to ask their next question. “How’s everyone taking it back home?”

“Not well, my child.” Toriel answered gravely. “Sans and Papyrus showed up to keep me company, but I could tell they were shaken by that awful footage. Papyrus keeps fidgeting and mumbling about puzzles and Sans hasn’t even cracked a single pun since he got here. They are both waiting for you to come home.”

“What about Undyne and Alphys?” Frisk asked. They were afraid for Alphys’ well-being, given how Undyne met her end in the footage.

“Even worse.” Toriel hesitated before answering. “When Alphys saw it, she went into shock. Undyne revived her with CPR though, so do not worry. They’re both recuperating right now… Oh Frisk, who would want to do something so awful to you?” Toriel’s voice sounded as though she were on the verge of tears.

“I dunno…” Frisk mumbled. “The human delegate said that they’ve got Interpol working on it though. He was sad that we didn’t get to sign the Accords.”

“We are all sad, sweetie. Sad and scared... I just hope you will get home soon...” It sounded like she really missed Frisk. They really missed their mom too.

“I’ll be home soon. Tell Sans and Papyrus I’m ok, alright?” Frisk said. “I love you, Mom.”

“I love you too, my child.” Toriel hung up.

Asgore cleared his throat before speaking. “So, how are things on at home?” He asked.

Frisk shook their head. “Not good. Sans and Papyrus are shaken up, and Alphys went into shock. Undyne had to do CPR to save her.”

Asgore looked concerned. “That… is serious indeed.” It seemed he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

The rest of the car ride home was spent in silence as the sun finally set beneath the sky and night began to fall. As they neared the reservation, Frisk heard the distant sounds of shouting. They looked out the plated window and saw a large group of humans with angry expressions on their faces. They held up signs that said things like “MONSTERS COME FROM HELL!” and “GOTTA DUST EM’ ALL!” Other signs included pictures of Frisk’s and Asgore’s faces crossed out in red. In particular, the signs with Frisk’s face had the words “TRAITOR” and “MONSTER LOVER” written underneath. The mob was being held back by a perimeter formed of what looked like riot police.

Asgore reached out and gently pulled Frisk’s shoulder away from the mob scene. “I think we’ve both seen enough of that for one day, Frisk.”

Frisk looked as though they might say something, but ultimately thought better of it and looked back down. Asgore felt his heart break at the sight of the defeated ambassador.

“Listen, Frisk.” He said. They looked up. “You have to stay determined. I told you that we’d make enemies on our path to peace. You can’t give up, alright?” Asgore looked at Frisk in the eyes as he told them this.

Frisk nodded. “I know.”

They arrived at where Toriel lived not too long after that. Toriel rushed out the door to envelop their child in a hug, tears flowing freely as she gushed at how happy she was to see that Frisk was safe, sound, and home again. Sans and Papyrus followed shortly and turned it into a group hug.

Asgore got out and looked as though he wanted to join, but Toriel looked up and glared at him. The message was clear.

Understanding, Asgore looked down and got back into the car. He told himself to stay determined. For Frisk, for himself, and for the future of humans and monsters.

When Asgore returned home, he found that unlike Frisk and Toriel’s home, a swarm of human reporters had gathered outside his home. They immediately took notice of Asgore and bombarded him with questions regarding the footage and Frisk. He gave them no comment as he made his way towards his front door. Perhaps Toriel had chased them away from her home? He knew firsthand how terrifying her temper could be. Or maybe they caught sight of Sans after watching his fight in that accursed footage? He didn’t blame them if they were scared of him; even Asgore was unaware that the indolent skeleton possessed such strength. He noted with annoyance that they had trampled on the bed of golden flowers he’d planted all across his front lawn. Really, were the media truly as rude as people often complained?

Sighing, Asgore entered the front door, removed his suit jacket and shoes, went to his living room and sat down in his favorite armchair. Odd, all of the curtains were drawn. He could barely see in the darkness of his own living room. “Gosh…” he murmured. He went to switch on his nearby deskside lamp so that he could crack open a book and most likely fall asleep midway, only for someone else to flick the light switch on the wall, illuminating the room and revealing the men in black standing nearby.

Asgore sighed, but offered a gracious and hospitable smile. “Who are you gentlemen? Would you like some tea?”

“Sadly your Majesty, this isn’t a social call.” One of the men responded. “Our visit concerns a more serious matter. We decided it would be best if we conducted our business without the attention of the media to complicate things.”  
  
“There’s no need to call me that these days.” Asgore said. “Now, what is it you wish to discuss?”

“Very well then, Mr. Dreemurr.” The man said. “I am a federal agent working for the office of the United States Attorney General. The two men behind me work for Interpol.”

“A pleasure to meet you. Now, would you care to elaborate on what your office wants from me, please?” Asgore asked.

“As you know very well, the footage that aired today has caused much disruption down in DC. The Extraordinary Protectorate and Interpol have agreed to collaborate on this case to find out who aired that footage and why. Naturally, we examined the entire thing, and a certain matter of importance came up.” The agent explained.

“Which is?” Asgore asked.

“According to the footage, it takes a total of seven human souls to break the barrier that sealed all monsterkind beneath Mount Ebott. The footage also said that you had managed to accumulate six of these souls. Now, we know that some of the footage is questionable, but it's also apparent that some things are accurate. Now, tell us: did you acquire six human souls?”

“Yes, I did.” Asgore said. He had a feeling he knew where this conversation was headed.

“Now, we did some research, specifically into disappearances which occurred near or on Mount Ebott. We managed to find six unsolved disappearances in total over the past century; all of them were in their preteens. Now, our question for you is, what do you know about it, Mr. Dreemurr?” The agent asked.

Asgore sighed and got up from his chair.

“You can sit back down, Mr. Dreemurr. Something’s telling me that this may take a while to answer.”

“I know.” Asgore said, walking into the kitchen and preparing to make a pot of his favorite Golden Flower tea. “I’m just going to make some tea.”

Once he’d prepared his cup, he sat back down and looked at the agents.

“What do you wish to know?” Asgore asked.


	7. Chapter 6: Where the Heart Is

CHAPTER 6: Where the Heart Is

There really was no place like home, and it was only better when you had a loving mother who made you a sweet, butterscotch-cinnamon pie waiting for you after a long day of hardship. Even so, no amount of pie could uplift Frisk’s spirits as they sat down, gloomily feeling the full effect of this day’s chaotic events.

The pie was the latest attempt between Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus to cheer Frisk up. Sans tried laying whoopee cushions everywhere and unleashing his full arsenal of puns. Papyrus, (under Toriel’s guidance) tried cooking Spaghetti for dinner and offering an assortment of crosswords and junior jumbles. None of it worked. Toriel even tried giving Frisk permission to see that scary movie she disapproved of, (with the company of an adult) but all of it had no effect. The pie had been their final resort. Toriel had baked it earlier in celebration of Frisk’s impending success in negotiations, but it had gone cold due to Frisk taking longer than expected to come home. It was a simple matter of reheating it in the microwave, but even then, Frisk barely took more than three bites.

“geez. i dunno what’s worse,” Sans said as Toriel cleaned some dishes in the sink. “lookin’ at the news and seeing everything going to hell in a handbasket, or seeing the kid havin’ a bad time.” He looked at Frisk over in the living room, who indeed seemed very far from being in good spirits.

“Mind your language please, Sans.” Toriel said absentmindedly.

“SANS! DON’T YOU KNOW IT’S RUDE TO SWEAR IN FRONT OF THE FORMER QUEEN?!” Papyrus admonished.

“alright, alright! geez, i’m sorry! i ‘swear’ it’ll never happen again.” Sans said, cracking a grin.

“SANS!!!”

Toriel smirked at the pun, but it didn’t make her fall to pieces like she usually did whenever she and Sans acted like the big pun-loving dorks they were.

She sighed. “Maybe we are going about this all wrong.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” Papyrus asked.

“We are just beating around the bush. We need to talk to Frisk.”

“I can hear you, you know.” Frisk said with heaviness in their voice.

“welp, let’s get on it then.” Sans said.

The three of them entered the living room. Toriel sat beside Frisk while Sans crashed on the couch. Papyrus remained standing up.

“Frisk, do you want to talk about this?” Toriel asked gently.

“No.” The response was a mumble.

“kid, you know we can’t stand seeing you like this. we’ve tried everything we could think of to cheer you up. that didn’t work.”

“That’s the problem.” Frisk said. “You can’t cheer me up, and I can’t make things right between humans and monsters. I…” Frisk sounded close to tears.

“FRISK, IT’S OK…” Papyrus said. “LET IT OUT! GET IT OFF YOUR CHEST!”

“I messed up, ok?!” Frisk shouted, startling Toriel and Papyrus. “I was so close, and then it all just… How can I be happy when nobody else is?”

“Frisk, I am happy. I am happy just to have you here…” Toriel said. “You bring me joy every day whenever I wake you up, come home from school, eat dinner-“

“I saw protestors on the way home.” Frisk interrupted. “Humans with signs. They all said horrible stuff.”

“is that what’s bothering you?” Sans asked. “a bunch of angry people with too much time on their hands? kid, that happens all the time for one reason or another.”

“Yeah, but those are just the humans!” Frisk said, raising their voice again and choking on a sob.

“Frisk,” Toriel began.

“You don’t get it! How can all of you be so calm about this?!” Frisk’s tears had finally freed themselves. “You saw that video- what are the other monsters going to think about this?!”

“i think it’s a stupid fake.” Sans said. “last time I checked, you’re not a killer, and we’re all still alive.”

“If it’s so fake, then why did the bureaucrats change their minds?!” Frisk sobbed. “How am I going to face everyone at school after what happened? Some of them probably think I’m a murderer, that I’m a liar, that… that I’m not going to change a thing….” Frisk finally dissolved into crying. Toriel immediately enveloped them in her arms.

“FRISK, WE DON’T THINK THAT. YOU SHOULDN’T THINK THAT EITHER! YOU’RE MY FRIEND! YOU’RE EVERYONE’S FRIEND!” Papyrus said, feeling horrible for the sobbing child.

“Listen to me, Frisk.” Toriel said, turning her child to face her. “You are not this failure you keep saying you are, and like Sans said, you are not that evil… thing that horrible video made. But that is not the issue here. If you just want to feel horrible until everyone thinks you are doing a good job, you are never going to be happy ever again.”

Frisk’s sobs subsided. Good, she thought. She had their attention.

“I used to be Queen of the underground.” She said. “Do you think that everyone approved of what I was doing? …Asgore and I… there was always at least one person who blamed us for how horrible things could get. We did not give up. You know what we did?” She asked.

“….St-s-stay determined….” Frisk mumbled.

“That is right. I don’t get to see you at school, but I still hear from your teachers. You know what they say about you?” Toriel said, smiling.

“What?” Frisk finally looked up at her. They weren’t crying anymore.

“They said that I was lucky to have someone as brave, and special and sweet as you.” Toriel said, smiling. “…Asgore might have told you this, but when you are leading people, you put yourself in the line of fire. People talk, but those are just words. When you came to the Underground, so many of us came at you with more than just words, and you still never even so much as hurt anyone. Not even a spider.”

Frisk smiled at that. “I know that. Muffet seemed really surprised when she found that out.”

“There you are! My little Friskers!” Toriel said, mirroring Frisk’s smile and taking the opportunity to tickle their stomach. Frisk cried out in mock-protest and succumbed to a fit of giggles.

“now that’s more like it.” Sans said, grinning again. “tibia honest, i was starting to miss that smile.”

“SANS!!!” Papyrus shouted in chagrin. This time, Toriel fell into peals of laughter, and Frisk only laughed even harder.

Now Sans was smiling. “my work here is done.”

After sufficiently cheering Frisk up, Sans and Papyrus took their leave so that they could check up on Undyne and Alphys. After that, Toriel decided that now was a good time for Frisk to take a shower and to go to bed. “After all, she said. You do have school tomorrow.”

Frisk rolled their eyes when Toriel wasn’t looking, but they were okay with the thought of school tomorrow. They knew they could face the day. They were determined not to let it get them down.

After getting showered, brushing their teeth, and getting dressed in their PJ’s, Frisk went up to their room, said good night to Toriel, and got in their bed. The familiarity of it was an immediate comfort to Frisk as they snuggled in. They fell asleep, dreaming of going on a roller coaster with Asriel, Monster Kid, and Papyrus, who screamed as the ride sped them through the left eye-socket in a gigantic version of Sans’ face. Just before they entered, the socket lit up with a glowing blue eye, and they all landed in a giant scoop of nice cream. As they happily ate their fill, the nice cream spoke:

“Don’t worry. Everything’s going to be okay.”

Filled with hopes, dreams, and determination, Frisk slept peacefully, miles away from all the trouble.

…

The next morning, Frisk woke up feeling refreshed. They felt more determined to face the day than ever as they got ready to go to school. It felt good to be wearing their stripes again, Frisk thought as they hurried downstairs.

“Someone is up and bright! Good morning, my child!” Toriel called.

“Morning, Mom!” Frisk responded happily.

Toriel was already waiting downstairs with a readied plate of the reheated Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie for breakfast. This time, Frisk ate it eagerly, enjoying the warm, sweet flavor of the pie. Frisk looked at Toriel with a mouthful of pie and gave her a thumbs-up. At this, Toriel’s face looked as though she’d never stop smiling.

Once they were done with their breakfast, Frisk got their backpack ready as they headed out front and waited for the school bus to arrive. It took less than ten minutes before it arrived. Frisk hugged Toriel good-bye and hopped on the bus, which drove off to the Ebottstown Public School.

Toriel felt a pang of sadness watching Frisk leave; it seemed that these days, Frisk was always going off somewhere they were needed. A voice within told her to be proud; Frisk was a hero. Her little hero. They’d liberated an entire civilization from imprisonment, and they were continuing to fight. She didn’t like that the other side had started playing dirty, but that was politics. They never had to deal with it on this level before, but after seeing Frisk’s spirit return last night, and how energized they seemed to be this morning, Toriel’s fears appeared to be unfounded, and she’d never been more happy to be wrong.

She sighed, feeling a bit tired and weary from last night. After tucking Frisk in, she’d driven out to the Ebottstown Clinic to check up on Alphys’ condition after Sans and Papyrus. She found Alphys in a right state, and a seething Undyne. Questioning her about it revealed that Undyne had been met with some resistance when she called nine-one-one; the dispatcher had inquired regarding whether or not they were monsters. As it happened, the Ebbotstown Hospital was still unprepared to deal with monster patients, which is why a simple act of calling for help had so much red tape involved.

Toriel checked up on Alphys herself. She had recovered very well; Undyne’s CPR had saved her life at the last few possible moments, but Alphys was saved. A little of Toriel’s healing magic sped up the process, and Alphys was fit enough to be discharged. That vile footage, she thought. If Alphys had died from the shock of viewing it, whoever made it would’ve had manslaughter on their hands.

“That’s if they even decided to call it that.” Undyne said bitterly when Toriel said so. She felt bad for Undyne; this incident had reawakened some of the anti-human sentiments she had when she’d first met Frisk. Yesterday had been a trying time for everyone, it seemed.

Not wanting to let what happened ruin today, Toriel continued her morning routine. Her classes didn’t begin until a little later in the day, so she had some time. She cleaned out the clumps of white fur from the sink drain; making a note to find some rubber gloves her size, she organized the books on the shelf again, making sure to set aside what she wanted to read later for tonight. What was there left to do… Oh, goodness! She had forgotten to get today’s mail!

Toriel went out her front door and collected a bunch of letters from the mailbox, and picked up the newspaper on her way in. In the kitchen, she prepped a cup of coffee and a slice of the leftover pie for herself. Everything was quiet, just how mornings should be.

She unrolled the newspaper and read the headline: “SUMMIT AT MOUNT EBOTT DISRUPTED: IS THE LITTLE AMBASSADOR A TRUE MONSTER?”

No explanation was required for why she threw the entire newspaper in the garbage.

Moving on to the letters, Toriel noticed that a few of them were addressed directly to Frisk. She smiled. It wasn’t uncommon for Frisk to receive letters from fans who admired the work they were doing; it was usually a great boost in morale for them. Realizing that she was holding what might very well be the remedy for her child’s fears, she opened the first letter in the pile.

“Kids like you SHOULD be burning in hell for siding with those filthy, evil monsters. You’re getting what you deserve. I hope someone puts you down like the animal you are.”

Toriel nearly choked on her coffee as she read the letter. Crumpling it up, she moved on to the next.

“Do you even have a soul, or are you just a pretender wearing some poor kid’s body like a fleshsuit? If you think I’m going to let my kids run off with some monsters just because a stupid kid like you says so, you’re gonna find me at your door with a gun.”

Toriel felt her heart drop into her stomach as her eyes, glistening with tears, perceived each hateful word. It was thankfully uncommon for Frisk to get some angry letters regarding their work, but they never went this far. Who in the world would wish harm or death on a child? Hands trembling, she moved on to the next letter with a sense of oncoming dread.

“I hope you’re happy with what you’ve done, unleashing all those hellspawns on our beautiful world. Nobody wanted them to come back, and now you’re just trying to make things worse. The fact that you’re a kid doesn’t excuse the fact that you’re clearly a murdering psychopath and that you should die. If you want a hint of what I’ll do when I find you, check the envelope. It’s what you’ll probably turn into when I’m done with you."

Toriel, her blood having turned to ice, checked the letter and screamed when she saw that it was white dust. Fearing it was monster dust or, god forbid, anthrax, Toriel checked her soul, preparing healing magic… and found nothing. It was a small relief. Why would… how could anyone…?!!?

A sudden realization hit her. “Oh no… Frisk…!!!”

If Frisk was getting these kinds of letters, then it was only a matter of when they would encounter these horrid attitudes at school. Someone was going to do it. A student, a teacher, maybe even one of those armed guards they had at the school. Frantically, she got up, paying no heed to her unfinished breakfast, and got in her car. At least driving rights weren’t restricted for monsters. At least, for the ones that could operate a car. Her heart hammering in her chest and hoping that she’d make it to school before something happened to Frisk, she determinedly sped down the road towards the Ebottstown School District... only to run right into a huge traffic buildup.

"No, no, NO!" Toriel exclaimed in both desperation and frustration. She couldn’t stand thinking about what might happen; she’d spent the better part of last night trying to convince Frisk that things would get better for them. If something happened at school right after that, she was worried that it would destroy Frisk’s spirit. She couldn’t- wouldn’t let that happen. They’d already been through enough.

“Oh please…. Please do not let anything happen, please please please……” Toriel pleaded with no one in particular as she sat in her car, hoping for dear life to reach them in time before something happened.


	8. Chapter 7: Saved By the Bell

CHAPTER 7: Saved By The Bell

There was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary about a fifth grader getting on the bus to go to school. Frisk took some comfort in the normalcy as they took their usual seat, sitting at the window. They tried not to pay too much heed to the fact that the bus’s only occupants were humans; absolutely zero monster passengers. The monsters took their own bus to school, just a little later than the humans. Frisk couldn’t help but wonder if it was any different on that bus than this one; the drive was always quiet and boring. They couldn’t tell if it was because everyone was always plugged in to their electronics, or if it was because Frisk was famous. Or was it infamous now? It was probably all of the above.

Either way, they supposed, they might as well listen to something other than the grumble of the engine as it travelled its route. Frisk pulled out their phone and earbuds, picked something random and contented themselves to the tunes.

About ten minutes later, the bus arrived at the Ebbotstown School District. It was a large K-8 facility with armed guards posted at both the entrances to the humans’ wing on the left and the monsters’ wing on the right. Frisk got off the bus and headed to the right wing, showing their school ID to the guards before going inside. However, before they were allowed, they were asked to stop and submit to a search.

“What for?” Frisk asked. Even with the security being tense, the guards had never done searches before.

“Just security protocol,” the guard said, proceeding to pat Frisk down as other students watched before heading inside. The other guard searched Frisk’s backpack. When nothing of interest was found, Frisk was allowed on their way. They wondered if Sans would’ve made a pun about them being “frisked.” They knew Toriel wouldn’t like it one bit. Frisk wasn’t a terrorist or anything.

The hallways before homeroom period were usually abuzz with morning chatter; what was cool and vice-versa, who was doing what after school, who had a crush on whom, what high school they were thinking of going to, and other miscellaneous topics favored by the prepubescent. However, the halls were unusually quiet as the kids procured what they needed for the day from the lockers that lined the halls. Frisk could hear their own footsteps as they stepped down the hall, and they could feel stares from every direction, notably from the guards who were standing by and the security cameras on the ceiling. Whenever Frisk met their gaze, they would quickly turn away and pretend that nothing had happened just now.

_Stay determined_ , they told themselves, feeling very uncomfortable under this level of scrutiny. They knew this would happen; they had to face the day. _Don’t stop walking,_ they told themselves. _Don’t confront them. Remember what Asgore and Mom told you._

They made it to homeroom. The first thing that Frisk noticed was that before the morning announcements came on, at least a quarter of the kids in their class were absent. The teacher noted this casually, though Frisk swore that she was giving them a meaningful look out of the corner of their eye as the bell rang. First period would begin in five minutes; they had just enough time to get what they needed out of their locker.

…When Frisk arrived at their locker, they sighed at the word that’d been scratched into the painted metal door. The graffiti read _‘psycho’._

For a moment, Frisk’s resolve to not give in had faltered, but they quickly recovered and refused to let the day become a bad one. They continued to persevere all the way through the next few periods; maintaining normalcy and trying not to draw too much attention. Despite this, a feeling of anxiety was beginning to creep up within Frisk. It pervaded through them like a sense of unavoidable inevitability.

Once the bell had rung for lunch, the halls burst to life once more; Frisk was grateful for this sudden return to the norm. Breathing in relief, they headed down with the mob of preteens to the cafeteria, which was one of the few places in school that wasn’t completely segregated. Slowly, the various grade levels of middle school were called up to the lunch lines where they’d be served their lunch. Frisk, having been packed a lunch by Toriel, had no need to head on up. All that remained was finding a place to sit.

Being the Ambassador for humans and monsters meant that it made no difference where amongst the separated tables Frisk sat, but they preferred to sit among friends. As luck would have it, one of the tables was half-full, and the only one sitting in the empty half was someone they knew. It was Monster Kid. Frisk smiled at the sight of them, walking over with their packed lunch and sitting down across from them.

“Hey!” Frisk greeted Monster Kid as they sat down.

Monster Kid looked up, and their face showed surprise when they saw Frisk. “Oh!... Uh, yo.”

Frisk decided not to enquire why Kid didn’t greet them in their usual chipper manner and gave a warm smile. “Hey, I just wanted to say I’m sorry that I didn’t get to sign the accords. I know you and your parents were looking forward to seeing something happen.”

Kid returned the smile. “Dude, it’s no problem. You did your best, right? How were you supposed to know what was gonna happen?”

Frisk shrugged. “Asgore told me to expect attacks in the media. I just thought it’d be stupid rumors and stuff.”

Kid rolled their eyes. “Yeah, my mom hates how people can be real turds on TV. “But yo, nothing like Mettaton, amirite?” They asked, grinning. Suddenly, their eyes lit up. “Hey! Maybe you could get me MTT’s autograph?!”

Frisk looked skeptical. “I dunno, he’s pretty busy on his nationwide tour. He’s really getting a lot of fans.”

It was true: Mettaton, being the underground’s only celebrity, immediately took to putting on performances in the reservation with his cousin Napstablook, their friend Shyren, and his former employee, Burgerpants. It didn’t take them very long to attract the attention of a major TV entertainment network, and it all went uphill from there. Mettaton had starred in a great many talk shows, movies, TV series, and stage performances. Not only was his media profile impeccable, but he was also notable for appearing to be seemingly immune to criticism and any attempts to have his shows cancelled simply for being a monster. According to him, he had already reached the point where there was no stopping him the moment he began his endeavors in showbusiness. He was a very big inspiration to monsters, and the fact that he was extremely vocally supportive of Frisk’s diplomatic goals certainly didn’t hurt much either.

Suddenly Frisk wondered how Mettaton had taken seeing that stupid footage. They hoped that their known association hadn’t hurt Mettaton’s career. He hadn’t been blacklisted from the entertainment industry so far, but…

“Yo, dude, you ok?” Kid asked. “You look like you’re miles away.”

“I’m fine.” Frisk said, deciding now would be a good time to open their lunch. Toriel had packed them a turkey sandwhich, an orange, a water bottle, and two cookies. Frisk decided to share one with Kid.

“Yo, thanks!” Kid said as Frisk gave them the cookie. Monster Kid grabbed it with their tongue, like a frog. They ate the cookie in one pointy-tooth chomp. “Mmm!” Kid said in appreciation. “Yo, does your mom make these herself?”

“I don’t think so. She does like to bake pie though.” Frisk said.

“You should totally ask her where she gets those cookies, dude!” Kid said excitedly.

The two ate their lunch in silence after that. Frisk seemed enormously cheered up, but Kid looked… guilty about something. Frisk was concerned; what was Kid feeling so bad about?

“Kid?” Frisk said.

“Yeah, dude?” Kid replied.

“You look sad. Why?” Frisk asked.

Kid turned away from Frisk, unable to look them in the eye. “Yo, I…. My folks said that they don’t want me near you anymore.”

Frisk’s smile vanished, but their face conveyed understanding. “The video…”

“Yeah..” Kid said morosely. “They got super-freaked-out when they saw that footage of me getting attacked and Undyne… You get what I mean.” Then, Kid looked back at Frisk determinedly. “But I don’t believe it, dude! Not one bit! That’s not what happened at all! You’re my friend, and if some turd wants to hurt my friend, I’m not going to leave them behind!” Kid declared.

Frisk felt joy at these words. “Thanks, Kid. Here, you can have my other cookie.”

Kid smiled. “Yo dude, that’s what I’m talking about! Crazy people don’t give other kids their last cookie!”

Both Kid and Frisk laughed. They finished their lunch, and then the bell rang for recess. They went outside together along with the other kids. The recess area was big; there was a playground for the elementary scholars, and a big open field for the middle scholars. The air outside was fresh and cool; it was a perfect day to be with friends. It was too bad that it only lasted for twenty minutes.

There were no security guards at recess, but there were still cameras all around, surveilling the area. Frisk thought back to how Morpho said that they wanted to encourage interaction between humans and monsters, despite the pushback against it. The way Frisk saw it, the whole thing felt like some kind of social experiment. They didn’t like the idea of being anyone’s lab rat.

“Yo dude, you holding up ok?” Kid asked, breaking Frisk out of their thoughts. “You really seemed like you needed cheering up back in the cafeteria.”

Frisk sighed. “Everyone was acting all tense around me. They don’t like me.”

Kid scowled. “Yo, that’s not cool! You’re a great friend, dude! They just don’t know you!”

“Someone scratched ‘psycho’ into my locker door.” Frisk said.

Kid’s face turned to one of shock. “….Dude…that’s… that’s just not cool. If they want to call my friend a psycho, they should totally come up to us and say it! Right to our faces! They don’t have the guts!” Kid exclaimed, drawing some attention.  
“Kid!” Frisk said, a little panicked. “Not so loud-!”

“That’s cause that freak is a psycho!” A voice rang out.

It was a tall human girl, who looked about twice Frisk and Kid’s sizes. They looked to be in the seventh grade. She walked up to them, leering over the two of them like a giant in a fairy tale.

Kid narrowed their eyes, standing their ground. “And what do you know?”

“All I know is that anyone who’d actually live with monsters and call them their friends has got to be weird! I mean look at that stupid lizard!” She said, pointing at Kid. “That thing grabs stuff with their TONGUE! Who DOES that? Not to mention that video where Freak kills everyone. No wonder you fit in so well with them!” the girl said snappishly.

“YO! Don’t call them a freak, you-you-you TURD!!” Kid roared.

“What’d you call me?!” The girl snarled.

“You’re being a real turd!” Kid shouted. “Who do you think you are?!”

“I’m still better than Freak over there! What makes you so special anyways, you fell into a cave and got out alive?”

“I didn’t kill or even hurt anyone once when I was underground. I don’t fight. I’m a pacifist.” Frisk said, also standing their ground. “That footage is fake. Kid was there, they can tell you!”

“Whatever! Pacifist my butt! If you’re so nonviolent, then why were the guards getting all FRISKY with you? We all know you’re just saying that to suck up to the REAL humans!”

“That’s not true!” Frisk yelled in anger. Did she REALLY have to make THAT pun…?

“What are you gonna do about it?” She sneered, pushing Frisk backwards, making them fall onto the ground.

“HEY!” Kid shouted in anger. “You can’t do that to my friend!”

“Watch me!” The girl shouted, tripping Kid’s legs, making them fall face-first onto the ground.

“Kid!” Frisk yelled, getting up and running over to them. They helped Kid up, who now had dirt on their face and tears in their eyes.

“Y-yo…. You helped me b-back up again…” Kid said, their voice shaking from crying. “Just like back then.”

“Aww, how cute!” The girl said in a mockingly-sweet voice. “What, are you two gonna get married and have weird mutant babies together?”

“You leave them alone.” Frisk said, looking firm. “You don’t have the right to just push people around. I’m not a freak, and I’m not a psycho. I’ve worked hard to make peace happen! I’ve met with politicians! And I was THIS close to working things out! I don’t care about some stupid video! We’ve gotten far before, we’ll get far again! And then we’ll really work it out!” The shouting match between them had attracted a crowd of onlookers.

“Why don’t you put your money where your mouth is?” The girl said, clenching her fist and making her knuckles pop. Geez, she was even meaner than Undyne could be sometimes. Suddenly, someone in the crowd started yelling “Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!” They were quickly joined in. Suddenly, it became a ring of onlookers demanding a fight between the two humans in the center of the ring.

“I’m not gonna fight you.” Frisk said. Why weren’t those guards here?! They were never around when you actually needed them! And where were the teachers?!

**“FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!”** The crowd’s chant seemed to grow louder with every passing second.

“You think you’re so tough? You’re just a loser!” She said, falling back on petty trash talk.

“I said I’m not gonna fight.” Frisk said. “I mean it. I’m a pacifist. I’m never going to hurt anyone. Not now, not ever!”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, really!” Frisk shouted.

“Even if I do something like THIS?”

She turned over to Kid and walked over to them. What happened next was fast and blurred for Frisk. All they could tell was that they were suddenly moving as fast as they could to get in front of Kid, and the next thing they knew, suddenly a forceful blow crashed itself right into Frisk’s face, sending them toppling backwards onto the dirt again. They heard themselves cry out in pain. Everything they saw became blurry as they lied on the ground. They could still hear the crowd chanting, the bully laughing, Kid screaming for help, and right before it all went black, what sounded like Toriel screaming their name with a tone of absolute horror.

_**“FRISK!”** _


	9. Chapter 8: Close to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: The Song "Close to You" is owned by the Music Group known as the Carpenters. The lyrics have been slightly edited for the purposes of this chapter.

CHAPTER 8: Close To You

What Toriel both loved and hated most about her intuitions was that they were rarely ever wrong. In this case, it was the latter; she had a feeling that something would happen to Frisk. And she was right.

She had been held up on the road by a car accident which backed up traffic for over an hour and a half, and then when she finally arrived at the Ebottstown School District, she had been accosted by the security guards despite the fact that came here on a daily basis to teach. After providing her ID, she had been further questioned as to why she had shown up to work earlier than usual. In frustration, she explained that she, as a mother of someone who attended this school, was worried about the welfare of their child. Losing patience by the second, she demanded to be allowed inside the school so that she could make sure that everything was alright.

Toriel was allowed inside, and she made her way to the main offices to wait for more information from the Principal. After waiting about ten minutes, She had been allowed inside, where she was told that no incidents had been reported, and that right now, the kids were outside at recess. Toriel had felt some relief, until the Principal got a call that the security cameras had some kind of gathering of kids on the field. Feeling her blood running cold, she rushed over with the Principal and a guard to the field and towards the gathering. She had arrived just in time to watch some brute of a girl literally strike her child- her Frisk, down to the ground.

Toriel couldn’t help screaming their name in terror. It was every parent’s worst nightmare. She’d already lived through the worst once before.

Frisk was unresponsive. There was already a bruise forming on their soft, baby-faced features. The only sounds they made were their soft breathing. Frantic, Toriel looked at their soul; nothing to worry about there, the damage was purely corporeal. She looked at the bully, who hadn’t said a word since Toriel’s arrival; only stood there in fear. And she was right to be afraid; for a split second, Toriel considered teaching her a lesson that they certainly didn’t teach in classrooms.

But Frisk was her priority right now, and they’d be horrified if Toriel had laid harm to another child, no matter how they may have acted. With this in mind, she readied her healing magic, prepared to lessen the pain…

“Ma’am, stop your magical activity at once.” One of the guards said. “No magic is allowed on school premises.”

Toriel stopped, aghast that they were preventing her from helping Frisk. She inhaled deeply. “I am trying to heal my child!”

“Toriel, I’m sorry.” The principal said. “It’s the Board’s rules, not mine. You can take your child to the nurse’s office. I’ll deal with whoever did this.” At this, Toriel picked up Frisk, cradling their unconscious body in her arms, and carried them away as the principal dismissed the crowd and began questioning Kid and the older girl.

It didn’t take long for Toriel to reach the nurse’s office. Once there, she laid Frisk’s body down on the nearby cot and the nurse got to work. After a short examination, it was determined that Frisk had merely been knocked unconscious; a few hours of bed rest would be all they needed. The nurse had also recommended an ice pack for the bruise, but Toriel assured her that with her healing magic, Frisk would recover quickly. With that, she took their child home early.

When Toriel came home, it was well into nightfall. She had put Frisk in their bed and used her healing magic on them; the bruising was already starting to heal, albeit slowly. Not long after, Sans and Papyrus arrived, saying that word had spread amongst the monsters what’d happened. The kids had told their parents, some of whom went to Grillbys, which was how Sans found out, which was how Papyrus found out. Papyrus had also called Undyne, who was also on her way along with Alphys.

“so yeah, everyone’s on their way.” Sans finished explaining.

Toriel smiled and shook her head. “I am happy that you all want to be here for Frisk, but they need rest.”

“WE’LL BE HERE WHEN THEY WAKE UP!” Papyrus said with his usual cheerfulness. “THERE’S NOTHING LIKE WAKING UP TO FINDING ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS WAITING FOR YOU!”

“you said it, bro.” Sans said, turning to Toriel. “is it really surprising that the kid’s got a ‘skele-ton’ of friends?” He grinned at his pun.

“SANS!” Papyrus exclaimed once again in his usual exasperated reaction to his brother’s puns. Toriel on the other hand, giggled. “Yes, that is quite true.” She agreed, smiling “When you have so many friends, you can’t really ask for ‘fe-more!’” Both she and Sans fell to pieces laughing while Papyrus picked up a cushion from Toriel’s sofa and screamed into it. It was torture for the taller skeleton.

Fortunately, Papyrus didn’t have to suffer the company of pun-loving dorks for very long; the sound of a motorcycle pulling in front of the house announced the arrival of Undyne and Alphys. A knock on the door later, Undyne had entered, looking riled up as usual. “NGYAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!” Undyne gave her signature war cry. “TELL ME TORIEL! TELL ME WHO SOCKED OUR FRISK! I’M GONNA FREAKIN’ KILL ‘EM!!!!”

“U-undyne!” Alphys called, walking inside. “You promised! No swearing vengeance!”

“Undyne, believe me, I had the same thoughts myself.” Toriel said darkly. “The principal told me that particular child has been suspended for a week.” She sounded as though she were restraining herself from using more derogatory language.

“It still pisses me off!” Undyne seethed. “That BRAT tried attacking a kid just to get to them! AND IT WORKED! THEY USED FRISK’S SWEETNESS AGAINST THEM! NGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!”

“Undyne, please be quiet!” Toriel said with some urgency. “Frisk suffered a loss of consciousness! They need rest!”

“I’m okay now, Mom.” A tiny, familiar voice called out. Frisk had just descended down the stairs and into the foyer.

“FRISK!” Everyone exclaimed joyfully. Frisk smiled as they were rushed by everyone in a big group hug. It lasted for about twenty seconds. They were just that glad to see Frisk was alright.

“Are you sure you are well, my child?” Toriel asked with some concern. “No headaches or wooziness or anything?”

“I told you I’m fine, Mom. Don’t worry!” Frisk gave a big smile that seemed to reassure Toriel.

“oh man, kid.” Sans said. “you shoulda seen pap when he heard you got slugged. he couldn’t stop crying.”

“I DIDN’T CRY!” Papyrus said defiantly. “WHEN I HEARD, I LEAPT RIGHT INTO ACTION! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS THERE TO DEFEND HIS MANY FRIENDS!”

“well kid, that shiner ain’t too bad. you looked a lot worse when you tried out my special telescope.”

“The one you painted on the viewing lens?” Frisk asked, grinning.

“that’s the one.” Sans said, returning the grin.

“Hey, Frisk! I heard what you did for that Kid!” Undyne said, giving a toothy smile. “You stood your ground and stuck with what you believed in! That’s AWESOME!” She said, giving Frisk a noogie.

“Ow! Cut it out!” Frisk protested, but they were smiling and blushing from the compliment all the same.

“I-I was worried when I heard you fell unconscious, Frisk!” Alphys said. “I’m glad you’re okay!”

“Thanks, you guys!” Frisk said. “I’m really happy you’re all here.”

At that moment, a knock on the door came. Frisk went to get the door. When they opened it, they were surprised to find that it was Asgore. “May I come in?” He asked.

Frisk looked happy to see him. “Sure! Everyone will be here now!”

When Asgore stepped inside, everyone’s eyes were on the king, including Toriel’s whose kind visage had turned into a cool gaze at the sight of her estranged husband.

“Asgore.” She said. “I had no idea you would be stopping by.”

“Undyne called me and told me what happened.” Asgore said, maintaining an amicable manner. “I was worried about Frisk, like everyone else here, it seems-”

“Why are you really here, Asgore?” Toriel said coldly.

“Why else would I be here?” He responded.

“I do not think you want me to answer that, Dreemurr.” Whenever Toriel referred to Asgore only by his surname, it meant she was really upset at him. The others didn’t react; all they could do was wait for the storm to hit.

Asgore was obviously aware of this. “Is there something you want to say to me then, Toriel?”

“Other than asking you politely to leave?” She replied.

“I’m worried about Frisk.” Asgore restated simply. “The politics of the entire situation have gotten out of hand-“

“The POLITICS?” Toriel finally exploded. “Dreemurr, are you worried about Frisk at all, or are you worried about your precious ‘child ambassador?’ Where were you when Frisk was being treated like the plague at school? When they were getting pummeled into submission!? Your POLITICS are what got Frisk into this mess!”

Undyne looked as though she wanted to argue on Asgore’s behalf, but Alphys held her hand, shaking her head. The message was clear; it was best not to interfere.

Asgore closed his eyes. Everyone thought he would quietly bid everyone farewell at that point, but to everyone’s surprise, Asgore responded to Toriel’s argument, and not with his usual friendly demeanor; he was actually arguing back for once. “MY politics? Toriel, I did NOT force Frisk to become the ambassador. I GAVE them the chance, and THEY accepted it, because they inspire HOPE in other people in ways that you and I have BOTH failed to do! And Frisk isn’t the ONLY ONE suffering; there are monsters out there suffering that EXACT same prejudice-fueled grief! It’s only been one day since that damned footage came out, and it’s threatened to undermine EVERYTHING that Frisk has worked for! Also, you may be their mother now, but you are NOT the only one who cares about Frisk! Their future is important to MANY people; NOT just the ones standing in this foyer! And Frisk knows this! They care about everyone- even more than YOU seem to, at any rate!”

Everyone in the room witnessed the argument in shock. Sans wasn’t saying a word, Papyrus looked very uncomfortable, Undyne looked stunned, and Alphys just stared wide-eyed at the spectacle.

Toriel was surprised that Asgore was responding, but she was quick with a retort of her own. “THAT IS JUST LIKE YOU!” She screamed, with tears in her eyes. “It’s JUST like you to JUSTIFY all of this!” She was already choking on tears as she screamed at Asgore. “Just like all those years ago after Chara and Asriel died! You always try to pave the future of humans and monsters on Children! CHILDREN, Asgore!” The tears had finally freed themselves from her eyes. “What about the six children who fell into the underground after that?! They all had futures, Asgore! They all had hopes and dreams!”

The silence that befell the room was deafening.

“You are never going to stop this, are you?” Toriel cried. “Putting children in harm’s way, all for the greater good… When does it end, Asgore? And why does it have to be with Frisk?”

Asgore exhaled deeply, letting his anger subside. “Toriel… I’m sorry. You’re right.”

Toriel just stared at Asgore. So did everyone else.

“There’s another reason I came here.” He said. “It’s because… those children you mentioned. They’re finally getting their comeuppance.”

“Wait!” Undyne said, speaking up for the first time. “Comeuppance? What does THAT mean?!”

“I’m afraid it means exactly what it sounds like.” A familiar voice replied. Morpho stepped inside the house, followed by two men in black.

“Asgore, what is going on?” Toriel asked with fear in her voice.

“I came here to tell you that from this point onward, you’ll have to be the one to help Frisk in their mission for peace.” Asgore said.

“What?!” Toriel exclaimed. Her tone was now shocked, not angry. She turned to Morpho. “What is going on?!?” She repeated.

Morpho sighed with regret. “Asgore is currently under investigation by the Attorney General’s office for the disappearances of the six human children who all went missing on Mount Ebott over the course of the twenty-first century.” He said solemnly, sticking to the facts. “It is very likely that he will be charged with their murders, and put on trial.”

“Y-you can’t do that!” Alphys stuttered out. “We need Asgore! And besides, he has diplomatic immunity, doesn’t he?!” She asked, flustered.

“I’ve waived my extraterritorial rights for the entirety of the investigation.” Asgore said. “Justice is going to be served.”

“A-asgore….” Toriel could barely speak.

“Toriel, you were always right about me.” The king said sadly. “I am a miserable and pathetic creature. And someone like that cannot be the leader that monsterkind needs. Or the mentor Frisk needs. You were always better than me in that regard. It’s for the best that this comes to pass.”

“Asgore, NO!” Undyne shouted. “You CAN’T back down! It’s like Al said; we need you!”

“This is all for the best.” Asgore repeated firmly. “Toriel, it’s up to you now. I’m sorry to burden you as I do so very often. I… really wish things had been different.” He turned to the agents. “Alright. It’s time to go.”

“You have the right to remain silent,” one of the agents said, attaching what appeared to be a large set of electric handcuffs to Asgore’s wrists. “Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, then one will be provided. Do you understand your rights?”

“I do.” Asgore said.

“With all this in mind, do you wish to say anything to me?” The agent asked. Asgore was silent. “Let’s go then.”

And with that, Asgore was led away to an armored van parked outside of Toriel’s house. It drove off shortly afterward, leaving the family inside in silence.

“A-ASGORE’S GOING TO BE OK, RIGHT?” Papyrus asked. “RIGHT?!”

“hey, where’d the kid go?” Sans asked, looking around. Sure enough, Frisk had disappeared from the living room without anyone noticing.

“I-I think they went back upstairs.” Alphys said, still winded from witnessing Asgore’s arrest.

“we should get going.” Sans said. “i think tori and the kid need to talk about some stuff.”

“R-RIGHT!” Papyrus said. “IN THE MEANTIME, DON’T HESITATE TO CALL US IF ANYTHING ELSE HAPPENS!” The skeleton brothers took their leave. They probably took a shortcut home.

“S-should w-we get going, Undyne?” Alphys asked.

“Yeah, we’d better.” She said. “Toriel, remember! We’re a call away! See ya later!” And with that, the couple left. The motorcycle started up with a loud rumble and roared as it sped away.

Toriel was left all alone in the foyer. She could barely process what had just happened. One moment, they were all gathered like a family, having a moment. The next, Asgore had been arrested, and now everyone was gone. It was all so out-of-the-blue; she hadn’t expected Asgore to allow himself to be tried for what happened to those poor children. She found herself wondering what would happen to her estranged husband. She hated what he did, how he let himself get caught up in his despair and cause so much death and pain. On the other hand, like it or not, Asgore had guided Frisk on their path as an ambassador. Their path to peace. She suddenly remembered that Frisk had disappeared without a word, right in the middle of her argument with Asgore. She walked upstairs to Frisk’s room and opened the door.

Inside, the lights were out. Frisk was lying down on their bed, facing away from the door. They were crying.

“Frisk?” Toriel called out in a concerned voice. She walked over to them and sat down on the bed next to them. “Frisk, there is something you need to know...”

“Asgore’s been arrested.” Frisk said miserably.

“I am sorry, my child…” Toriel said softly. “I am so sorry you had to see us fight like that.”

“I’m the one who should be sorry…” Frisk sobbed. “I-I wanted to stay with you, and I also wanted to be the ambassador and help everyone. I… I just keep making you two fight. It’s my fault…”

Toriel held Frisk’s shoulder and turned them towards her. Their eyes were streaming tears. “It is not your fault. Asgore and I… It’s complicated. It was complicated even before you fell down.” She sighed. “One of these days, the two of us are going to work things out. I know I can’t hold that off forever…”

“Do you hate him, Mom? I know he still loves you.”

Toriel swallowed. “No. No, I don’t hate Asgore, my child. And I know he still loves me. I only hate what he’s done. What he let himself become.”

“Do you... still love him too?” Frisk asked tentatively.

Toriel was quiet for a minute, but she answered. “I honestly don’t know. Maybe a part of me cares for Asgore, but that’s probably why it is painful to be around him. There is no one in the world that was ever as close to me as he was… Oh, Frisk, are you hoping that we are going to get back together?” Toriel questioned.

It was Frisk’s turn to pause, albeit still sniffling. “I just want you both to be happy, whether or not you’re together.” They said. “I hate this. I-it’s one thing for me to get hurt, but seeing everyone I love hurt and sad? And I can’t do a thing about it?” They choked on a sob. “I can’t stand it.”

“I know,” Toriel said, feeling her heart break.

“…Mom, there’s… there’s something I need to tell you... Remember what Sans in that video said? That sci-fi stuff?”

Toriel was silent. “My child, what do you mean?”

“There’s a reason I did everything so perfectly underground.” Frisk said. “Whenever I messed up, I could just reset time with my determination. I did it every time underground when something went wrong… Or if I died.”

Toriel was shocked. “Frisk…” She tried to say more, but couldn’t find the words. Her child… had this power? All this time?

“When I got to the surface,” Frisk continued. “I promised myself no more resets. I want to stay with you. I want to be happy and stuff. But all this…” They started sobbing again, harder than ever. “It’s getting harder and harder not to reset…!”

Toriel laid down next to Frisk and with one arm, held them close to her. “Frisk, sweetie, you just listen to me. I know you are not going to use that power. You’re strong. So much stronger than you think you are. We’re going to get through all of this. We’re your family now, Frisk. You do not have to face this alone, or run away from it.”

Frisk choked on their tears as they spoke. “B-but…”

“I promise you, Frisk. We are going to get through this. We all love you so much.”

“I…. I love you all too… I don’t want to lose you…”

“You will not.” Toriel said softly, gently feeling their head and keeping them close. Putting her hand over their chest, she could feel their heartbeat. Smiling, Toriel began to gently sing a song to soothe them into sleep.

 _“Why do birds; suddenly appear?_  
_Everytime you are near_  
_Just like me, they long to be_  
_Close to you_

 _Why do stars; fall down from the sky?_  
_Everytime you walk by_  
_Just like me, they long to be_  
_Close to you_

 _On the day that you were born, the angels got together and decided_  
_To create a dream come true_  
_So they sprinkled moondust in your hair_  
_Of brown and starlight in your eyes so true_

 _That is why all the kids in town; Follow you all around_  
_Just like me, they long to be_  
_Close to you…”_

Frisk continued to cry as she sang her lullaby, but Toriel held them close and never left their side. Slowly, Frisk’s sobbing began to subside as the feeling of being safe and loved came over them. Then, all she could hear was Frisk’s deep breathing as they calmed down. Finally, as Toriel finished, the breathing became that of a gentle rest. Toriel looked at the sleeping child and gave a smile. They’d managed to get away from all this strain… at least for a little while. She looked out the nearby window at the moon and stars, a sight that still dazzled her three months after the monsters were freed. She looked down at the child responsible for all of these good things.

She would protect Frisk. She was determined.


	10. Chapter 9: Powerless

CHAPTER 9: Powerless

There were a lot of things weighing on Toriel’s mind at the moment. Asgore getting arrested by federal agents and very likely being put on trial. The welfare of all her friends on the reservation who were worried about their freedom. The newfound discovery of Frisk’s power, and the severe strain it’d put on them as things only got worse. What was weighing the most on her mind however, was that she’d gotten a call from the principal regarding Frisk this morning. He had sounded urgent, asking that she arrive earlier for a meeting regarding what would be best for Frisk in light of everything that’d happened yesterday. She had a feeling that what happened the day before also had a big involvement in it as well.

Toriel decided to let Frisk stay home from school; which they had been absolutely elated about, and went to attend the meeting. She didn’t have a problem with letting them stay home alone; they already had their own cell phone, and they’d proven many times over that they could fend for themselves. She did, however, instruct them not to leave the house until she got home, or watch the news. The last thing she wanted to find was some paparazi hounding her child.

Toriel made her way over to the monsters’ entrance, instinctively looking over at the humans’ half. She wished so badly to teach at least one of Frisk’s classes. Her job had been a dream come true, and it didn’t hurt that she made history accomplishing it. She got to teach children, work with them, be there for them, and help them build their futures. Now though, it meant that she didn’t get to see Frisk most of the day. She always liked to make sure that Frisk always did all of their schoolwork so that it would free up the weekends. Toriel had grown to cherish those happy days.

She never thought she’d see a day where she wasn’t happy in the slightest to come to the Ebottstown School district.

Toriel reached the entrance and presented her teacher’s ID, explaining that the principal had called her early for a meeting. This time, they let her through without any trouble. She made her way over to the conference room, and when she opened the door, she was surprised to find that she and the principal were not the only occupants in the room. There were other humans attending, and even some monsters; some of whom she recognized as being parents of her students.

“Ah, Toriel.” The principal greeted her. “Please, come in. Take a seat.”

Toriel noticed that the only spot left at the conference table was the one at the other head of the table, exactly where the principal and all the other attendees would be able to look right at her. She suddenly had a bad feeling about how this meeting would go.

“Now, Toriel. You know why we’re all here?” The principal asked.

“You said it was concerning my child, Frisk?” Toriel asked warily.

“Yes, it’s something of a proposal. We were wondering, how would you like to have a class with your child? With Frisk?”

Toriel’s eyes widened in surprise. Was the principal seriously offering her this? It just sounded too good to be true. Was there some kind of catch?

“I…” Toriel started, her words failing her. Then she smiled. “I would love to have a class with Frisk! I do not get to see them for most of the day!” She exclaimed with joy.

“Wonderful, wonderful!” the principal said. His voice seemed to hold… relief? “I’m sure you’ll be able enjoy the quality time on top of the education.”

Toriel continued smiling. “Now, what changes to our respective schedules will be made? Which time will Frisk be taking my class? Will it be with the other fifth-grade monsters, or humans?”

Everyone shifted uncomfortably. “You see,” the principal said with unease in his voice. “The thing is, we thought it would be best if it were one-on-one classes. For the whole day.”

Toriel was sure she didn’t hear that right. “You… want to put my child… in an isolated classroom?” She asked. “And for the whole day? No lunch, recess, or study hall?”

“I-it’s just that we’ve been talking,” the principal said hastily, “and we feel that it would be the safest option for Frisk.”

“I’m sorry sir,” Toriel said, “but I find that hard to believe. If this ‘proposal’ really is just for my child’s safety, then why exactly are these other parents here?”

“Forgive me,” one parent spoke up for the first time since Toriel arrived. “But didn’t your child get into a fight yesterday?”

“My child wasn’t the one who started that fight!” Toriel replied hotly. “They were defending another student and refusing to engage in any physical violence at all!”

“That’s not what my Angie told me!” another parent spoke up. “She said that kid of your threatened to kill her when she tried to talk with them and their monster friend!”

“Wait, you are the parent of that girl who punched my child unconscious?” Toriel asked, refraining from saying other things that she dearly wished to say.

“It was in self-defense!” They responded back in anger. “It’s what my kid told me, and I believe her! Also, may I add that I wholeheartedly disagree with the decision to suspend Angie for a week?” They mentioned offhandedly to the principal.

Toriel was resolute. “Believe what you want. The fact remains that both I and the principal saw exactly what happened when it did, and so did the security cameras.” She restrained herself from getting angry, but not without restraint.

“Well we wouldn’t have to have those cameras if it weren’t for your child…” Another parent spoke up. At this, Toriel’s restraint broke.

“I am sorry, WHAT did you just say?” Toriel exclaimed.

“I mean, it is true! Everyone’s been on edge ever since what happened in that news story!” They continued.

“My child has never harmed anyone, nor have they EVER given anyone any reason to be afraid!” Toriel fired back. She was berating herself in her thoughts for losing her temper, but she continued. “Is this what all of this is about? You’re all so willing to believe that despite ALL the evidence to the contrary, that Frisk is somehow a danger to every other child here that you think it is a good idea to ISOLATE them from all of their friends and classmates?!”

There was a very uncomfortable silence following this outburst. The human parents looked afraid of Toriel, as though she might turn violent. The monster parents looked down, at the walls, at others, anywhere except her. The principal pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose; he’d clearly anticipated this outcome for the meeting.

“We’re not trying to force anything on you or your child, Toriel.” The principal said. “If this solution won’t work, then maybe we could find an alterna-“

“I have one already, thank you.” Toriel said shortly. “If you’re going to just lock Frisk away like some rabid animal, then I won’t have any part in it.” She exhaled heavily, then she turned to the principal. “I will be taking a leave of absence for an indefinite period of time until this matter is resolved. I will have a substitute teach my classes in the meantime. I will be taking Frisk out of school and handling their education personally.”

The principal looked worried. “Are you sure? We could find another way… And please know that this isn't going to affect your standing or anything here...”

“I am sure, sir.” She said. “Now, if you will excuse me.” With that, Toriel left the meeting with the lingering feeling of having accomplished nothing despite standing her ground.

Meanwhile, back at home, despite being explicitly told by Toriel not to do so, Frisk was watching the news. While any other child their age would’ve been gleeful at the idea of being left home alone unsupervised, it was nothing short of imprisonment for Frisk. Despite whatever might be happening now, they did have friends who were probably worried, especially after what happened yesterday. Not only that, but more than ever, Frisk was getting the sense of just how powerless they were in the face of all of this. They felt the least they could do was keep up with what was going on. They turned to the TV where a gruff, brown-haired anchorman was delivering the news.

_“This week, on OS News, the “Monster Situation” has not improved. In fact, it’s only gotten worse in the days following the controversial summit involving the disturbing footage shown during the press conference mere moments before the Ebott Accords were signed. As we can see here-” A pie chart appeared next to the anchorman- “there has been a thirty-percent increase in anti-monster activity. Protests are now common, despite public statements from the Extraordinary Protectorate discouraging these types of actions. We now bring you live to one of our reporters at the site of one of these protests. Tell us; what's going on, Eli?_

The camera shifted to a blond man with an English accent standing in front of a group of protesters. Frisk noticed that his facial features were very similar to the anchorman's. They could've been twins...

_“Thank you, David. As we can see here, a crowd has gathered outside in the streets of Washington DC near the Capitol Building demanding action be taken against what they call the “impending threat” posed by monsterkind. Just listen to the crowd now,”_

_“GO BACK UNDER OR SIX FEET UNDER!”_

_“MONSTERS BELONG IN CAGES!”_

_“WE THE PEOPLE, NOT THE MONSTERS!”_

_“As you can see, the crowds have gotten bigger and more restless ever since the failed signing of the Ebott Accords. Lawmakers in here in the Beltway are feeling the pressure, and many feel that it’s only a matter of time before they give in and put a stop to any hopes for our guests living near Mount Ebott. Ah, we see someone coming out of the Capitol Building!”_

Frisk immediately recognized the Blue Butterfly pin on their lapel. It was Morpho.

_“Director Morpho!” The reporter said as the blond delegate arrived in front of the camera. “What’s your take on the current situation?” Morpho cleared his throat before responding. “I speak for the Extraordinary Protectorate when I say that this situation is the exact opposite of what we were aiming for.”_

_“What about the footage? Is it true that the Protectorate hasn’t found any leads on who aired it or why?”_

_“The intent was obviously to disrupt our efforts with Ambassador Frisk and King Asgore, and unfortunately, they seem to have succeeded. It may be quite a while before we get the needed votes to put our plan into action; right now, the House of Representatives and the Senate are more concerned with cleaning up this mess than making headway in that direction.”_

So the plan was still derailed. For now anyways, Frisk thought.

_“Morpho, you have gone on record before stating that you trusted Ambassador Frisk. According to our polls, around fifty-eight percent of the human population believe the child ambassador to be dangerous or mentally unhinged. What do you have to say to these claims?”_

_“I’d call them unfounded, given that everyone in the footage is alive and well.”_

_“So the Protectorate hasn’t launched any kind of investigation into Ambassador Frisk’s actions or mental state?”_

_“No, we haven’t. Again, the footage is nowhere near conclusive enough to warrant an investigation into a fifth-grader.”_

_“But you have managed to gleam some facts from the footage, such as that King Asgore had murdered six human children for their souls? He was arrested and charged with multiple counts of murder by the Attorney General’s office, right?”_

_Morpho looked uncomfortable. “That was a completely unexpected and unfortunate turn of events. Yes Asgore has been arrested, but-“_

_“What about what the video purports about the young Ambassador Frisk? According to the footage, they have some kind of power where they can “reset,” turning back time to a certain point?”_

Frisk’s heart froze in their chest. So now everyone knew about the resets?

_“That is nonsensical. Monsters may have returned, and they may know how to use magic, but even amongst magical experts, I can confirm that particular kind of power is as credible as parallel worlds; a theory, and a shaky one at that.” Morpho said, looking annoyed._

_“But it would explain how the footage exists, right? If Frisk had murdered all the monsters and then reset, it would explain why they’re all still alive, right? It would also explain their success as an ambassador; they could simply reset if they say or do something wrong until they got the right outcome?”_

_“I’m sorry, but I deal with politics, not sci-fi. Goodbye.” Morpho said shortly and then walked off._

_“And there you have it. David, what do you make of this?” Eli asked before the camera returned to the station._

_“It’s absolute pandemonium. I hate to say it, ladies and gentlemen, but with all this uproar, the question hangs about in the air; is the prospect of peace worth it? Is it even possible at this point, or is it a pipe dream?”_

Frisk turned off the television and walked away, feeling more miserable than ever before. They didn’t know what they were expecting; the whole thing just seemed to drag on. What’s worse, now EVERYONE seemed to know about the resets; who was ever going to trust Frisk again? ...Then again, Morpho was right, Frisk thought. The story was outlandish by anyone's standards, but when did that ever stop the media from running its mouth? Whenever they met with Alphys, she'd tell them how Mettaton would sometimes get poked at in the media over the most stupid stuff, but at least he had the power to stand against it; they were just being kept from everything. More than anything, they felt completely and utterly powerless. There had to be something they could do to fix this mess. Anything at all.

At that moment, Frisk heard a loud tapping sound. Unsure whether they heard it or not, they listened intently for the sound to come again, hoping to pinpoint where it was coming from. When it did come, Frisk realized that something was tapping on the windows. Or was it someone? They couldn’t see anything outside due to the curtains being drawn. Apprehension filled their heart at the thought that some journalist was prowling about, looking to make Frisk into their next big break. But the news wasn’t focused on their house… so it couldn’t be any reporters. At least, not from any major outlets.

The tap came again, and Frisk decided that enough was enough. They weren’t going to be made to be afraid in their own home, darn it! Drawing back the curtain and opening the window, Frisk looked outside, ready to give whoever it was what for. Instead of finding some sleazy freelance reporter however, they found themselves looking at someone they weren’t expecting to see on the surface.

“About time, you idiot! Took you long enough to notice!” The impatient, impolite voice was coming from the grassy ground below the window. The speaker appeared to be a small, talking golden flower with a face. He looked up at Frisk with some annoyance, before he looked away with a morose expression.

“W-what I mean to say is…. Howdy, Frisk…” The talking flower paused awkwardly. “Okay, yeah. This is officially weird.”


	11. Chapter 10: Your Best Friend

CHAPTER 10: Your Best Friend

“Asriel?!” Frisk exclaimed in shock. They rubbed their eyes, almost sure that they were playing tricks.

“No, you….” The flower seemed to restrain himself from spitting another insult. “I told you, Frisk. Don’t think of ‘me’ as being…. ‘him,’ the next time you saw me.” He sighed. “It’s Flowey now. Probably for good this time.” He added with some bitterness.

“Oh…” Frisk said, feeling sad for Flowey. “It’s ok. I’m still really really happy to see you though! You did say there’d be a next time!” They said, giving Flowey a knowing smile.

“…You’re right, I did say that.” Flowey said. The talking flower’s normally sardonic and utilitarian attitude seemed noticeably subdued.

Frisk remembered Flowey all too well; he was the first person Frisk had met in the underground… and he tried to kill them. After exploring the Underground and befriending everyone, Frisk had discovered that Flowey was actually Toriel and Asgore’s long-dead son, Asriel Dreemurr. As Flowey, he lacked the power to love and feel compassion. After fighting Frisk as Asriel, he briefly regained his love and compassion, and shattered the Barrier. Nobody else but Frisk knew that the sociopathic talking flower was the one who had freed them all from their subterranean prison.

Unfortunately, Asriel had expended his power, and reverted back into being Flowey. Frisk had tried to convince him to go to the surface, but he refused; not wanting to break everyone’s hearts again. Asriel had already died once as the result of an ill-concocted plan between himself and their adoptive sibling, Chara. But here Flowey was now, on the surface. Frisk couldn’t help but be excited and happy; they still wanted to help Flowey regain his compassion, and seeing him in these trying times filled Frisk with immeasurable determination.

“What are you doing here? Did you change your mind about coming to the surface with us?” Frisk asked.

“Well…” Flowey began awkwardly. “Originally, I wasn’t. I was… well, not happy, but content to just stay behind and tend to the flowers back underground. It was better that I just disappear, anyways.”

“That’s not true, Flowey!” Frisk said firmly.

Flowey looked like he wanted to argue back; scathingly at that, but once again, he composed himself and continued. “I stayed behind for a while, but then I realized that the Underground was just going to get turned into a tourist trap or something…” Flowey muttered. “I realized that I wasn’t going to be alone anymore, whether I like it or not. So, if I’m going to have to put up with some company, I figured it might as well be someone I’d call…” Flowey paused. “A friend. There, I said it, okay? Don’t give me that look!!!” Flowey snapped, as the smile on Frisk’s face was growing.

“So you want to stay?!” Frisk said, who seemed unbelievably thrilled at the prospect. “On the surface?!”

“Yes, that’s the sum of it.” Flowey said shortly. “But first, I want to tell you about… something. Something I’ve been working on for my new… well, I guess you could call it a life…”

“What do you mean?” Frisk asked, curious.

“Call it a set of rules for me. You remember what… ‘he’ told you? Right after the Barrier was destroyed? He modified the way I viewed the world.”

“Yeah,” Frisk said. “It was ‘don’t kill, and don’t be killed.’”

“I’m stuck without my love and compassion again, so it was obviously hard for me to sympathize.” Flowey said. “But I still remember what it was like. And I know that he’d want to stick to that, no matter what happened…. You could say that’s Asriel’s last will.” Flowey said.

“Or you could say that you’re turning over a new ‘leaf.’” Frisk said, grinning and giggling at the pun.

“…You’ve been spending too much time with Smiley Trashbag.” Flowey grumbled, using his nickname for Sans.

“So that’s your new code? ‘Don’t kill, and don’t be killed?’” Frisk asked.

“Right.” Flowey said. “And then I came to the conclusion that I need friends to live as best as I can by that. It’s why I’m not being as… well, myself.” Flowey said. “I just try to think how he would feel about stuff, and how he’d go about living by the new rule.”

“The important thing is that it’s YOU doing it.” Frisk said, looking happier than ever. “Flowey, I’m so proud of you…! This is a really big step forward for you, it really is! You’re actually trying to live for yourself! You’re trying to move forward even when you can’t feel love or compassion! Don’t you get how really really good that is?”

“I don’t, but I think that I would if I could feel it.” Flowey murmured.

“Well that doesn’t matter. You have me now. I’ll help you however I can!” Frisk declared.

“I knew you’d say that…” Flowey said, giving a smile. It wasn’t because they felt grateful, but because they knew it prudent to live as if they were. “Alright,” Flowey said. “Given what the Underground’s gonna turn into, and given everything that’s happened between us, I decided to ask you…”

“Of course you can live with me!” Frisk exclaimed in joy. “There’s just one thing…”

“What, is it Mom- I mean… Toriel?” Flowey asked, correcting themselves.

“Well, there’s that.” Frisk said, pondering. “I think everyone still remembers when you took the human souls and tied everyone up like some comic book supervillain. The boss monsters, anyways.”

“We’ll just have to deal with that, I guess…” Flowey muttered.

“Don’t worry, Mom will believe me when I tell her you’re nice now!” Frisk said, smiling optimistically.

“Wait, ‘Mom?’ She adopted you?” Flowey asked, looking genuinely surprised.

“Yeah! She’s the best mom ever!... Oh. I’m sorry-“ Frisk began to apologize, looking guilty.

“Save it.” Flowey said. “I mean, it makes sense. I shouldn’t be surprised. I think Asriel would’ve loved that. He’d probably thank you for giving her that kind of joy again… But don’t call me ‘bro’ or anything sappy like that, got it?” Flowey snapped.

“No promises!” Frisk stuck out their tongue and smiled.

“Ugh…. But back to the topic on hand, she literally stopped me from KILLING you, you know. And I already know she can be REALLY overprotective as a mom.” Flowey said flatly.

“Well, everyone else tried to kill me too,” Frisk said, shrugging.

“Good point. Like I said, they barely know you, and it felt like they all really love you.” Flowey said.

“But yeah, the other thing is…” Frisk said tentatively. “If you wanna live with me and Mom, you gotta… well…”

“Spit it out!” Flowey said impatiently.

“You’ve… got to live in a flowerpot.” Frisk said finally.

“……What?...” Flowey looked at Frisk as though they’d grown an extra head. “You’re kidding me, right?”

“Well, I don’t think Mom would like it if you poked holes in her nice hardwood floors whenever you emerge, would she?”

“No, she wouldn’t.” Flowey agreed. “Golly, I remember all the times she got mad at me, Chara, and Dad- I mean, Asgore, for tracking mud in the house.” Flowey’s face displayed the ghost of a grin. “So, do you have any spare flowerpots lying around, or should I just wait in the backyard until you get one?” He asked.

“Nah, I’ve got a flowerpot! I’ve been saving it just in case you decided to come around and live with us, just like right now!” Frisk said and raced off away from the window to grab it before Flowey could respond. A few minutes later, Frisk had returned, coming outside the front door and they were holding an orange, clay flowerpot with a piece of masking tape on the side that read “Flowey” in black sharpie. The rest of pot was decorated with flower stickers, stars, and rainbows. They eagerly presented it to Flowey, who raised his eyes at the sight of it.

“You’ve GOT to be kidding me….” Flowey drooped over, hiding his face. “I’m going to live in THAT dang thing…” He said it as though he were facing a death sentence. “Let me guess, you were just WAITING all this time for me to show up.”

Frisk grinned sheepishly. “Yeah, I asked Asgore for a spare flowerpot.” They tried not to think of Asgore’s impending murder trial. “Also, no cursing. Mom doesn’t like that.”

After deeply exhaling, Flowey lifted his face back up. “Alright, fine. I’ll do it. But we also gotta go over some ground rules first.”

“Alright,” Frisk said. “Lay em’ on the table.”

Flowey nodded. “Number one, when I want to go somewhere, I ask that you…. PLEASE take me there.” He seemed to strain himself in his attempt to ask nicely. “The biggest issue I have with living in a pot is obviously not being able to go where I want.”

“Alright,” Frisk said. “But I can’t take you everywhere I go. Mom’s not going to go for letting you come to school with me, and when it’s time for bed, you go to sleep too. Also, maybe we could see Alphys about giving you something to move your flowerpot?”

“I can live with a curfew.” Flowey said simply. “And gosh, that’s… not a bad idea, actually. Alright, number two, and this is a serious one; …you don’t tell Toriel or Asgore about who I am… Speaking of which,” Flowey said, sounding as though they were bracing  
themselves for bad news. “did you… tell them…?”

“No. I didn’t say a word about you. I’m not gonna tell Mom until if and when you say so.”

“I don’t know if that day’ll ever come, Frisk.” Flowey said with a tone of melancholy.

“It will. One day. I just know it.” Frisk said with confidence.

“Right, moving on…” Flowey didn’t sound as though he totally believed it would happen. “Number three, and this is probably the most important of them all: NO RESETS. And I mean it. Unless you get yourself killed or maimed, there is to be absolutely NO resets, at ALL.” Flowey said this with as much seriousness as they could muster. “I just… I can’t handle another one, Frisk. Not after everything.”

“That’s okay, Flowey.” Frisk said, smiling. “I already made a promise to myself not to reset. I want to keep moving forward no matter what.”

Flowey gave a genuine smile. It wasn’t out of gratitude, but relief. “That’s…” He paused. “Thank you.” He finally said. “For not resetting.”

“It’d be stupid and boring anyway, right?” Frisk asked.

“Please don’t joke about that… but yeah, you’re right.” Flowey said.

“Alright, you wanna hop into the pot now?” Frisk asked. “It’s already filled with dark, moist dirt. Not too much, so it’s not hard for your roots to wiggle around or anything.”

“Sounds like you’ve taken up gardening with Asgore.” Flowey said.

“I have, actually. He also said it was good to have worms. You want any in your pot?”

“Ewwww!!! No!” Flowey blanched in disgust. “Just put the pot down, I’ll hop in. Also, you mind turning around?” Flowey slightly blushed. “I… I just don’t like people seeing my roots.”

“Okay,” Frisk said, respecting Flowey’s privacy. They heard the soft sounds of Flowey uprooting himself off the ground, possibly using his vines? Frisk couldn’t tell for sure. Moments later, Flowey told Frisk it was alright to turn around now.

Oh gosh.

The sight of Flowey in the pot. It was just too perfect.

“Gosh, would you quit staring?!” Flowey said, blushing. “It’s creepy!!!”

“Sorry!” Frisk said. “It’s just… it’s a good look for you.”

“…Alright then, well thanks.” Flowey said. “Okay, so now what?” He asked.

Frisk smiled, and then picked up the now-potted Flowey. He looked slightly alarmed at being a few feet above ground level. “Welcome home, that’s what.” They proceeded to take Flowey indoors. 

“Nice place…” Flowey murmured, taking in the interior. Toriel kept a modest, albeit clean house. “So you gonna give me the tour?”

“Yep!” Frisk then proceeded to show Flowey all throughout the house. They showed Flowey the living room, the kitchen, the foyer, the basement, Frisk’s room, Toriel’s room, and Frisk’s favorite room in the house: the dining room.

“It’s because this is where everybody gets altogether like a family.” Frisk said, smiling at the thought of everyone sitting down for a delicious dinner made by Toriel.

“I’ve never seen such a big table before…” Flowey said with small wonder. “It was always just the four of us back underground.”

“It’s not easy for all of us to get together.” Frisk said. “Asgore’s usually busy with stuff and…” Frisk trailed off, thinking how Asgore might not ever come back to have dinner with them.

“What?” Flowey asked, curious. “What about Asgore?”

“…I’m really, really glad you’re here, Flowey.” Frisk said with sadness in their voice and a smile on their face.

“You said that.” Flowey said. “Frisk, what’s going on? You seem way more happy to see me than you should be.”

“It’s a long story.” Frisk said.

“Well, tell me!” Flowey exclaimed. “If I’m going to be stuck in this stupid pot, I might as well listen!”

“Alright, so, you might not know this, but Asgore asked me to be the Ambassador between humans and monsters, and I accepted, so…” Frisk began as they told Flowey everything that happened since the barrier was destroyed. They told Flowey about the United States and its very complicated political situation, The Ebott Accords, the Genocide Footage, what happened at school, and Asgore’s arrest.

Flowey gave a short whistle. “Wow. Woooooooooow, that’s… Yeah, that’s a lot.”

Frisk shook their head. “Tell me about it.”

“So someone made some messed-up footage of you killing everyone, which is probably fake, and screwed up everything? Do I have that right?”

“Yep, that’s about the size of it.” Frisk said.

“And those guys in the… Protectorate? Huh, that sounds familiar. Maybe I read it in one of Toriel’s history books back when I was Asriel? I don’t remember, Chara was always the smart one…” Flowey murmured. “Anyways, they arrested Asgore?”

“Yeah. It’s looking pretty bad for him.” Frisk said morosely.

“And there’s nothing we can do?” Flowey asked.

“I dunno what to do.” Frisk said. “Morpho says he’s covering the investigation himself, but-“

“Forget about that idiot!” Flowey shouted. “C’mon, Frisk! This is everything you care about at stake here! Where’s the determination you showed when you overcame me trying to destroy the world twice?!”

“Well what do you suggest?” Frisk asked.

“…I’d say you need help. Lots of help. The good news is that you’re not short on that, despite all the BS with that tape. I’ve been through plenty of resets, and there never was a time when you just went psycho like that. I’m positive.” Flowey said.

“Maybe we should just wait until Mom gets home, and see what we can do from there.” Frisk said.

“Frisk, she’s not gonna let you tackle this on your own.” Flowey said sternly. “The only way you’re gonna solve this one is if you take action, get stuff done! You told me what was going on in the news, things are falling apart!”

“I can’t just leave everyone and make them worry, Flowey!” Frisk said. “They’re my family now!”

Flowey sighed. “You are SUCH an idiot. Why- WHY did I expect anything else? You’re a bleeding heart, Frisk. You think that whoever’s responsible for this is going to care about whether or not your family’s happy? They’re still out there!”

“We’ll talk to Mom about it.” Frisk said firmly. “That’s the plan.”

Flowey made a loud, exasperated noise. “Ok, fine. We wait for now… You got anything we can do in the meantime?”

“I’ve got both versions of Pokémon Corona and Aurora.” Frisk said.

“What’s… ‘pokey-mon?’” Flowey asked, somewhat apprehensive.

“C’mon, I’ll show you!” Frisk said, taking Flowey upstairs.


	12. Chapter 11: Mother Knows Best

CHAPTER 11: Mother Knows Best

“Ok, so because I rolled doubles, that means I get to roll again?” Flowey asked as he moved his Top Hat piece ten spaces across the Monopoly board using a small vine, landing on the space labeled “Water Works.” It was two spaces away from the one labeled “Go to Jail.” He decided to buy the property, paying one-hundred and fifty in-game dollars.

“Yep!” Frisk said, encouraging Flowey to roll again. Flowey tried playing Pokémon Aurora and found he liked it, but got bored of the long tutorial, and decided to take a break. After that, he asked Frisk if there were any games he could play with them as opposed to playing alone. Frisk got out a series of board games, and suggested playing Monopoly. Although Frisk was already familiar with the game, Flowey was catching on to the rules very quickly. He had chosen to be the Top Hat, and Frisk had chosen the Dog. So far, Flowey was winning; he had purchased a lot of property, and had a substantial amount of money.

Flowey rolled again. The dice clattered on the board for a second before a number was visible. Flowey looked eagerly at the dice from his pot.

Snake eyes.

“AUGH!” Flowey shouted, making a face. “Are you KIDDING me?! I have to go to JAIL?” Grumbling, he picked up the Top Hat and moved it to the Jail space. Frisk couldn’t resist a giggle. “What are YOU laughing at?!” Flowey snapped. “Ugh…. It’s your turn.”

“Don’t feel bad, you’re still winning!” Frisk said, looking in contemplation at the board. It was true; Flowey had managed to purchase some of the more expensive spaces, and established some houses. He’d even established one or two hotels, and he still had money to burn. Right now, Frisk was on the “Community Chest” space on the last row of spaces before the space labeled “GO,” and Flowey had managed to purchase most of the properties on it, even setting up three houses on the most expensive property, labeled “Boardwalk.” It was unlikely Frisk’s wallet would remain unscathed with this diceroll.

“C’mon, hurry up!” Flowey said impatiently. “I don’t have all day!” Frisk swallowed. They were only delaying the inevitable. Nothing could save them now…

Just then, Frisk heard the sound of a car pulling up. “Mom’s home!” Frisk said excitedly. “C’mon, Flowey, it’s time to meet her and give her the good news!”

“Wait, NOW?!” Flowey exclaimed as Frisk picked them up. “Wait- what about the game?! Put me down, Frisk, I’m not ready for this!!!” He continued to protest as he was brought downstairs into the foyer.

The front door opened, and Toriel walked in. Frisk saw the look on her face and immediately knew that something was wrong. “Frisk, I am-“ She began to call until she noticed Frisk standing in front of her. “Oh! Were you waiting for me, my child?” She asked, smiling down at them. That’s when she noticed the potted Flowey in Frisk’s arms. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung agape for a few seconds before her face became stern. “Frisk, sweetie… What is that murderous flower doing in our house?”

“I can explain-“ Flowey began, but a look from Toriel shut him up.

“Flowey came by and said he wanted to live with us.” Frisk said. “Look, I even had a flowerpot ready for him when he showed up!” They pointed to the heavily decorated flowerpot.

“I can see that, Frisk, the stickers are very nice, but that flower tried to kill us all, remember?” Toriel crossed her arms. “And you say he showed up now? Frisk, I told you not to leave the house…!”

“I’m sorry, Mom.” Frisk said, looking away with some guilt. “But he’s nice now! I promise! And besides, everyone else in the Underground tried to kill me too, remember?”

Toriel’s arms remained folded and her face was still stern, but in the end, she sighed and smiled. “Alright, I will give him the benefit of the doubt. If anything, this only proves that you can win over anyone’s heart.” Frisk blushed at that, and Flowey groaned at the sappiness. “What was his name?” She read the tape label on the pot. “Flowey?”

“That’s me.” Flowey said. “Let me just give you a heads up: I’m… not the nicest flower in the world, but… I’m not going to hurt Frisk. I… I mean it.” Flowey stated this awkwardly. They were still getting used to acting benevolently.

“Is that a promise?” Toriel asked. “Because I’m telling you right now: if you so much as hurt a hair on Frisk’s head, you’ll regret it. They already have enough to worry about right now…”

“Huh?” Frisk asked. “Mom, what do you mean?”

Toriel sighed. “I was called to an emergency meeting with the principal, and I found a bunch of parents in the conference room with him. They…” Toriel paused, the subject clearly causing her no small amount of grief. “They wanted to put you in an isolated classroom with me, Frisk. For the whole day.”

“What?” Frisk asked in surprise, nearly dropping Flowey’s pot, eliciting a cry of surprise from the flower. “Don’t drop me!” He said irately.

“I know, sweetie. You have never given anyone any reason to be afraid of you.” She said sadly. “I refused to stand for it. I told them that, well, I decided the best thing for you would be to take you out of school, and handle your education myself.”

“Wait, what?!” Frisk asked, shocked. “You mean I’m gonna be homeschooled?” This time, they managed to keep a grip on Flowey’s pot.

“I know, my child. I think it is terrible too, and I know you love school, but they are not backing off.” Toriel said. “I have probably given up my job as a teacher at this point, but if they’re going to force me to choose between that and you, I am always going to pick you, sweetie.”

Frisk felt a rush of affection for Toriel at this, but they were still worried. “Mom, what about my friends?”

“You can always invite them over, my child!” Toriel said, sensing Frisk’s fears. “…I do not know if their parents will be okay with it though..”

“Especially now that everyone knows about the resets…” Frisk murmured. They realized what they just said and covered their mouth.

“What? What do you mean everyone knows?” Toriel asked, suddenly alarmed.

“They were speculating about it… in the news.” Frisk answered reluctantly.

Toriel looked anguished. “You were watching the news? After I told you not to?! Frisk, you know very well what they are saying about you…!”

“I know, Mom!” Frisk responded, “But I can’t just sit here and do nothing! I can’t pretend that nothing’s wrong! Everything’s falling apart, and it’s supposed to be my job to fix all of that!”

“Do not take the high road with me, Frisk!” Toriel snapped. “I told you not to watch the news and you disobeyed me!”

“THAT’S what you’re worried about!?” Frisk fired back, raising their voice. “Mom, you just told me you’re taking me out of school! You don’t want me keeping up with what’s going on, and you don’t want me leaving the house! This isn’t what Asgore meant when he said you were supposed to help me!”

“I have heard enough!” Toriel shouted. “Take your new friend and go upstairs to your room! And no TV either! I will call you down when dinner’s ready!”

“Mom-!”

“I said upstairs, NOW, child!” Toriel commanded. Frisk looked at Toriel, and then they looked down. Flowey just looked shell-shocked from having watched the entire argument. Without another word, Frisk walked upstairs, carrying Flowey.

Toriel huffed in exhaustion, walked over to the living room, and sat down in her favorite armchair. She meditated on what just happened. She planted her face in her palms. Why had she gotten so angry with Frisk? They didn’t agree on everything; a happy family they might be, but they weren’t perfect. It still begged the question; what set her off?

Toriel thought long and hard. It wasn’t because Frisk disobeyed her instructions. True, it wasn’t right that they didn’t respect her wishes, but that wasn’t what caused her to just fly off the handle and lay down the law. No, it was something else. Was it Flowey? He had just arrived in spite of everything he did; trying to outright kill Frisk for their soul, and literally everyone else besides. Not only had he sworn that he’d changed, but he also asked Frisk to let him live with them. It was ludicrous under any other circumstances… No, that wasn’t it either. Despite their age, Frisk was a good judge of character who could easily sway people over to their side. Even Flowey was no exception.

Toriel couldn’t figure it out what it was that was making her so agitated. Not by herself. She took out her cell phone and looked at her contacts, scrolling down until she found the number she was looking for. She decided to call.

…

“what’s up, tori?” Sans answered the call.

“Sans, I…” Toriel trailed off.

“tori?” Sans sounded worried. “what is it?”

“Sans, could you…” Toriel sighed. “Could you come over, please?”

“…sure. i’ll be there in a sec.” He said, and then hung up.

Less than five seconds later, a knock came on the door. Toriel’s head perked up in surprise. Was that him already? One of these days, she really needed to ask him of the true nature of his “shortcuts.” She sat up and walked to the front door. As expected, Sans was there when she opened it.

“you rang?” Sans asked, giving a grin to cheer Toriel up if nothing else.

Toriel returned the grin with a sad smile. “Come in, I will make some tea.”

“no tea for me, thanks.” Sans said. “you got any ketchup instead?” He asked as they moved to the living room.

“I have got some in the fridge.” Toriel said, and went into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she returned carrying a cup of tea in one hand, and a red bottle of ketchup in the other. She handed the latter to Sans and began to stir some sugar into her tea with a tiny spoon.

“so you wanna tell me what’s got you down in the dumps?” Sans asked. “is it what happened with Asgore or…?”

“No, that is not… well, not the main reason.” Toriel said, setting her tea down. “It’s Frisk.”

“what about them?” Sans asked. “did the kid get hurt or..?”

“No, I just….” Toriel exhaled. “Today has been… horrible. I went to an emergency meeting with the principal and some other parents, only to find out that the emergency in question was Frisk. They wanted to put them in an isolated classroom, Sans! An isolated classroom! As though they were some kind of threat!”

Sans’ eyesockets went dark. “geez… tori, i’m so sorry… if ever there was a bunch of numbskulls…”

Toriel shook her head. “I couldn’t stand it, so I took Frisk out of school. I had them stay home just in case, and when I came home, I found out that despite me explicitly telling them not to, they watched the news…”

Sans was listening intently. “what happened then?”

“I confronted them about it, and…” Toriel gripped her head. “We argued. I shouted at them, Sans. At Frisk! I sent them to their room…”

“no TV?” Sans asked.

“You guessed it. And now… I’m having doubts about all this, Sans. Why did I yell at Frisk? They just looked so… betrayed, Sans. I don’t know what to do!” She looked close to tears.

“i think you’re doubting yourself,” Sans began. “because you know exactly what’s wrong.”

Toriel looked at Sans, and then sighed. “You’re right. It is because Frisk told me how… powerless they felt. Asgore is awaiting trial, the media is just tearing into Frisk like a birthday present, and I have taken them out of school just because they wanted to lock them away… only to do the exact same thing!” Toriel’s tears finally freed themselves. “It is all just so horrible! For one reason or another, the world just seems out to hurt my children and take them away from me! I failed to stop Asriel from absorbing Chara’s soul- failed to stop him from getting murdered in the streets! I couldn’t keep those six children from reaching Asgore, and now… Frisk….” Toriel succumbed to her tears.

Sans was speechless. Toriel NEVER ever mentioned Chara and Asriel whenever the two of them talked. “and you’re worried that frisk is gonna get themselves killed or worse, just like them?”

“I… I just know how this is going to end.” Toriel cried. “All I know how to do is try to shield Frisk away from the rest of the world at this point. What do I do, Sans?”

Sans was silent for a long time, and then he finally spoke. “y’know, people always ask me and papyrus who’s the older brother, and the younger brother.” He said simply. “as far as i know, it doesn’t really matter. there are times when i’m there when pap really needs me to be there, and then….” Sans trailed off before continuing. “there are times when i just feel like giving up. when i just can’t see the point of moving forward anymore. it was always pap who kept me determined. no matter what, he wouldn’t give up on me. not ever. personally i dunno why everyone expects the older people to carry the world on their shoulders. true, when you’re young you have a lot to learn, but that doesn’t mean they won’t understand.” He looked at Toriel. “i know frisk’s still just a kid, but they’ve already done a lot of good. heck, they do a lot more than most adults i know.”

Sans turned to the opening in the living room that led to the foyer. “of course, they already know that. ain’t that right, frisk?”

There was a soft yelp from the foyer, and Toriel turned her head towards the sound. “Frisk?...” She sighed. “We know you are listening, my child. You are not in trouble. Come on out.” She spoke gently.

Silence. Then, surely enough, Frisk appeared in the entryway, carrying Flowey. Sans saw Flowey and froze. For a moment, Frisk was sure that his left eyesocket flared just like it did in the genocide footage.

Then, he spoke. “I guess it is rude to talk about someone who’s listening.”

Frisk looked sheepishly at Sans and Toriel, and then they spoke. “Mom… I’m sorry I disobeyed.”

Toriel sighed. “I am not even angry anymore, my child.” Her voice indeed no longer carried any temper to it, only a soft tone of regret and sadness.

Frisk shook their head. “I didn’t know you were feeling all that. I didn’t know that I was hurting you even though I wanted to help everyone…”

Toriel stood up, walked over to Frisk, knelt down, and embraced them. “Frisk, I do not blame you for any of this. I know you are always going to want to help everyone no matter what, and I cannot always be there to protect you from whatever tries to hurt you.” She hugged them even tighter. “I am the one who should be sorry.” She began to cry again. “I should not have yelled at you like that…”

“It’s okay, Mom.” Frisk said. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“That is the problem.” Toriel said. “I did nothing. Back in the Underground, I tried to keep you from reaching Asgore like the others tried to, and then I let you go alone when I should’ve accompanied you. What kind of mother lets a child face all that danger all by themselves? You were right when you said that is not how Asgore wanted me to help you. You were right and I didn’t want to admit it. I couldn’t handle it… Oh, my child, I am so sorry…!” She cried.

Frisk pulled away from the tearful hug to look at their mother with a smile. “That’s where you’re wrong, Mom. I’m not alone. I have so many friends now that I can’t even count.”

“the kid’s not lying, tori.” Sans said, smiling. “just look at what me and pap were watching before you called. He picked up the remote and turned on the news. The latest report had come back on Asgore’s impending trial, confirming that the Attorney General was seeking the death penalty.

“wrong channel.” Sans said, changing the channel to an interview between a human talk show host and Mettaton.

 _“So, Mettaton. You’re saying that you don’t think that peace between monsters and humans is an impossibility?”_ The host asked.

Sitting in the chair opposite to the host was what appeared to be an android with a black-and-bright-magenta color scheme. His polished steel face, draped by jet-black artificial hair that shone in the spotlight, was a work of art. It was hardly any wonder Mettaton was so famous; everything about the cybernetic celebrity was memorable.

 _“I’m prepared to risk my entire career for it.”_ Mettaton said. _“I’ve worked too long and too hard to give up now, and so has every other monster. Not to mention the lovely humans who have sent their support. Those protests are an absolute joke, and I stand by both Frisk and Asgore in their noble crusade for justice, and damn the consequences!”_

_“I’m hearing just now that the Attorney General is seeking the death penalty for Asgore! What do you have to say about this, knowing that your king is being charged with the murder of six human children?”_

_“I say that’s a travesty of justice. Asgore had diplomatic immunity and he willingly revoked it. He cooperated with the investigation in every way he could. As far as I’m concerned, this is nothing more than a hysteric bloodshed event. It makes it hard for me to believe that we’re living in the twenty-second century.”_

_“And what about Ambassador Frisk? What do you have to say about the recent scandals surrounding the little diplomat?”_

_“It’s disgusting. A smear campaign is something that a weak-willed coward would resort to in the face of an imminent defeat. It’s even more so when they decide to attack a child. I’m appalled to find that the news is willing to try and suggest something out of science-fiction to validate it. Has nobody- with any common sense at all- bothered to question the fact that it aired right before the Accords were to be signed? Right at the most convenient, damaging moment? Nobody at all? I find that hard to believe.”_

Mettaton turned to the audience. _“Let me know right now! Do you REALLY think that this footage is unquestionable? Let me HEAR IT!”_

The audience responded with a cavalcade of agreement with Mettaton’s words.

 _“The people have spoken.”_ Mettaton said. _“This so-called scandal is pure and utter tripe.”_

 _“Thank you for sharing your thoughts on this, Mettaton! I think we all have a lot to think about!”_ The host said, giving a smile.

Sans turned the TV off. “i think i’ve made my point. or rather, the glitzy talking android made it for me. i guess you could say…” He grinned in preparation for a pun. “he really ‘processed’ that.” Frisk and Toriel laughed at the bad pun, while Flowey groaned.

Toriel dried her eyes and hugged Frisk again, who returned the embrace. “I of all people should know you are always determined to be the Angel, my child.” She smiled at them. “I am proud of you. Know that.”

Frisk smiled back, slightly blushing. “I know, Mom. Does this mean I can watch TV tonight again?”

Toriel smiled. "Yes you can, but do not think you can stay up late! Ten PM, at the latest!"

"Darn... Okay, I'll take what I can get," Frisk said, grinning.

“Okay, this is great and all,” Flowey said, interrupting the moment. “But I think it’s about time that we all stop beating around the bush and find out what’s happening! Seriously, the time for moping about and feeling sorry for ourselves is over! I say we make a plan!” He looked around at everyone in the living room. “Anyone got any ideas?” The talking flower asked.

Sans stared at Flowey for what seemed like forever. Flowey, for his part, didn’t waver under the skeleton’s gaze. Finally, he spoke. “the robot’s right. you really are making a lot of new friends, frisk.”

Frisk smiled with determination. “Yeah, I am. So, you got any ideas, Sans?”

Sans grinned. “maybe one or two ideas…”


	13. Chapter 12: A Matter of Family

CHAPTER 12: A Matter of Family

As it happened, Sans did have an idea as to how to solve the mess they were in. He called up Papyrus and asked him come with Undyne and Alphys and bring them over to Toriel’s house. Less than fifteen minutes later, the taller skeleton had driven up in his beloved car with Undyne riding shotgun and Alphys in the backseat. Toriel welcomed them inside, and they all gathered in the living room. Frisk, for their part, was anxious to see what the plan was. After all, that’s what family meetings were for, right?

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND COMPANY HAVE ARRIVED!” The voice of the taller, jovial skeleton announced as Toriel opened the door to let him, Undyne and Alphys in.

“Alright, what’s the situation-“ Undyne froze when she saw the potted Flowey on the living room coffee table. “YOOOOOOOU!”

Flowey looked at the incensed Undyne and realized there was nowhere to run. “Oh, sh-“ he began to swear, but the next thing he knew, Undyne had conjured a spear and pointed inches away from Flowey.

“Undyne, no!” Alphys shouted meekly. “Don’t start something NOW!”

“Alright you little WEED! Whaddya want this time!?” Undyne shouted, looking as threatening as possible. Flowey was frozen in place.

“UNDYNE, NO! DON’T HURT FLOWEY! HE’S MY FRIEND!” Papyrus shouted, standing in between Undyne and Flowey.

“Papyrus, out of my way! Your “friend” tried to KILL US ALL!” Undyne raged.

“Undyne, please stop!” Frisk pleaded, standing next to Papyrus. “Flowey’s good now! He wants to help us!”

“OH?” Papyrus looked excited. “IS THAT WHAT WE’RE HERE FOR- WAIT, SANS!!!”

Sans was grinning, clearly amused. “what is it, bro?”

“DID YOU START THE FLOWEY FAN CLUB? WITHOUT ME?!” Papyrus looked shocked. “I STARTED IT FIRST! AND I’M THE PRESIDENT!”

“nope.” Sans replied nonchalantly. “sounds like way too much work, bro.”

“OF COURSE YOU’D SAY THAT!” Papyrus chided. “MEANWHILE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM MORE THAN HAPPY TO RISE UP TO THE CHALLENGE!” The skeleton struck a pose, and Frisk clapped their hands in small applause. “THANK YOU, FRISK! YOU’RE TOO KIND!”

Alphys stared at Flowey, not saying a word. Frisk could’ve sworn they heard her murmur “It can’t be…” the minute she saw him. Frisk knew why she was surprised. Alphys was the one who inadvertently brought Flowey to life by injecting determination into a golden flower; the first golden flower to bloom in the garden where Asriel had turned to dust. Frisk wondered if Alphys had figured out who Flowey really was. Just in case, they took out their phone and texted a message to Alphys. She got it and read it:

 _“Don’t say anything about Flowey.”_ Alphys looked back and nodded in understanding.

“Ugghhh!!! Whatever!” Undyne groaned. “But I swear to god, if you hurt one hair on Frisk’s head, I’LL END YOU!!!”

“I have already got that covered, Undyne.” Toriel said calmly. “Now then Sans, would you like to tell us why we’re all gathered here?”

“i’ll keep it short and simple.” Sans said. “now, looking over everything that’s happened,  i think that whoever made that stupid video also arranged for asgore to get arrested. it’s probably what they wanted the whole time. i’m also guessing that they don’t exactly have the future of monsters in mind. so the thing is, with asgore all set to get the chair, we’re running out of time to fix things, and we can’t wait anymore. we gotta solve this whole video thing like yesterday.”

“So we’re finally taking action?” Flowey asked.

“yep. i’m thinking we should split into two groups; team one and team two. team one’s gonna head back underground mount ebott.  team two’s gonna head down to wherever asgore’s trial is and stall bigtime.”

“UGH! SANS, DO WE HAVE TO BE CALLED THAT? I’D LIKE TO COME UP WITH SOME BETTER TEAM NAMES!” Papyrus interjected.

“Seconded!” Undyne said. “If I’m gonna help save the day, we’re going to be AWESOME when we’re doing it!!!”

“Are you serious?!” Flowey snapped. “Don’t we have something more IMPORTANT to focus on?! Stick to the plan, idiots!!!”

Sans looked at Flowey, his left eye flickered for a moment. “ **don’t. ever.** **talk to papyrus like that.** ”

That shut Flowey up.

“I do not approve of Flowey’s attitude,” Toriel said, looking at the flower reproachfully. “but he does have a point. How do we go about with this plan?”

“it’s gonna be me, undyne, and alphys investigating the underground. it stands to reason that whoever made that video had to go down there after the barrier broke.” Sans explained. “the rest of you will go and help asgore.”

“Hold on!” Undyne protested. “You want me to drag Alphys into this?! After she almost died from watching that stupid tape?! NO WAY!”

“Undyne-“ Alphys tried to speak.

“I won’t have it! I’m not just gonna-“ Undyne continued to rant.

“Undyne!!!” Alphys shouted. “I want to do this! I have to!”

Undyne looked startled. “Babe, are you sure…?” The concern on her face was evident.

“I’m not just going to let my inner demons win when Frisk and Asgore need help!” Alphys said. “I promised myself: no more running away!” She looked at Undyne. “Are you going to try and stop me?”

Undyne shook her head and smiled. “You know I won’t, Al.”

“Alright then,” Toriel spoke up. “How exactly will we help Asgore with his trial? Even I know little to nothing about this nation’s judicial system, let alone special court cases like Asgore’s. I am a teacher, not a lawyer.” She said simply.

“you used to be queen, tori. i’m sure you’ll be able to figure something out.”

Frisk spoke up. “Can’t I come with you, Sans? I explored the whole Underground; I can help you find clues!”

“sorry kid, no-can-do.” Sans said. “i owe you more than i owe my tab at grillby’s. besides, asgore needs you more. you can do a lot more for him just by being there.”

“Alright. I’ll do what I can to support Asgore!” Frisk said with determination.

“Wait a second… back in the underground, we had character witnesses give testimony during the times when criminals were on trial…” Toriel murmured. “There might be a chance that this system does so as well…!”

“what’d i tell ya? i knew you’d figure it out.” Sans said with a smile.

“That’s a great idea, Mom!” Frisk said excitedly. “We just need to find out where and when Asgore’s trial is!”

“I’m on it! Asgore’s being tried by the US Attorney General, right?” Alphys said, looking it up on her phone. “That would mean… yes! The Superior Court building, located in Washington DC! The H. Carl Moultrie Courthouse!”

“Is there an address?” Toriel asked. Alphys examined for more details. “Yes, right here! Five Hundred, Indiana Avenue!”

“Way to go, Al!” Undyne gave her girlfriend a toothy smile. Alphys blushed at the recognition.

“How do we get there?” Frisk asked. “Are we driving, or taking a plane? DC is far from Ebottstown.”

“WOWIE!” Papyrus exclaimed. “WE’RE GOING TO TAKE A PLANE? I’VE NEVER FLOWN ON A PLANE BEFORE!”

“I am not sure…” Toriel said. “Airport security is supposed to be extremely… well, secure. I am not sure they’ll allow us on. Not with I and Papyrus being monsters, and with Frisk’s reputation, it might cause an uproar.”

“relax, guys,” Sans said. “i-“

“Know a shortcut.” Toriel finished. “Honestly, you have got to tell me how those work one of these days.”

Sans grinned as usual. “sorry, tori, trade secret. ask me no questions, i’ll tell you no ‘fibias’”

Toriel shook her head at the pun, but smiled nonetheless. “The sooner we put an end to this ugly mess, the better.”

“THE SOONER YOU CAN GO BACK TO BEING BIG DORKS!!!” Papyrus exclaimed. “HONESTLY, IS THERE EVER A TIME WHEN YOU’RE NOT DOING JUST THAT?”

“Nope.” Frisk said.

“Afraid not.” Toriel said.

“nuh-uh.” Sans said.

“Pfffff.” Undyne said.

“Statistically speaking, no.” Alphys said.

“Is that a trick question?” Flowey muttered.

“NYEEEEEEEH….” Papyrus groaned.

 “i’m not gonna lie; i’ve never taken so many people with me on one of my shortcuts before, but i’m pretty confident that we’ll all do fine.” Sans said. “first, we’ll head to where asgore’s being held on trial, then we go back into the underground. everyone ready?” Sans asked.

Frisk grabbed Flowey’s pot; they didn’t want to leave him all alone. “Ready!” they said.

The very next instant, the seven of them were right in front of the H. Carl Moultrie Courthouse, home of the Superior Court of DC. Frisk instantly recognized the sounds of all the traffic, and the buildings on the horizon of Washington DC. They could see the famous Smithsonian Museum and the National Art Gallery from here! They remembered the first time he had come here with Asgore to meet with the Secretary of State at the Capitol Building. It had only been a month after all the monsters were freed. It wasn’t as cool as going to meet the President at the White House though, but the Secretary, being the one in charge of the US’ foreign interactions, had been an integral friend to make. It was a good thing Frisk had managed to hit it off when they met, otherwise the movement for peace might not have even started at all. It was the first of many, many dealings.

“SAY, WHAT’S UP WITH ALL THE PEOPLE CROWDING THE ENTRANCE?” Papyrus asked. “OH WOWIE! THEY HAVE TV CAMERAS AND MICROPHONES!”

“Oh no…” Toriel realized who they were. “Reporters!”

Frisk mentally berated themselves. How could they not have guessed? Of course the building would be swarming with reporters when everyone knew that a high-profile case would be happening right now…

Sans looked worried. “tori, you guys gonna be okay? handling those media ‘bigwigs’ can get pretty ‘hairy.’” He smirked at his pun.

Toriel giggled in response. “Oh, do not worry about me. This old lady can handle some press. You should get going before we attract their attention.”

She was right to note this; the seven of them were already attracting looks from passersby. A few of them even showed signs of recognition.

“alright. you guys ready to go?” Sans asked Undyne and Alphys.

“Born ready!” Undyne declared.

“L-let’s go!” Alphys agreed.

“wait, hold on.” Sans said. He walked over to Frisk. “hey kid, i forgot to mention this, but i need the flower’s help too.”

Frisk’s eyes widened in surprise, but handed Flowey’s pot over to Sans. “Just take care of him, okay?”

“Wait, WHAT!?!” Flowey protested. “NO! I DON’T WANNA GO WITH SMILEY TRASHBAG! SOMEONE! HELLLLP!!”

“you don’t got a choice, ‘bud.’” Sans said. “alright, let’s go.”

With that, the four of them were gone, probably at Mount Ebott already. Frisk looked towards the courthouse. The media were practically swarming all over the place like ants. It was going to be a challenge for the three of them to get in, especially with Frisk’s reputation under fire. There was no use in hoping that they weren’t going to get bombarded with questions; all they could hope for was that they’d be willing to take “no comment” on repeat.

This was it, Frisk thought. It was either braving the mob, or letting themselves stay trapped in their own home. They knew which choice they’d make in a heartbeat.

“You two ready?” Frisk asked Toriel and Papyrus.

“NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS READY TO GREET THE ADORING MASSES ON LIVE TELEVISION!” Papyrus exclaimed confidently.

“Papyrus, we cannot do that.” Toriel said. “We have to get past them in order to make it to Asgore’s trial.”

“VERY WELL! WE WILL BRAVE THE MEDIA! FOR JUSTICE! FOR MONSTERS! FOR ASGORE!”

“For Asgore!!!” Frisk cheered. The three of them ran forward towards the entrance. It took less than five seconds before the media finally noticed them began their tirade of questions.

“Are you here to attend the trial of Asgore?”

“What is your opinion on the way the Extraordinary Protectorate has handled the investigation thus far?”

“Who do you think would win in a fight based on the Genocide footage: Undyne, or Sans?”

“No comment!” Frisk said to all of these as they, Toriel, and Papyrus waded their way through the mob. It took them almost five minutes before they managed to make it to the entrance of the courthouse.

“We made it!” Frisk cheered. “Alright, let’s go inside!”

As the determined trio made their way inside the courthouse, they were surprised to see that Morpho was waiting at the reception desk. He turned around and wore an expression of surprise when he saw the three of them. “Ah, Frisk! I was wondering what was getting that mob outside all riled up!”

“That butterfly pin…” Toriel noted, looking at the blue butterfly pin adorning Morpho’s label. “Am I to presume that you are Morpho?” She asked, taking on a polite but cool tone. “My child has told me much about you and the Protectorate.”

“Ah! You must be Toriel! It’s an honor!” Morpho exclaimed, walking towards her and extending his hand in greetings. Toriel looked at it for but a second, but accepted the handshake. “I remember when we met at the Lodge, your name was dropped. Frisk, should I tell her what you told me about your mother?”

“What?” Toriel asked, raising an eyebrow. “Frisk, what does he mean?”

Frisk blushed. “I told him that I love my mom, and that she loves me. And that I wasn't going to let anyone say she was a danger to me.” They repeated what they said days ago, embarrassed.

Toriel gave a great smile, feeling a rush of affection for her child. “Oh, Frisk…!” She pinched their cheek.

“Mooooooom, cut it out!” Frisk said, but they were smiling.

“THAT IS THE SWEETEST STORY I’VE EVER HEARD!” Papyrus said. He sounded as though he were moved to tears.

“And who might this be?” Morpho asked, approaching the taller skeleton.

“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! SPAGETTITORE EXTRAORDINARE, AND DEVOUT FRIEND TO THE HUMAN, FRISK!” Papyrus announced himself with as much pomp as he could, drawing some attention from a couple of attorneys who were leaving the building.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Papyrus!” Morpho said, offering a handshake to Papyrus. “I am Morpho, director of the Extraordinary Protectorate. It’s my job to make sure that everything goes smoothly when it comes to dealing with humans and monsters.”

“WOWIE! MY FIRST MEETING WITH A HUMAN POLITICIAN!” Papyrus said, genuinely excited. “DID I MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION?” The tall skeleton asked.

“I daresay you have, Papyrus!” Morpho said jovially. “Now, I assume you’re all here to attend Asgore’s trial?”

“We are.” Frisk confirmed. “We’re here to offer… uh…”

“Testimony.” Toriel finished. “As character witnesses.”

Morpho nodded. “I see. Right now, the proceedings are in a recess. You’ve still got some time before the closing statements and the jury hands down their verdict, but I have to warn you; it’s not looking good.”

“THEN IT’S A GOOD THING WE GOT HERE JUST IN TIME!” Papyrus said optimistically.

“I know which defendant lobby Asgore’s in.” Morpho said. “I can take you there; you can talk with his lawyer about offering testimony.”

Morpho led the three of them down a hallway where the defendant lobbies were. He knocked on one of the doors.

A woman dressed in a pantsuit and heels opened the door. “Yes- Morpho? Has the Protectorate found anything new that I should know about?”

“Well, in a manner of speaking.” Morpho answered pleasantly. “Can we come in?”

The woman opened the door and let the four of them inside. Asgore was sitting down in a large chair; Frisk noticed splintered pieces of a smaller chair on the floor nearby.

“Frisk?! Toriel?! Papyrus?!” Asgore was astonished. “What are you three doing here?”

“Saving you.” Frisk said. “We’re here to testify as character witnesses!”

Asgore was speechless, but then he looked down. “Gosh… “ he murmured. “Frisk, I am by no means ungrateful for your aid, but… you shouldn’t have. I’m guilty of the crimes levied against me.”

“We’ve already entered a guilty plea.” The woman who was obviously Asgore’s attorney said. “At this point, I’m fighting to try to get his sentence lessened. He’s waived his diplomatic immunity, cooperated with the investigation, and the AG still wants the death penalty!” She shook her head.

Toriel spoke up. “Asgore, I understand you’re taking accountability for what happened… and I’m proud of you for that.” Asgore turned to look at his estranged wife in surprise. “But we both know that we can’t just let this go unchallenged.”

“We think that whoever made that video also wanted to get you arrested.” Frisk said. “So we’re here to stall for time until Sans and the others figure out the truth.”

“That may be, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m still guilty.” Asgore said solemnly. “It’s only right that I face justice.”

“Asgore, now is not the time to fall on your sword.” Toriel said. “Think about it; if this really is a conspiracy against all monsters, then having you found guilty and executed will only serve to condemn us all! I know you hold yourself accountable, and I have given you no small amount of grief for it, but…” Toriel paused to exhale. “Please Asgore, let us do this. For the future of humans and monsters.”

“…Alright.” Asgore said after a pause. “I don’t know how much of a difference you’ll make, but I’ve always had everyone’s future in mind. I will never stop striving for that.” He paused. “Toriel, about those things I said before I was arrested… I’m so sorry I said them.”

“…I am not angry about that, Asgore.” Toriel said. “Hopefully, we will not have to do much. We just need to buy Sans some time, like Frisk said.”

“Hold on! That’s what this is?” Asgore’s lawyer said, appalled. “A ploy to stall for time? Are you serious, Morpho?! This is the AG of DC we’re talking about here! I could get disbarred if I’m caught stalling like these people want me to!”

“If this really is one giant conspiracy,” Morpho said plainly, “then it’s in everyone’s best interest that you do so.”

“Why haven’t you come forward with this before?!” She fired back. “The Protectorate’s report mentioned nothing about a conspiracy!”

“We can’t get the AG to clear multiple charges of murder with just theories of a conspiracy- that’s a way to get disbarred if any!” Morpho retorted. He glared at her. “This is an order; let them testify, or else it won’t just be your career on the line. The Protectorate’s not paying you to argue with me.”

Frisk felt a chill go through them as they saw the lawyer’s face turn from anger to fear as Morpho ordered her to let them testify. Toriel, Papyrus and Asgore also looked a bit unsettled. It was jarring. One moment, Morpho could be warm and friendly, and the next, cold and firm with his orders. Which was his real face?

“A-alright.” The lawyer acquiesced. “I’ll do it. I’ll approach the bench. I’ll get them permission.”

“Splendid.” Morpho said calmly. He turned back to Frisk and company. “Court should be reconvening in about five minutes. I wish you luck.” With that, the director left.

“WHAT NOW?” Papyrus asked.

“Now we wait.” Asgore’s lawyer said, having recovered her composure. “When the bailiff says it’s time to go, we’ll head down to the courtroom.” She eyed the three newcomers. “I’m guessing by your clothes you came on short notice?”

“It is not like we can turn back now.” Toriel said.

Frisk nodded in agreement. In a few minutes, the trial would reconvene. The impending fate that awaited Asgore filled them with determination.


	14. Chapter 13: Down the Rabbit Hole

CHAPTER 13: Down the Rabbit Hole

The wilds of Mount Ebott were as tranquil as ever, even as Sans and the others appeared out of nowhere in the midst of these surroundings. They were on one of the elevated levels of the mountain; one could get a view of the vast region, covered with trees and outcroppings of rock. Were it not for the urgency of their mission, now would’ve probably been a good time to admire the view.

Behind them, an opening in the mountainside lay, leading to a natural chamber which thankfully held a bigger opening above them, allowing for the sunlight to pour in and brightening the otherwise dark cave. Visible in the center of the chamber was a large, circular chasm, the depths of which could not be seen at this height.

Flowey looked at his surroundings, and instantly knew where Sans had taken them to. “What gives, Smiley Trashbag?! It’s not enough that you abducted me, you take us to THIS part of the mountain?!”

“yep.” Sans said. He turned around to find Alphys and Undyne admiring the view. “c’mon you two, we can’t all be lazybones. heh.” He chuckled at his pun.

“Seriously! Why here?” Flowey asked, impatient as ever.

“you don’t have a single investigative ‘bone’ in your flower body, do ya, pal?” Sans asked, incensing the sociopathic flower further with another bad pun. “this is where frisk fell into the underground after climbing the mountain. the video went in order of frisk’s journey, so it seems smart to start lookin’ for clues here.” The skeleton explained.

“Wait!” Undyne said. “Frisk climbed ALL THIS? And they fell through THAT hole? The big one over there?!” She asked, pointing to the chasm in the center.

“W-wow… who knew that human kids could be so smol and have so much endurance?” Alphys wondered.

“the kid’s determined, i’ll give em’ that.” Sans said. “now, next stop: down the rabbit hole!”

“Wait, we’re JUMPING down there?!” Flowey screeched. “NO! NO NO NO!”

“Don’t be a chicken!” Undyne said to Flowey. “If you wanna be a hero, YOU GOTTA TAKE RISKS! NYGAAAAAAH!”

And with that, Undyne took a running start and plunged into the abyss. Seconds later, a loud crash was heard. “I’M OKAY! THESE FLOWERS BROKE MY FALL!” Her voice carried all the way up to where Sans, Alphys, and Flowey were.

“well, that’s one way to drop down.” Sans said. “still, i don’t wanna break any bones, so….”

And with that, Sans, Flowey, and Alphys took another one of Sans’ shortcuts down to where Undyne’s level. She was looking at the bed of Golden Flowers at the bottom of the chasm; more than a few of which had suffered greatly from Undyne’s fall.

“I-if this were a videogame, I think the constant use of Sans’ ‘shortcuts’ would be considered cheating…” Alphys said, getting used to her surroundings once more. This was the third shortcut in a row today.

“Guys, you mind not stepping on the flowers?” Flowey asked in a more subdued tone. “…I was taking care of them until I decided to go live with Frisk.”

“What, are they all like your brothers and sisters or something?” Undyne asked. “Say, aren’t these the same Golden Flowers that Asgore’s got on his front lawn?”

“They were in the throne room too, back then.” Alphys said. “Why are they growing here?”

“Seriously guys, tread carefully.” Flowey said, more somber than ever. “This is someone’s grave.”

“Oh…” Alphys said, walking out of the flowerbed. Undyne gave a huff and followed her girlfriend. Sans said nothing, only carrying Flowey’s pot and approaching the entrance to the ruins of what was once known as “Home” to all the monsters who were trapped underground.

“This is where I first met Frisk…” Flowey said.

“where you tried to kill them, you mean.” Sans said.

Flowey glared at Sans. “…yeah. That happened.” It seemed that was all Flowey was willing to speak of on the subject.

Sans and the others entered the Ruins proper, noting the ancient stonemasonry and the forgotten puzzles, which were long since disabled. Undyne and Alphys looked around in awe of the old monster capital. As they walked, they could hear the sounds of their footsteps echoing throughout the halls. It only seemed to emphasize the emptiness of the place, now that all of the monsters had completely vacated the underground. Eventually, they reached what appeared to be a small, quaint house at the center of the ruins, complete with a courtyard decorated with a solitary tree. The leaves had all turned various shades of autumn colors and gathered in piles that obscured the ground.

“I… I-I’ve never even seen this place before…” Alphys said. “I’m g-guessing this is where Toriel LIVED all those years?”

“seems that way.” Sans said as he led the group inside the house.

The inside of Toriel’s house was vacant and dark, but the history showed it had been well-tended when she had lived there. Some dust had begun to gather on the hardwood floors, but various signs of care could be seen. The fireplace in the living room to the left had been cleaned before Toriel had vacated to the surface, as had the sink and stove in the kitchen beyond. The bedrooms to the right of the foyer were emptied out; their contents most likely at Toriel and Frisk’s house on the surface.

Undyne looked around at the house. It seemed very familiar to her. “This is just like Asgore’s place in New Home… Every last detail…”

“I-if that’s the case,” Alphys asked, “Then where does the stairwell leading downstairs lead to?”

“i have a feeling i know what it is.” Sans said. Flowey wasn’t saying a word for some reason. He seemed a million miles away, almost as though he were… remembering something?

“hey, flowerboy.” Sans said. “you ok?”

Flowey snapped back to reality. “Oh! Uh, yeah. If you go downstairs, you’ll find the path that leads outside the Ruins. It leads right into Snowdin.”

“lemme guess.” Sans said. “there’s a really big door at the end of the path.”

“How’d you know that?” Flowey asked, raising an eyebrow.

“let’s just say that door and i have a history.” Sans said, grinning. It seemed like a happy memory.

The party of four continued their way downstairs from the foyer into the basement, which was more like a long, L-shaped hallway. The echo was even more pronounced in the confined space; their footsteps even louder. For a while, it was dark in the tunnel, and then as they approached the end, it got gradually brighter. Eventually, they came across the big door that Sans spoke of.

“yep. that’s it.” Sans said, looking at the door as though he were greeting an old friend. As he opened it, Alphys and Undyne shivered as the cold of Snowdin greeted them from the other side. Sans however, only smiled as though the cold air were yet another old friend he simply hadn’t seen in a while. They walked outside into the border of Snowdin. It was a snowy path lined with trees. A bridge and a sentry stand could be seen in the distance.

 “alright gang, snowdin is where the footage starts, so let’s split up and look for clues.” Sans said. “we should each handle half the underground. the girls can handle hotland, the core, and new home. the flower and i have snowdin and waterfall covered. that sound good to everyone?”

“Of course you WOULD give them the lion’s share of work to do…” Flowey muttered.

“UGHHHHH!!!!” Undyne complained. “HOTLAND SUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKS!!!! I hate having to go there…!!! But I’ll do it for Frisk and Asgore!” Undyne shouted, showing resolve. “I DON’T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE HEAT! NGYAAAAAAH!!!”

“W-wait! I’ve got an idea!” Alphys said, pointing towards a bush that lay to the side of the door to the Ruins. She uncovered some of the shrubbery and revealed a hidden surveillance camera. “W-we could go to the old lab, and look at the camera footage! I have these all over the Underground!”

“That’s BRILLAINT, Alphys!” Undyne praised her girlfriend, giving her a thumbs up. Alphys went red in the face, but smiled. “Well, you heard the skeleton! LET’S GO!!!” And with that, Undyne charged off, running as fast as I could

“U-u-undyne!!! Wait up!” Alphys cried as she gave chase after her girlfriend.

Sans and Flowey were left alone. “Great. Just fan-freakin’-tastic.” Flowey muttered as Sans carried him to the town of Snowdin. All I needed was more quality time with my favorite Smiley Trashbag.” Flowey said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“i thought you said you’d changed?” Sans asked.

“I’m taking baby steps!” Flowey snapped. “It’s not easy, seeing as how I don’t have a soul and-“ Flowey immediately realized what he just said and shut his mouth.

“…no soul, huh?” Sans asked. “well that explains why you’ve got one hell of an attitude problem, to say the least.”

Flowey remained silent for a moment before speaking. “This is why you took me with you. Why you really wanted the group to split up. You wanted a chance to talk to me alone. Question is, why?”

“that’s my line, bud.” Sans said. “why did you feel the need to come back? you said it yourself; you don’t have a soul, meaning that you don’t feel what every other monster feels: love, compassion, or mercy. we both know that you don’t care about frisk the way they think you do, and that-“ Sans said, his eye flickering, “-is something i’m **not** gonna tolerate, you leading them on like that.”

“I’m not leading Frisk on!” Flowey said defensively. “It’s just…”

“just what?” Sans pressed. “what are your intentions with tori’s kid, flower? i know exactly what you’ve done, and what you’re capable of. and also what you ain’t capable of. give me one good reason i should believe what you’re saying.”

“Alright, fine!” Flowey snapped. “I…. I destroyed the barrier.”

Sans stopped walking. He just stared at Flowey. “....is that so? how do I know that’s the truth?

“Because Frisk was there!” Flowey responded. “They’ll tell you it was me!”

“alright then, how’d you do that?” Sans asked.

“I…” Flowey sighed. “Everything went according to my plan. I absorbed the six human souls, and all of yours. I used that power to destroy the barrier.”

“and then you gave it up?” Sans asked. “i still have my soul, so that means either you’re lying, or you gave that power up.”

“You’re right, I gave it up!” Flowey said. “I took everyone’s souls, destroyed the barrier, and then I returned them all to their rightful owners. There, I said it! You happy now?!” He said this with as much bitterness in his voice as possible.

“ok, so maybe you’re telling the truth.” Sans said. “but it ain’t the whole truth. you still can’t feel love for anyone, so that means you gotta have some other motive than just wanting to be friends with frisk and making up for what you did.”

“…You’re right, there’s another reason.” Flowey said after a silence.

“go on.” Sans said.

“It’s because I’m worried that with all of this going on,” Flowey said, “that Frisk might do a reset.” He looked up at the skeleton. “I know you know what I’m talking about.”

“yeah, i do.” Sans said. “i remember every last reset you and frisk did. i must’ve lost count after eleven times…” Sans looked at Flowey. “You really did a number on me with those resets, bud. i watched you kill pap in some of those times… you made me give up hope of ever moving forward in life.”

“I….” Flowey looked away, unable to face up to his crimes against Sans. “…If I had a soul, I’d probably be wracked with guilt.”

“glad to know.” Sans said. “at least pap’s alive this time. just to make it clear, the only reason i haven’t decided to give you a bad time is because of him and frisk.”

“See, that’s one of two things I could never do when the barrier was still up.” Flowey said matter-of-factly. “The first was trying to get Asgore to show me where he was hiding the human souls. I tried hundreds of times to get him to talk, but nothing worked.”

“and the other thing?” Sans asked.

“Figuring out how you fit in to all of this.” Flowey said. “You’ve caused me more than my fair share of resets, and that’s saying a lot. I could never get you, Smiley Trashbag. You pretend to be this lazy bum who doesn’t know anything, when the fact is you know a lot that you’re not saying. Not to mention the fact that despite your stats, you’re a lot stronger than you really are. Then there’s also those freakin’ shortcuts, and the fact that you remember ALL of the resets when nobody else does.” Flowey said. “I mean, why you, of all people?”

“you don’t even call me by my name and you wanna know my life story?” Sans asked. “it’s long and boring anyways, and i don’t have the time for it. besides, you’re not exactly forthcoming with who you really are anyways.”

“What makes you say that?” Flowey asked, raising an eye.

“You’re a talking flower without a soul.” Sans said. “You’re not exactly a typical monster, but you can still absorb souls and stay determined, even without a soul. It makes me think that you didn’t always have this whole talking flower schtick going for you.”

“…You’re right about that. I was… somebody else, once…” Flowey said. “Someone who could feel, love, all that junk… No, it’s not junk. I remember what that was like.” He said almost wistfully. “It felt… like finally waking up from a nightmare, even if it was only for a few moments.” Flowey looked at Sans. “Yes, I came back to Frisk because I was worried they would reset. I just…” He sighed. “I can’t do it. I can’t go back to not remembering what it was like to love. Not after Frisk reminded me. We both promised: never again.”

Flowey continued. “But like I said, I remember now. I realized that if I wanted to stop being… well, me, I had to move forward. I’ve been trying to say and do stuff based on what I remember from having a soul. I realized I needed friends for that. Real friends.”

“and the kid was all you really had.” Sans finished.

“Yeah. My new lease on life is “don’t kill, and don’t be killed” these days…  I knew Frisk would want to help me as much as they could with that… Alright, enough standing around, Tra-…” Flowey sighed. “Sans. Let’s go already.”

Sans stared at Flowey for a moment, and then, he set the potted talking flower down. “alright, you can hop out of the pot. i’ve decided to give you and your new leaf the benefit of the doubt.”

“What?” Flowey asked in surprise. “You’re going to let me run loose? YOU?”

“don’t make me regret it." Sans said.

“Alright. You mind turning around? I… don’t like people seeing my roots.”

Sans obliged, and Flowey uprooted themselves from the pot. When Sans turned back around again, Flowey was now on the snowy ground. They didn’t seem to mind the cold too much. Sans picked up the empty flowerpot and placed it in his inventory.

“Alright, where to?” Flowey asked.

“we gotta check all over the place, look for anything fishy… though i guess that’s undyne’s department.” Sans grinned at his pun.

“Ughhhh…” Flowey groaned. “This is gonna take a while, isn’t it?”

“welcome to the good guys’ team, bud.” Sans said.

The unlikely allies then set off in search of answers to the problem that they now faced. Unbeknownst to them, the underground was not as empty as they’d thought; they were being observed by someone- or something, with a great many eyes and ears.

“Control, this is Delta Three reporting in.”

“Delta Three, this is Control. What is it?”

“Reporting in. We may have a problem…”

 


	15. Chapter 14: Instant Replay

CHAPTER 14: Instant Replay

If there was one thing Undyne could not stand at all, it was having to deal with extremely hot temperatures. It was most likely due to the fact that she was a walking fish, but thankfully, she wasn’t wearing any heavy armor, so she was able to conserve more energy. She kept herself hydrated from a flask she kept on her hip, ensuring she could make the journey.

Thankfully, the Lab wasn’t that far; oddly enough the riverboat was stopped at its post in Snowdin, but its ferryman (or was it ferrywoman? Or something in between?) was gone. Regardless, Undyne and Alphys were able to save themselves a lot of walking, but the real challenge would lie at their destination. Hotland was crudely, but aptly named for its close proximity to the mantle layer of the earth. In the distance, the massive structure known as The Core could be seen. Even now, it was still supplying most of the underground with an infinite supply of energy. Seriously, whoever made that was an absolute genius… come to think of it, neither Undyne nor Alphys could seem to recall the name of who designed it. To think that they were this close to having to get out of paying electricity bills on the surface with the Ebott Accords! Granted, she was okay with her pizza delivery job; it meant she got to use her bike more often, but it baffled her how humans could live with having to pay for power. Talk about stupid! It was all set to change until that stupid footage ruined everything. Undyne suddenly felt twice as motivated to get to the lab by the time they arrived in Hotland, and broke into a run as soon as she her feet hit the ground, refusing to let the heat beat her.

“Undyne, wait!!!” Alphys shouted, trying to keep up with her girlfriend. “I can’t run as fast as you!”

Focusing on the task at hand, Undyne rushed through the intense heat towards the direction of the lab; she could already see it! She took a swig from her flask, and within a minute, she was standing in front of the automated door to Alphys’ old lab. It took Alphys a bit longer to catch up though. Maybe they should start jogging together once this mess was over with, Undyne thought.

“Whew!” Alphys said. “I almost forgot how hot it is in here!”

“Can we NOT talk about it? Please, Al?” Undyne asked, breaking a sweat. “Let’s just get inside the lab before I crisp up.”

The two of them entered the lab, and immediately felt a refreshing coolness upon arrival. Like other areas in the underground, the lab was now mostly vacant, save for some machines that were too cumbersome to move to the surface. Undyne sighed in relief as she felt the fatigue from the heat leave her body. She sniffed the air. “Huh, funny.”

“What is it, Undyne?” Alphys asked as logged on to the security terminal near the door. Through the terminal, Alphys had been able to monitor the entire underground through a network of cameras placed meticulously everywhere except for the Ruins, and out of respect for Asgore, certain areas of New Home.

“I’ve hardly ever been here before, and there’s two things I like about this place.” Undyne said. “First, is that it’s much cooler in here.”

“T-that’s obvious though…” Alphys said. “And the second thing?”

Undyne smirked suggestively. “It smells kinda like you. I really really like that.”

Alphys went red in the face at that. Oh god, why?! “U-u-undyne!!!” She exclaimed, flustered. “N-n-n-now’s n-not th-the time!!!”

Undyne smiled wider, pleased with the reaction… but not yet satisfied. “I know, I know, babe.” She said, moving closer. “I know we gotta get through this crap, it’s just…” She inched closer. “You’re just really cute when you’re flustered, did I ever tell you that?”

“S-stooop!” Alphys said. It was surely impossible for her face to get even more red at this point, right?

Not even concerned that Alphys could pass out from being so flustered, Undyne moved in for the kill, getting close to her ear and whispering:

“After this though, I bet I could relax you…”

Yes, Alphys’ face could certainly get even more red. Several phrases that could be used to describe her reaction included “It’s a One-Hit KO,” “Over Nine-Thousand,” and “alphys.exe has stopped working.” Undyne cackled. She had way too much of an effect on Alphys for her own good, but then again, it usually turned out to be a good thing.

It took several minutes for Alphys to regain her composure, and after Undyne promised not to fluster her anymore while she worked, she accessed the terminal and gained access to the video footage. Undyne couldn’t help but admire the sight of her girlfriend at work.

“Okay,” Alphys said, perusing through the footage. “Accessing footage from Hotland’s upper areas…” She typed some more keywords, increasing the parameters of her search results. “Let’s see… Oh… Oh my god…” Alphys looked unsettled. “What is it?” Undyne said in concern, looking at the images.

On the screen, four areas of Hotland at a time could be seen, and all of them looked like scenes straight out of the Genocide footage. There were piles of white dust infrequently appearing in places like the Steam Vent rooms, as well as the site of Muffet’s bake sale. Other signs of a violent struggle were also present, such as scorch marks, slash marks, and cracks on the walls.

“Seems to me like someone’s going to a lot of trouble to MAKE trouble for Frisk…” Undyne muttered.

“I-I agree, it seems obvious that someone’s… er, 'painting a picture,' so to speak.” Alphys said. “What about Waterfall…” She selected the cameras for Waterfall.

“Wait a sec,” Undyne said. “If you have cameras in Waterfall…” She paused, then let out a gasp in a mock-scandalized tone. “Al, have you been spying on me?” Undyne asked with a knowing smirk on her face. “Not that I mind at this point…”

Alphys let out a startled noise. “I-I… Those cameras… I mean to say… those aren’t meant for…!!”

“C’mon, Al: spill!” Undyne said, still smirking. “Did you like what you saw?” She gave a toothy smile and wriggled her eyebrows.

“Undyne!!! You promised…!” Alphys said in desperation.

Undyne laughed again. “Alright, I’ll stop… for now. We’ll continue this discussion later.”

Trying to take her mind off the impending feeling of self-degradation induced by what may or may not be her guilty pleasures, Alphys focused on her work and brought up the footage from Waterfall. The areas she had placed cameras in showed scenes similar to those in Hotland.

“Huh.” Undyne said, looking suspiciously at the images as Alphys moved on to the few cameras in New Home. “Is it me, or do all of these seem really… photogenic?” Undyne looked at the image of the long corridor that led to Asgore’s throne room. It was covered with scorch marks from Sans’ blasters, and a trail of blood could be seen leading to a pile of dust.

“Photogenic?” Alphys asked, puzzled.

“Yeah,” Undyne said. “Almost like…” Her eyes widened with realization. “Almost like these were deliberately placed at the best possible angles for the cameras…!”

Alphys gasped. “But… that would mean…!”

“They know about the cameras?!” They both said in unison. Alphys immediately checked through the past footage. There was absolutely nothing to indicate that anyone had gone to these areas and planted the evidence.

“Son of a…!” Undyne growled. “Al, you got any way around this? Any way we could track their asses?”

“…I think so, but it’ll take some time.” Alphys said. “About five minutes.”

Undyne growled. “I hate this. I FREAKIN’ HATE THIS!!! NYAGHHHHHHHH!” Undyne smashed her fist into the steel wall, leaving a dent. “It’s always just one damn thing after another! Humans, I swear to god…!”

Alphys turned back from the program in progress towards her girlfriend, looking unsettled. “Undyne, I’m worried about you. You’ve been saying more and more anti-human stuff under your breath.”

“So you noticed, have you?” Undyne snarled. “Well things haven’t been easy for us monsters! We can’t even leave the damn reservation! I was lucky enough to get a job to help pay the rent for the apartment, but then some bastard made that stupid video and….” Undyne sighed, sitting down on the lab floor. “It’s bad enough that they don’t even seem to WANT peace. I almost lost you, Al. I tried calling nine-one-one and they didn’t do crap!” Undyne expressed her feelings aggressively, but there was no fooling Alphys; she could hear her girlfriend’s despair choking behind her voice..

In another time, Alphys would’ve been at a loss for how to act in such a situation, but she didn’t need any of her anime expertise to know how to comfort her Undyne. She walked over to her girlfriend and placed a clawed hand on her shoulder. “Undyne, look at me.”

Undyne looked up at Alphys. Her face was one of defeat.

“We’re going to be just fine, okay? What Frisk and Asgore worked so hard for- it’s gonna happen. We’re gonna get to go wherever we want- do whatever we want.”

“Al, do you really believe that?” Undyne asked miserably.

“Don’t you dare do this to me!” Alphys said. “You’re the one who never gives up! You wouldn’t let me leave you when I thought I was bad for you! You wouldn’t let me believe that! I’m not gonna let you give up!” Alphys was filled with a kind of courage she never thought possible of herself. Was it because she’d spent so much time with Undyne that her courage had somehow rubbed off on her?

“Alphys-“ Undyne tried to talk, but Alphys interrupted. “Are you going to give up?”

“…No…”

“I can’t hear you!” Alphys said, knowing the key to re-igniting her girlfriend’s spirits. “Are you going to give up?!”

Undyne wore a face of determination. “…No. NO! I’M NOT GIVING UP!” Undyne stood up, regaining her resolve. “I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! I’M GONNA FIND THOSE SCUMBAGS AND MAKE THEM PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID! NGYAAAAAAAAAH!!!!”

“That’s the spirit!” Alphys smiled with pride. “I could just kiss you right now!”

Undyne smiled, feeling refreshed. “Well, don’t mind if I do!”

Just as the two leant in for a smooch, focusing on nothing else but each other, they were suddenly brought back to reality by a loud electronic “DING!” from the terminal that startled them both.

“ARGH!!!!” Undyne shouted, summoning a spear in rage. She looked at the terminal with murder in her eyes. “The nerve of that thing, interrupting us! Al, what is up with your machines messing up our moments?!”

“I-I think the program’s done!” Alphys said, walking back over to the terminal.

Undyne grumbled about machines under her breath as she dematerialized her spear and followed Alphys back to the terminal. “Okay… I still can’t access any footage, but that doesn’t mean they’ve completely covered their tracks. I installed a black box memory drive onto this thing just in case someone hacked me.” Alphys said, pulling up the history.

“Black box?” Undyne asked, unfamiliar with the phrase.

“It basically means a hidden feature, one that’s not overseen by the system.” Alphys explained. “Alright… accessing data from the day of the summit… Hmm. What the-?!”

“What is it?!” Undyne said, excited.

“It says that someone’s been remotely accessing data from the terminal over the past three months! Right after we all moved out!” Alphys adjusted her glasses and continued to work. “A large number of files were downloaded, and footage from the day of the ceremony isn’t the only thing that’s missing. There’s also the footage I had of Frisk making their way through the underground, and footage from every day since the barrier’s been broken; everything within a specific set of hours, from a starting time to an end time is also gone.” Alphys looked back at Undyne. “Yeah, someone’s been snooping through my stuff.”

“Why I oughta-!” Undyne growled, but Alphys wasn’t finished. “That’s not even the worst part.”

“The worst part?” Undyne asked in anticipation.

“If they were deleting footage, it means that whatever they were doing was caught on camera. Meaning that if they were in the underground, and messing with my stuff, then that could mean…” Alphys trailed off, looking in the direction of what appeared to be the door to the bathroom.

“Al, why are you looking at the bathroom, do you need to go or someth-“ Undyne stopped when realization hit her. “…The other lab? The one where you-?”

“Yes…” Alphys said, barely suppressing a shudder.

The sign that signified that a bathroom lay behind the door they both looked at was a lie; in truth, it was an express elevator. It led deep below the lab into a place where some of Alphys’ earliest work had taken place… and had gone horribly wrong. Frisk had gone down there, and they had seen the horror story firsthand. With their encouragement, Alphys gained the courage to tell everyone what had happened down there. It lifted a weight off her chest, true. For Alphys, however, the place would always haunt her.

“Alphys, you… You don’t have to head down there if you don’t want to.” Undyne said, speaking up.

“Undyne, it’s f-f-fine.” Alphys’ stutter was back. “I didn’t come all the way back down here j-j-just to get scared off.” She looked at her girlfriend with determination. “I’m not afraid anymore.”

Undyne nodded, believing Alphys. “Alright then, let’s go!”

The two of them walked over to the elevator that led to the True Lab, and the door opened automatically. However, behind the door, there was no elevator; only the long and empty shaft that led down into unperceivable darkness.

“O-oh dear… the elevator must have broken when Frisk used it…”

“Or maybe whoever it was that was snooping around messed with it… So how deep does this thing go?” Undyne asked ever-so casually, as though she viewed dark, seemingly bottomless chasms on a daily basis.

“I think about fifty feet…” Alphys answered. Then it dawned on her. “U-undyne, no! Even you won’t make that fall! That’s an express elevator!”

“So!?” Undyne said derisively. Oh dear, she never backed down from a challenge. Think what would convince her…

It suddenly came to her in a flash of inspiration.

“Hold on…” Alphys said, taking out her phone and pushing a yellow button. Within seconds, the small communicator had turned into what appeared to be a jetpack. “There, we have a safe way down. You can hold onto me.”

Undyne smiled suggestively again. Uh oh… “Ok, well when you put it like that, it DOES sound like a much better idea…” Alphys had to fight back another blush as she readied the jetpack.

“Shall we?” Undyne said, picking up Alphys and holding her close.

“L-l-let’s go!!!” Alphys said, as the two of them descended down the elevator shaft. As they did, they failed to hear the terminal beeping again.

…

“Come in Command, this is Theta Nine.”

“Theta Nine, this is Command, reading you loud and clear.”

“Command, we seem to have some trouble in Sector Three.”

“Acknowledged. We got a report of some trouble in Sector One not too long ago. A response has already been sent in; you should head in and do the same. Command out.”

“Copy that, over and out. Alright, we’ve got our orders. Move in! You are authorized to use deadly force if you meet resistance! Now MOVE!”

The sounds of multiple footsteps could be heard in pursuit of their target. It wouldn’t be long now…


	16. Chapter 15: A Few Good Monsters

CHAPTER 15: A Few Good Monsters

The time had come to reconvene the trial of Asgore Dreemurr. At the defense's bench stood the defendant, Asgore. Standing with him was his attorney, who was paid for by the Extraordinary Protectorate. On the other side of the courtroom, was the Attorney General of the US herself, who was representing the prosecution. A jury of twelve grand jurors had been called to render the verdict at the very end. The gallery was filled with people; Frisk, Toriel, and Papyrus among them. Some of the viewers expressed discomfort with the monsters present, and some of them even threw glares. A few seemed to recognize Frisk, and reacted with fear in their presence.

Frisk was nervous about all of these proceedings. This trial was being broadcast nationwide. Whatever happened here would have a resounding effect on the future of humans and monsters. As if sensing her child's fears, Toriel rubbed Frisk's head in an attempt to soothe them. It reassured them, but it didn't completely alleviate their fears. Frisk knew that child-killers were among the most hated criminals anywhere. If Asgore was convicted, it would be very hard to get him out of the courtroom. Unscathed, at least. 

There had been little to no time to prepare the three of them to give their testimonies, and there was no telling which one of them would be called, if it did happen. After all, Asgore had already pled guilty to the charges.

Emerging from his chambers was the judge, an elderly man wearing a white playoff beard. He took his seat at his lofty podium overlooking the courtroom. He banged his gavel.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Asgore Dreemurr." The judge proclaimed, officially starting the proceedings. He turned to the AG. "Is the prosecution ready?"

"Yes sir, your honor." The AG spoke.

"And the defense?" The judge asked.

"Affirmative, your honor." Asgore's lawyer said.

"When we last convened, the prosecution had managed to prove that the disappearances of six children who had gone missing over the course of the twenty-first century were all intricately linked to Mount Ebott." The judge said, recapping. He turned to the AG. "You asked me for a recess because your investigators had found new material evidence?"

The AG nodded. "Yes, your honor. On Mount Ebott, we discovered coffins in the region of the underground referred to by the monsters as "New Home." Specifically, we found a series of coffins containing six human bodies."

Frisk took a sharp intake of breath. If those were the same coffins they were thinking of, then the AG already had a strong case. They felt a bad feeling in the pit of their stomach.

"We exhumed the bodies and performed autopsies, collecting DNA evidence and determining how each of them died." The AG went on. "The six bodies were all preserved through mummification, so this process was easy. We determined from their similar heights and from testing via carbon dating that they were all children who died at an average age of between nine and twelve years old. We were able to confirm their identities by comparing the DNA samples to other samples obtained from items provided by the victims' families. The causes of death were all the same; they all suffered trauma-induced shock that killed them instantaneously. None of them suffered any physical wounds." The AG held up copies of the autopsies for the judge and the defense.

"CARBON DATING?" Papyrus whispered. "DOES THAT MEAN GOING OUT ON A DATE WITH CARBON?"

"No, Papyrus." Toriel whispered back. "It is a kind of test that can tell the age of a body. Now please hush, we have to listen."

"I see…" The judge said, reading over the autopsies. "It says here you were able to confirm that these six bodies belonged to the children who went missing over the last century?"

"Correct." The AG confirmed. She read off the names of the six children who had gone missing.

"Wait," The judge said, eyeing the report. "It says here you found seven coffins, but only six bodies?"

Frisk realized whose coffin they were speaking of. They remembered how they found Chara's coffin opened, with unraveled wrappings used for mummification inside.

"We found a seventh coffin, yes." The AG said. "It said their name was 'Chara.' Unfortunately, we could not locate where their body might be located. We know there was a body in there however; we found traces of DNA inside." She turned to Asgore. "Defendant, why was that coffin empty?"

"I don't know." Asgore answered truthfully. "I had no idea that Chara's coffin was empty."

"So you're saying there was a seventh human who fell victim to you? That you killed Chara?" The AG questioned.

"Objection!" Asgore's attorney spoke up just as Asgore was about to respond. "Speculation!"

"Sustained." The judge said. The AG withdrew her question. Asgore looked as though he were struggling to hold his emotions back. Frisk looked at Toriel, and saw that her fists were clenched.

"In any case, this 'Chara' is hardly relevant to this case, your honor." The AG continued. "We have the defendant's confession, and the bodies of the six victims. The prosecution feels that it has provided ample proof that the defendant knowingly and intentionally murdered six human children in an attempt to procure their souls, all for the purpose of liberating the entire monster population from the underground. These crimes are more than deserving of the death penalty. The prosecution rests." The AG concluded her argument.

"If the defense has nothing further to add, I will ask the jury to now deliberate amongst themselves to reach a verdict." The judge said. He turned to Asgore's attorney. "Does the defense rest?"

"…No, your honor." Asgore's attorney spoke up. "We have one more witness who has yet to testify. My client has been called callous and evil. We wish to refute these claims by providing character testimony and prove that my client does not deserve capital punishment."

"Objection!" The AG spoke up. "The prosecution has proven the defendant's guilt! This is clearly a last-ditch-effort grandstanding in an attempt evade justice for the accused!"

"Objection overruled." The judge said. "I must confess, looking over the facts of this case, I myself am wondering why the Attorney General's office is so keen on delivering capital punishment when the defendant has not only pled guilty, but is also noted to have fully cooperated with the joint-investigation between Interpol and the Attorney General's office. I find the appropriateness of such a punishment to be questionable."

The judge turned to Asgore's attorney. "You may call your witness."

The attorney nodded, and turned towards the gallery. "The defense calls Toriel to the stand."

Toriel stood up with her head held high as she walked over to the witness stand. Frisk squeezed Papyrus' skeletal hand, who gave Frisk a reassuring smile. "DON'T WORRY! YOUR MOM HAS THIS COVERED!" He said. Some muttering was heard throughout the gallery about Toriel being a monster. Judging from the tone, it wasn't nice. Frisk resisted the urge to tell them off. They didn't want to mess things up for Asgore.

"Witness, state your name and occupation for the record." Asgore's attorney instructed.

"My name is Toriel. I am a teacher at Ebottstown's Public School District. I teach the fifth grade."

"What is your relationship with the defendant?" The attorney asked.

"I am… was Asgore's wife." Toriel said. "We're not officially divorced, but we did separate decades ago."

"Objection!" The AG spoke up. "The United States does not recognize marriages between monsters as official!" Frisk felt irritated at that. Did she seriously have to open up that issue?

"Objection overruled." The judge spoke. "Counsellor, I will not have these proceedings caught up in semantics." The AG wore a stony face upon being overruled. Frisk cheered inwardly at the sight of it.

"Could you tell us more about your time with Asgore? Your marriage, what caused your estrangement, everything? Was Asgore a good husband to you? Was he a good king?"

Toriel paused, exhaled, and began her testimony. "I met Asgore near the end of the twentieth century. It didn't take long for us to get together. I remember he proposed to me, not long after we won the Nose-Nuzzling competition of 1998." Toriel smiled at the memory. "We were always very open about how affectionate we were. He was always kind and sweet to me and everyone he met. I was proud to be his wife, and his queen. He ruled with kindness in his heart. I was the smart one. I provided the tough love as queen."

Frisk smiled at the happy story. Asgore was looking at Toriel as though he were only noticing her for the first time, with stars in his eyes.

"You say you were married. Did you have children?"

Toriel gave a smaller smile. "Yes." She answered. "We had a son. His name was Asriel. We decided to combine our names together, seeing as how he was so bad at naming. God forbid, he probably would have literally named him 'Son' if I hadn't stepped in." Asgore looked down in embarrassment, but he was smiling.

"Was Asgore a good father to your son?"

"Oh, absolutely." Toriel said, still smiling wistfully. "Asriel inherited his father's gentle nature. Asgore was always happy to see our son so active and cheerful all the time. Whenever Asriel cried or got mad, we were both always there for him no matter what. He encouraged Asriel to be gentle towards others, and to always wear his heart on his sleeve. Unfortunately, he was always shy. We encouraged him to make friends, but he was always too timid."

"What caused your estrangement to Asgore?"

Toriel swallowed at the question, and spoke: "It was for a very, very sad reason. One day, a human fell into the underground. Their name was Chara."

"Is this the same Chara whose name was engraved on the seventh coffin?" The attorney asked.

"Actually, it was the first coffin." Toriel said, with sadness in her voice. "Chara was the first child to fall into the underground, and also the first to die."

"I see. How did Chara's involvement result in your estrangement from Asgore?"

"It wasn't their fault…" Toriel said with sadness.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that." The attorney apologized. "Please continue your testimony."

"As I was saying," Toriel testified, "Chara fell into the underground. My son, Asriel, found them while we were taking a trip to the ruins of our old underground capital. We brought Chara home and took care of them." She smiled. "I remember how Chara was so scared to see us for the first time, but they opened up so quickly to us. Asriel was really drawn to them; they'd never seen another human before. The two of them hit it off so well that Asriel could hardly stop smiling."

"What did Asgore decide to do with Chara?"

"Another one of the best days of our lives in the underground…" Toriel said happily. "Asriel and Chara had gotten close over the time they had spent together. Asgore and I talked about adopting them. We both liked the idea, so we asked Asriel if he wanted to be Chara's brother and welcome them into our family. He was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement…!" Toriel couldn't help but giggle at the memory.

Frisk listened with wonder, imagining Asriel's excitement over the prospect of having a new sibling.

"We held a family meeting with Chara." Toriel continued. "Asgore asked if they wanted to stay here in the underground, and be a part of our family." Her eyes closed as she recalled it. "All of a sudden, Chara started crying and ran over to him and hugged him as hard as they could." Toriel sighed. "They couldn't stop saying yes. I…." Toriel's eyes were heavy with tears. "I could not believe that they loved us that much… We all got in a group hug and…" Toriel stopped, clearly overcome at the memory.

Frisk heard a sniffle from Papyrus. He was holding back tears. They looked around and saw that several viewers in the gallery were also clearly moved; they were either wiping their eyes, or trying their hardest to remain as stone-faced as when Toriel was called up onto the stand. Frisk knew it was no use; there was just nothing in the world like a mother's love.

"Everything was just so perfect, even though we were not free. Asriel and Chara were the light of our lives- everyone's lives. When people saw our children, they saw a future where humans and monsters could live in peace. Those kids gave us hope, and we were both proud… so proud, to be their parents…"

"But then…" Toriel's voice quivered as she contined. "One day, Chara fell ill."

Frisk felt their heart drop. They knew what was coming.

"Was the illness serious?" The attorney sounded as though asking the question was painful. Frisk didn't blame her. It really was.

"I could not believe it when the doctor told me that Chara- OUR Chara was dying." Toriel was fighting back tears. "Asgore couldn't either. We got a second opinion, even a third opinion. They all told us there was no hope… Asriel was so scared the whole time- they blamed themselves somehow… We told Chara not to give up, to hold on. I remember how feeble they sounded… They said they wanted to see the flowers from their village… And then after all that agony, Chara died..."

Frisk could practically feel everyone's hearts- even the Judge's, breaking. Papyrus couldn't hold back his tears anymore. Frisk held their hand and leaned on him, and the skeleton wrapped an arm around the child, holding onto Frisk like a stuffed animal. Asgore was looking down in sorrow.

"We were just devastated." Toriel continued, tears now falling. "We couldn't process it. How could someone so happy, so healthy and carefree just…" Toriel paused, choking on a sob. "But the worst had yet to come."

"W-what happened?" The attorney was clearly struggling to refrain from being emotional during her questioning.

"We were distraught, but that was nothing compared to how Asriel felt. We didn't even know what was going on until it was too late." Toriel said through her tears. "Asriel… he…"

"What did Asriel do?"

"Asriel absorbed Chara's soul." Toriel said, and several attendees gasped in reaction. "He transformed, and became incredibly strong… strong enough to cross through the barrier. He went down to Chara's human village, carrying their body. The humans… they…" Toriel struggled to get the next words out. "They saw Asriel, saw him holding Chara's body. They thought he had killed the child… They attacked him, cornering him like an animal… but he didn't fight back. He took Chara's body and came back home… He told us everything that happened, said that he was so sorry… and then, right in front of us, our son died." Toriel was silent for a moment. "We lost both of our children in one night."

Frisk looked at Papyrus. They weren't crying anymore. They were just stunned by how unbelievably tragic Toriel's story was. The worst part was that it wasn't even the full story. Frisk had discovered in the True Lab that Chara had intentionally poisoned themselves. Their death was a suicide. It was planned for Asriel to absorb Chara's soul, and the two of them were both in control of their new form. Later, Asriel had told Frisk that Chara hated humanity, and they had wanted to destroy the attacking humans with Asriel's power, but he refused to allow it, resulting in an impasse that got them both killed.

Frisk swallowed. During the brief moment when Asriel had his compassion back, Frisk had promised him not to tell Toriel and Asgore the truth. It gnawed at them. How long could they hide that from them? It felt wrong. One of these days, they were going to have to tell them, and it was just going to break their hearts. What parent wanted to find out that their child wanted to die?

"…This is what led to your estrangement with Asgore?"

"No, the way Asgore reacted to it was." Toriel said. Asgore looked up, his face set in a solemn expression. "He was furious. Our children had died, and our hopes and dreams were gone. He blamed the humans for taking them away from us again. He declared war on Humanity, saying that any human who falls into the underground would be sentenced to die. He… said he would gather seven souls, destroy the barrier, and then wage all-out-war with humanity. I remember the crowds cheering at the prospect."

The viewers began to murmur once more, but there was less of a judgmental overtone to it. The people knew Asgore's story now. They were more understanding. But he was still a monster, and he was still guilty of what they were accusing him of. Frisk couldn't tell if this testimony would take the death penalty off the table. All they could do was hope for the best.

"I argued with Asgore about it." Toriel continued. "I told him that it was not right- it was not fair to declare war on humanity, that it was not what our children would've wanted. He wouldn't hear of it. He did not care that Chara was human; as he put it in his own words, Chara was 'one of us.'" Toriel sighed. "I could not take it. I took Chara's body, and I moved to the Ruins where we first found them. I buried their body there. I never went back to him. I stayed at those ruins for more than a hundred years…"

The attorney paused, thinking of how to phrase her next question. "Did Asgore ever attempt to reach out to you?"

"No. He respected my wishes, and never sent anyone after me." Toriel said.

"How would you describe Asgore now?" The attorney continued her questioning. "Given that he hasn't waged war on humanity like he said he would according to your account, would you say that he's changed his position…? Do you still harbor any feelings for him at all?"

"There is no one in the world who affects my heart the way he did…" Toriel swallowed before she continued. "I hated what he did, but I never hated him." Toriel said solemnly. "He never changed his position because he never actually wanted war. He declared it in a fit of anger, true, but it was not as a king." Toriel said sadly.

"It was because he was a father grieving for the loss of his children." The Attorney said.

"This doesn't change anything." The AG spoke up. "The fact remains that the defendant has confessed to the killings. He and he alone is responsible for-"

"You are wrong!" Toriel interrupted, eliciting gasps. "Asgore was not the only one responsible. I moved to the ruins because I knew more humans would fall down! And they did!"

"The witness will only speak when spoken to!" The AG demanded, but Toriel continued.

"If Asgore wanted to free us and go to war like he said, he would've passed through the barrier with one soul, taken six others by force, and then destroyed the barrier! Instead, he just meekly hoped that no other humans would fall through, but they DID!" Toriel was shouting now, her hands slammed on bar of the witness stand. Frisk gripped the edge of their seat with worry.

"Witness-!" The AG tried, but it was futile. Frisk knew that once Toriel's heart had taken over, there was simply no stopping her. Even the judge seemed incapable of action.

"Why is it that Asgore is facing the death penalty when he was not the only one responsible?! I was queen! Asgore may have been responsible for what happened, but I still left him when he needed me the most!" Toriel flew into an emotional tirade. "Our children had DIED! It destroyed me as much as it did him! When the kingdom needed me- no, the BOTH of us the most, I LEFT him there to suffer! Left him to carry everyone's hopes and dreams on his shoulders!" Toriel was crying again, but her sobs did not drown out her words. "And worse yet… I met all six of those children. ALL of them. I didn't stop them from going to see Asgore. I didn't stop them from going to their doom…! Their blood is just as much on MY hands as it is for his!"

Toriel turned to the AG in rage. "Tell me; did you know the reasons why those children climbed Mount Ebott?! Even before Chara came to us, it was already said that no one- NO ONE who climbs the mountain EVER returns! Tell me: Why would ANYONE- least of all CHILDREN, climb a mountain like that?!"

The AG said nothing. Her stony façade had given way to shock. Asgore's expression showed the same reaction. He wasn't expecting Toriel to say these things at all.

"They all told me why!" Toriel said, her voice a tempest of anger and sorrow. "Some of them were left behind to die! Some of them were beaten, violated, betrayed in unthinkable ways! I…" Toriel sputtered, she couldn't describe what happened to them. " I even remember two of them weren't even expecting to survive when they JUMPED into the underground!"

"Your honor, I-" The AG began, but the gavel pounded down, interrupting her.

"That is enough." The judge said, finally speaking up. "Witness, you may be seated. I think we've heard enough." Toriel looked ready to respond, but she closed her mouth and returned to Frisk's side at the gallery. The judge then turned to the AG. "Counselor, this is the first I've heard of these children being potentially subjected to abuse." He looked at her sternly. "Why was this angle never brought up in the investigation? Why weren't the families of these children subjected to investigation?"

"It was irrelevant, your honor." The AG responded. "Whether or not the victims were subjected to abuse has no bearing on the case at hand-"

"I disagree. This case is not just about the defendant; these six dead children are also of equal importance. Yet, I don't see as much emphasis placed on them as I do see with the defendant." The judge stated matter-of-factly. "This, coupled with the odd demand for the death penalty, makes it hard for me to believe that this is a coincidence. I feel that with this new information, a verdict cannot be declared as of yet. I am ordering the proceedings to be suspended until a pending date. I am also ordering a further investigation be carried out regarding the victims families, as well as an internal investigation within the Attorney General's Office in regards to its actions. I also declare the Death Penalty be unacceptable as a means of sentencing in this case, given the circumstances.

The entire court flew into an uproar at that proclamation. People were demanding justice. Frisk and Papyrus however, looked at each other happily- they had won! Frisk looked at their mother, who was crying. Frisk reached over to Toriel, hugging them. She wrapped an arm around them, holding them close.

"ORDER! ORDER!" The judge banged his gavel. "I WILL HAVE ORDER! Any further outbursts will be held in contempt of court!" The crowd fell silent at this. "That will be all for today!" The judge proclaimed. "Court is adjourned!"

The viewers in the gallery were ushered out of the courtroom as a small chatter began to buzz once more. As Frisk left the courtroom, they looked back at Asgore, who appeared to be in shock. His attorney was saying something to him, but he appeared to be non-responsive.

They looked at the AG, who appeared to be speaking on the phone. They couldn't hear what she was saying over the crowd, but it was probably important. Just then, for a split second, she appeared to look right at Frisk. As quickly as it came, it went, and she was back on her phone. Something about it sent a chill down their spine.

Disregarding it, they followed Toriel and Papyrus out of the courtroom and back to the defendant lobby. They were filled with newfound determination. Somehow, they'd done it. Asgore had dodged the death penalty. Frisk smiled. Sans and the others now had all the time they needed to get to the bottom of all of this.

They walked back to the defendant lobby. Frisk ran up to Toriel and hugged her. "Mom, that was amazing! You did it!"

Toriel smiled. "Thank you, my child." Then, she looked sad and sighed. "I thought I had messed it up back there. I poured my heart out, told the entire court- not to mention the nation everything…"

"I AM SO SORRY YOU HAD TO GO THROUGH ALL OF THAT…" Papyrus said, looking sorrowful. Frisk hated to see them both so forlorn. "IT'S JUST… THAT WAS JUST WAY TOO SAD!"

"Don't make my pain yours, Papyrus." Toriel said. "It all happened a long time ago."

At that moment, Asgore and his attorney both entered the defendant lobby. For a moment, nobody said a word, and then the attorney spoke up. "That was impressive." She said.

"Toriel," Asgore began, but she cut him off. "Do not." She said. "I'm sorry. For everything…"

Asgore looked as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You have nothing to apologize for, Toriel. Everything you said about me was true-"

"No." Toriel said, looking at Asgore. "I meant it, Asgore. I carry some of the blame too. I left you when you and the kingdom needed me most. I…" She sniffled, her eyes tearing up again. "I probably could have stopped you… saved those children… saved our family from falling apart… It's all my fault…!"

With that, Toriel collapsed in tears. Asgore reached forward, hugging his estranged wife, who returned the embrace. "Toriel, I forgive you. I always have. I…" Asgore looked sad. "Can we please be friends again? No more of this cold, bitter regret between us?"

Toriel let go of Asgore and looked at him. "I would love that." She said, smiling.

"THIS IS TOO BEAUTIFUL TO WATCH…" Papyrus said, looking like he might cry again.

"Asgore's not out of the woods yet," his attorney said. "But it's definitely looking a lot better than it was before." She looked at Toriel. "Ma'am, I'm so sorry I had to-"

"Don't apologize." Toriel said. "We all needed this to happen. At least we've averted the death penalty..."

"Yeah, we did…!" Frisk said as they watched, smiling as though in a particularly pleasant dream. Suddenly, they were brought back to reality. "Mom?" Frisk asked sheepishly. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Papyrus, could you be a dear and take Frisk with you?" Toriel asked. She seemed happy at the weight lifted from her shoulders.

"CERTAINLY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE HAPPY TO GUIDE THEM TO THE TOILET!" At this, everyone couldn't help but laugh.

The two of them exited the defendant lobby and looked for the signs that pointed to the restrooms. They found it, and Frisk went inside. Papyrus stood outside and waited diligently. They noticed a pair of gentlemen dressed in black walking in his direction.

"GREETINGS!" Papyrus said, friendly as ever. "ARE YOU LOOKING TO USE THE BATHROOM TOO?"

What happened next was a blur. One of the men took out some kind of gadget and struck the tall skeleton with it. The next thing he knew, everything had gone black. The last thing he remembered was hearing the words "Take them now."

 


	17. Chapter 16: It's Sunny Somewhere Else

CHAPTER 16: It’s Sunny Somewhere Else

[One Hour Earlier]

“Seriously?!” Flowey asked in irritation as he and Sans finally arrived at their destination. “THIS is where we’re going to get what we need to help Frisk?! Your old trash-heap of a house?!”

The two of them had walked through the entirety of Snowdin, rarely stopping for anything. The only thing of note they saw were several piles of grey dust that slightly contrasted against the white snow that blanketed the entirety of the region. If Sans was unsettled by the sight of it, he didn’t show it. Flowey had to wonder if he was simply used to it from all the resets they’d experienced. Asriel probably would’ve felt terribly guilty, but it did feel sort of ok to have someone who shared the experience. However, he had a feeling that it wouldn’t be prudent to bring it up with the skeleton.

They’d walked all the way to the town of Snowdin, and as expected, the once lively and simple town was now deserted. Flowey remembered seeing the town in a similar state, only for a much less happier reason. After walking past Grillby’s and the library with the misspelt sign, they stopped in front of the house where Sans and Papyrus used to live. It was a modest, two-story house that even as abandoned as it was, looked inviting to the eye. Flowey however, was not impressed.

“nah bud, i’m just checking something.” Sans said. “i have a bit of a hunch. one that i hope i’m wrong about.”

“And?” Flowey asked. “You wanna share with the rest of the class what your ‘hunch’ is?”

“nah,” Sans said, heading inside the vacated house, not bothering to shut the door behind him. Flowey burrowed and emerged inside the house, poking a hole in the floor. The house was devoid of furniture, as well as any signs that people had once lived here. “it’s a long story. i guess you could say it’d only ‘bore your bones off.’” Sans said.

Flowey refrained with great difficulty from cussing the skeleton out for the pun. “Why do I doubt that?” He asked. “You’ve been keeping a lot from everybody. Why should I believe you when you say that?”

“you’re one to talk, bud.” Sans said, walking through what used to be the living room and heading upstairs to his room on the right. “you still haven’t told me who you used to be. you wanna ask me what kinda skeletons i’ve got in my closet? you show me yours first. then we’ll talk.” He went in his room.

Flowey pondered his words as Sans snooped around. Should he tell him? Would it help or harm Flowey in the long run? On the one hand, he had gone through countless resets, learning quickly not to let the Smiley Trashbag find out anything at all about the talking flower. On the other hand, things were different now. There wasn’t going to be any more resets, and right now, it was clearly better to have Sans as an ally than as an enemy. Perhaps he should tell him.

At that moment, as if on cue, Sans exited his room, carrying something shiny in his skeletal hand. Flowey wondered what it was until Sans approached and he got a closer look. It was a gleaming silver key. “What’s that for?” Flowey asked, looking at the gleaming key with curiosity.

“what we came here for.” Sans answered, going out the door.

Flowey followed Sans out the door to the side of the house, watching as Sans inserted the key into a hole in the wall. His eyes widened as Sans opened the wall, revealing a hidden room.

“Whoa! Hold the phone!” Flowey exclaimed. “What is this?!” He followed Sans inside.

The secret room was a small, clean, compartmental workspace reminiscent of a laboratory, although Flowey couldn’t imagine Sans being into any line of work that would involve that. Or any kind of work at all for that matter… Couldn’t he? Flowey remembered that he knew almost nothing about Sans, other than that he was a lazy, smiley trashbag. Or at the very least, he pretended to be one. Flowey looked around at the workshop, noting the countertop built into the wall with built in drawers. He was too short to see if there was anything on top, but what intrigued him the most was the partition in the room sealed off by a curtain. Curiosity gnawed at Flowey like a mouse desperate for cheese to find out what it was.

“don’t bother.” Sans spoke up as he looked over at the countertop, clearly looking at something. “it’s broken.”

“WHAT’S broken?” Flowey asked impatiently. “What IS this place?! I’ve never seen this place ONCE in ANY of the resets I’ve been through!”

“just a bunch of old junk.” Sans said, once again providing a non-answer. This annoyed Flowey to no end.

“Okay… and how will “old junk” help us help Frisk?” Flowey said, trying to keep his temper in check.

Sans said nothing. He picked up what was on the table, holding it in both hands. It appeared to be some kind of blueprint? As Sans read one side, Flowey looked at the other. It was… some kind of machine? It reminded him of the Core. He couldn’t read the words on the blueprints though. They were written in some kind of strange symbols. Was it a language? A cipher? There was something just… off about it. Why would Sans have all this? Flowey knew very little about the skeleton, and now he knew even less.

Sans put the blueprint down and checked the drawers. Once again, Flowey wasn’t tall enough to peek at what was inside; they cursed their puny flower body. After Sans checked through the drawers, they went over to the curtain, opening it a bit. Flowey, curious as ever, tried to see what was behind it, but it was too dark. Sans quickly closed the curtain and then turned back to Flowey.

“huh. i wasn’t expecting this.” Sans said.

“Alright, I’ll bite.” Flowey said. “What’s going on here?”

“someone was in here, going through my stuff.” Sans said.

“You serious?” Flowey asked, skeptical. “How can you tell?”

“a skeleton’s home is his castle.” Sans said simply. “if someone’s been poking around, i’ll know.”

“Uh-huh.” Flowey said with skepticism. He didn’t buy it, but he didn’t really care.

Sans and Flowey exited. This time, Sans locked the door to the workshop. Apparantly, whatever was in there was more important than the rest of the house. He and Flowey walked away from the workshop, stopping in front of his old house.

Sans looked around in the direction of Waterfall, and back in the direction of Grillby’s and the rest of the town. “and from the sounds of things, they’re still here.”

“Huh?!” Flowey exclaimed. Suddenly, a red dot appeared on Flowey. Then another. Several red dots appeared on Sans, shaking slightly as about ten or twelve armed humans appeared out of nowhere, each wearing body armor and holding a gun in both hands; most of them pointed their weapons at Sans. A few of them were pointed at Flowey. He heard the sounds of multiple safeties being taken off.

Huh, Sans noticed. These guns were different. They all seemed to have some kind of canister with a glowing red line running through it. He could make out the letters “ATK” on the canisters.

Sans grinned. He had a few ideas what that gun was supposed to do.

“hey. don’t you know it’s RUDE to poke around other peoples’ stuff?”

Silence.

“i guess you could say you broke in? Or rather… you’re… pfff…. ‘housebroken?’”

None of them responded. They kept their guns trained on Sans and Flowey.

“S-Sans!!” Flowey said, urgently. “Do something!”

“ugh. tough crowd.” Sans said, still grinning. “welp, here goes nothing.”

Sans left eye began to glow blue, just like in the video. Suddenly, two giant cervine skulls appeared, each with a glowing eye just like Sans’. They blasted the ground, instantly creating an obscuring haze of white snow, and the assailants fired their weapons, rapidly shooting glowing red bullets which flared in the haze at where Sans and Flowey were, now obscured by the cloud of snow. When the smokescreen cleared, Sans and Flowey were both gone. The gunmen looked around, keeping an eye out for Sans.

“you sure like firing those things, don’t you? i guess you could say you're 'triggered?'” Sans' voice came from the direction of Grillby’s.

Suddenly the air was full of gunfire again, and the front of what used to be Grillby’s was marred with bullet holes. The glass windows were shattered. They moved in close, keeping their guns at the ready.

The next instant, two of the soldiers were hoisted up into the air by an invisible force, making startled noises and calling for help; their souls were visible and glowing a dark blue. Immediately afterward, they were thrown with unbelievable force in different directions. One was sent flying into a second story window which completely shattered, followed by a loud impact. The other was shot directly towards another building. They blasted through the wall with a “CRASH!”

“two down, a handful more to go. guess you could say your odds are ‘numbered.’” Sans’ voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once.

“We still OUT-number you! Give yourself up NOW!” One of them spoke up, sounding young and trying to be tough; the key word being “trying.” The next instant, four giant bones erupted from the ground with powerful velocity from underneath four of the soldiers. They barely had any time to register what happened as they were each launched in different directions some twenty-five feet into the air, each falling down with the sickening sounds of bones cracking as they landed in the snow.

“ouch, that had to hurt.” Sans’ voice came again. “i really am ‘bad to the bone.’”

“Did this guy just seriously take out half our guys in less than a minute?!” One of the remaining soldiers said, panicked.

“Shut the hell up!” One of the others responded. “Everyone stay together!” The remaining six grouped together in a hexagon formation, aiming their guns in six different directions.

“bad move, bucko.”

This time, they could tell where Sans’ voice was coming from; right above their heads. They looked up and saw him; he appeared to be standing in mid-air, upside-down.

“game over.”

It all happened in a split second. Sans vanished, and before the soldiers could even react to what just happened, hundreds of bones appeared twenty feet above where Sans had been earlier. All of them were aimed directly at the soldiers. Before they could think of running, a circular fence of bones erupted from the ground. They were trapped. The next moment, hell rained down on them. When the bones vanished, it was over.

“you dun’ got boned.” Sans said, reappearing with a grin. Behind him, one of the soliders emerged from the door. Sans didn’t appear to notice. Glaring, the trooper raised their weapon, placing their finger on the trigger… Four long, green vines wrapped themselves around the soldier’s arms and legs just in time, hoisting them into the air.

“Help!” They screamed. “Somebody- PLEASE!”

Sans turned around just in time to watch the vines slowly snake their way around their limbs as they continued to cry for help, and heard him scream in agony as the vines constricted as tightly as they could; the sounds of bones snapping could be heard sharply in the winter air.

Flowey commanded the vines to set the solider down gently. They obeyed, leaving him on the snow and in excruciating pain. “Golly, that was close!” He said, and turned to Sans. “You missed one. I thought I’d be nice and get him for you.”

Sans looked at the flower. “i thought you said you had a code.” He said.

“Don’t give me that look! Gosh!” Flowey said, scowling. “The code is ‘don’t kill, and don’t be killed.’ I was following that. I didn’t kill them.” He glared at Sans. “In case you didn’t notice, I just saved your ass! And besides that, how is it any different from what you just did now, you hypocrite?”

“It isn’t.” Sans said. Then he grinned. “i guess it’s okay. your code doesn’t say anything about crippling injuries. gotta love a loophole, eh?” He began walking towards Waterfall as if nothing happened.

“Finally, something we have in common.” Flowey said, following Sans. “If it’s alright… I’d rather Frisk not know about that though.”

“your secret’s safe with me, bud.”

“could you PLEASE stop calling me that?” Flowey asked.

“you still haven’t told me your name.” Sans responded.

“…Alright. I figure now’s a good time to tell you.”

“tell me what?” Sans asked.

“My name.” Flowey answered. “It’s Asriel. Asriel Dreemurr.”

Sans stopped walking. “asriel?” He repeated, tasting the word. “as in… tori’s dead kid? that asriel?”

“Yep.” Flowey said casually. “That’s who I used to be.”

Sans was silent. “i’m guessing that’s what you told frisk in the missing parts of the footage…”

“Missing parts?” Flowey asked. “I’ve heard of this genocide footage from Frisk, but I’ve never actually watched it. What parts were missing?”

“the part where Frisk walks around in new home right before fighting me.” Sans answered. “there was a timeskip. eighteen and a half minutes of missing footage. i guess the good news is, whoever’s behind this wanted to keep your secret safe.”

“You can’t tell Mom and Dad- I mean, Toriel and Asgore.” Flowey said. “I’m begging you, Sans. If they find out…”

“relax… flowey.” Sans said. “like i said, your secret’s safe with me.” He began walking again. “oh, and before i forget, thanks.”

“For what?” Flowey asked, confused.

“for saving my life.” Sans said. “i didn’t hear that creep coming.”

“O-Oh…” Flowey said awkwardly. “W-well like I said, don’t mention it. Anyways, any idea what those humans were doing here?”

“beats me.” Sans said. “didja get a look at their guns though?”

“The ones that fired those red bullets?” Flowey asked. “Yeah, they had some kind of… thing on them. Some letters too.”

“atk.” Sans said. “huh. i didn’t know you could put that into something like a gun. either way, it doesn’t sound good.”

“No kidding…” Flowey said in agreement. “From the sounds of it, those guns were made specifically to kill monsters. The real question is, what are they doing in the underground?”

“as far as i can tell, someone’s getting nervous.” Sans said. “so we’re on the right track.”

“Wait… what if those weren’t the only ones?” Flowey pondered. “Any chance Undyne and Alphys might have run into them too?”

“undyne can take care of herself and alphys.” Sans said. “right now, we’ve got bigger bones to pick.”

“What’s that mean?” Flowey asked.

“just need to make an appointment.”

“An… appointment?” Flowey asked.

“yeah, we just need to call your mom.” Sans said, pulling out a cell phone that could be called ancient by today’s standards and dialing a number. Tones could be heard as Sans inputted the digits.

“Wait- WHAT?” Flowey asked, completely bewildered. “What are you-“

“shush.” Sans said. He waited as he made the call. Just then, they both heard an old ringtone coming from somewhere. Flowey looked around, even more bewildered. “What the- where’s that coming from?! WHAT’S GOING ON-“

Suddenly, a small, fluffy white dog emerged from a nearby snow poff and jumped onto Flowey, licking the flower’s face. Flowey, completely taken by surprise, began to scream. “AGGGGGGGGGH!!!! SANS! GET THIS ANNOYING DOG OFF ME!”

“alright, he’s had enough.” Sans said casually. The dog jumped off the irate and indignant Flowey, turned to Sans, and barked heartily. He seemed happy to see the skeleton, as he was wagging his tail.

Flowey sputtered. “WHAT THE HELL! WHERE’D THAT FLEABAG COME FROM?!” He raged, hissing at the dog like an angry cat. The dog only looked at Flowey happily, seemingly ignorant of the flower’s animosity.

Sans grinned. “he just goes where he’s needed. ain’t that right, boy?” He ruffled the dog’s head.

Flowey groaned. “Let me guess. HE’S the appointment you needed to make?”

“no,” Sans said. “he’s just going to be the one who guides us there.” He turned to the dog. “listen, you know the drill. i’ve got an appointment. can you help us out, boy?”

The dog whined, looking sadly at Sans.

“i know, but this is important.” The skeleton said. “i wouldn’t bother you if it wasn’t.”

The dog whined again, this time adopting a begging position.

“oh, that’s what this is all about?” Sans asked. “fine, you can have TWO of pap’s special attacks. Now will you take us?”

The dog barked happily, and then trotted off in the direction of Waterfall. Sans and Flowey followed shortly.

“Where’s he taking us?” Flowey asked.

“to get some answers.” Sans said. “i just wish he didn’t ask for so much in return. two special attacks? how am i gonna tell that to pap…?”

Flowey decided at that point to stop questioning the matter and keep moving. He didn’t know how long this resolution would last, but right now it just seemed better that way.

 

 


	18. Chapter 17: Here We Are Again

CHAPTER 17: Here We Are Again

[Same Time]

The darkness surrounding the elevator shaft was all-encompassing, and the idea of slowly lowering herself via jetpack into the seemingly bottomless abyss would’ve doubtless frightened Alphys were it not for the adjacency to Undyne it gave her. She had to admire how far she’d come with her comfort zone when it came to being close to her girlfriend. A few months ago, she would’ve fainted outright from being so close. Now, the proximity only brought comfort to Alphys as she descended through the otherwise terrifying scenery. She wondered if the vice-versa was true; did Undyne view her as a source of comfort and safety? It was just hard to imagine.

Within minutes, they reached the bottom, landing on top of the downed elevator compartment. Undyne opened the hatch and hopped through, followed by Alphys. Prying open the elevator door, they found themselves in a dark hallway. The colors of both the walls and tiled appeared grimy and faded; according to Alphys, when it was first built, they went for a futuristic blue, meant to emanate an ambiance of progress towards a brighter future. Now, it only looked foreboding, carrying a sense of an unhappy ending. They had arrived at the True Lab.

“…N-never thought I’d ever have to come back down here…” Alphys said as they traversed down the hall. They ignored the monitors that lit up whenever they walked by, giving a small source of light in the darkness.

“I don’t blame ya, Al.” Undyne said, looking around at their surroundings. “Looking at this place, you’d think it was something out of a nightmare.”

“I-it wasn’t a-always like that.” Alphys said. “T-there was a time when this place saw some pretty amazing stuff happened before the rest of the underground even knew about it…” She sighed. “I j-just wish I… Urk!” Alphys stopped walking and hunched over, putting a hand on her stomach.

“Al, deep breaths!” Undyne said, putting a reassuring hand on her girlfriend’s back.  Alphys inhaled and exhaled as she slowly stood back up. God, she hadn’t even made it to the lab proper and she was already on the verge of vomiting? Alphys shook her head. Now wasn’t the time to re-open old wounds, she tried to tell herself, but it was too late. It had already started.

The two of them continued down the hall, making a left turn and entering what appeared to be a waiting room of sorts. There were potted plants which had long since withered placed in the corners of the room, and facing directly ahead of them, next to a door with four different-colored lamps lit was a vending machine. The only items available inside the machine seemed to be bags of an underground-food known as “potato chisps.” Aside from the door, two passages leading to the left and right could be seen.

“Which way should we go?” Undyne asked, looking around.

Alphys looked towards the left hallway. “I think we should go this way. Let’s explore this side of the lab first.”

They walked down the hall to the left and entered another room. Aside from some sinks, dusty countertop tables, and what appeared to be a row of three operating tables suspended by mechanical adjusters and fitted with leather straps meant to be used as restraints, the room was completely empty.

“Nothing here.” Alphys said, looking around. “And the room adjacent to this one is a dead end.”

Undyne examined her surroundings, looking at the operating tables. “You’d think that this was some kind of hospital ER or something.”

“I-it was more like a morgue…” Alphys said, shuddering. Undyne frowned.

“Al, you shouldn’t think like that.” Her girlfriend said reprovingly. “C’mon, it’s ok. Nobody’s mad at you or anything.”

“I-I know, it’s just…” Alphys began feebly, but trailed off.

“Come on! Let’s just go check out the rest of this dump and get out of here.” Undyne took Alphys by the hand, leaving the operating room and heading back to the vending machine room.

Heading through the door with the colored lamps was pointless, according to Alphys. Apparently, it led to an elevator with two doors; one of which led to the room with the power supply. The elevator itself led directly to New Home, sharing the exact same shaft as the elevator in the Core. However, it was now broken beyond all repair, leaving the room inaccessible. With no other options, they took the hallway to the right.

The hallway led into a large ward full of rows of empty beds. A clock hung on the wall, permanantly stopped at three hours past twelve. Alphys did her best to ignore the feelings of nausea and anxiety slowly creeping up on her as she remembered the occupants of the beds. She didn’t forget- couldn’t forget any of them. They were all lying there, unmoving. Not quite dead, but what rather what monsters called “fallen down.” She recalled that they didn’t even look pained or fatigued. They simply wore the most peaceful expressions she’d ever seen.

She should’ve let them stay that way, she thought. “Urk!” Alphys hunched over again. This time, she couldn’t hold it back. She walked over to a corner, gagged, and covered her mouth.

“Al!” Undyne rushed over, concerned. She grabbed a potted plant and overturned it, spilling dirt onto the floor, and placed it on the ground for Alphys to regurgitate into. “There you go… Just let it all out, babe.” Undyne said, rubbing her girlfriend’s back with a soothing hand as Alphys vomited into the plant.

Alphys panted after she’d gotten everything out of her system, to say the least. “Ughh…. Damn it…” She said. “I’m sorry, Undyne… I just couldn’t….”

“It’s alright… I know this place has horrible memories for you.” Undyne said. “Looking around, I can kinda visualize what happened.”

Undyne knew every horrific detail of what had happened in the True Lab under Alphys’ watch. Back when Alphys had been first hired, in an attempt to impress Asgore, she had unsuccessfully attempted to find a method of artificially creating a soul with strength on-par with that of a human’s. As it happened, it was impossible to manufacture a soul. Seeking another recourse, Alphys focused her attention on Determination, the abstract force that powered the soul. Using the human souls Asgore had collected, she managed to isolate and extract some of their determination, and injected it into test subjects she had requested; monsters who had fallen down. At first, the subjects returned to full consciousness, but due to their physical mass being less than those of humans, they melted together, forming semi-conscious ghost-like entities called “Amalgamates.” For a long time, she had blamed herself for their fate, resigning herself to a life of self-loathing and crippling anxiety. It was only thanks to the efforts of Frisk, Undyne, and Papyrus that she was able to come clean with what happened.

Alphys took a deep breath and exhaled. “I-I’m just going to have to live with it, a-aren’t I?”

“We all screw up,” Undyne said. “I mean look at me, I almost killed Frisk!” She said this with a toothy smile.

Alphys laughed. “I-It’s amazing how you just take stuff like that in stride.”

“Hey, we were trapped underground.” Undyne said, shrugging. “I think we all went a little crazy at one point or another.”

Alphys smiled. “T-thanks, Undyne.”

After that conversation, the two of them continued on their way. After examining a hallway full of golden flowers and finding nothing of importance, they headed through the other hallway. They came across a fork at the end, and at Alphys’ suggestion, they turned left, heading down what looked like the end of the hallway and leading to another room. However, Alphys gasped as she entered the room with Undyne following behind her. “I-impossible…!”

It was gone. The machine Alphys had used to extract determination from the human souls was gone. Cables dangled limply from the ceiling over a gaping rectangular hole on the floor that occupied most of the room’s area.

“Al, what’s going on!?” Undyne asked.

“T-the DT Extraction Machine…! It’s g-gone!” Alphys told her.

“Wait- WHAT?!” Undyne exclaimed. “That machine? Wh- HOW?! You said it was freakin’ huge!”

“Th-they must have dismantled it, whoever they are!” Alphys said, panicking. “Oh… No, no, no, no, NO!”

“Alphys, calm down!” Undyne said, sounding worried. “You’re gonna work yourself up again…!”

“This is bad! This is REALLY bad!” Alphys said. “If they have the machine, they could do who-knows-what!” Alphys went pale. “They could do something even WORSE than what happened here! Ohhhhhh…” She began breathe rapidly, bordering on hyperventilation. “I should’ve… should’ve… I should’ve destroyed that machine when I could’ve…!!!”

“Wait a sec…” Undyne said, listening for something. “Al, quiet!”

“Wha-?” Alphys began, but Undyne pressed a finger to her girlfriend’s lips.

They both froze when they suddenly heard the sounds of multiple footsteps coming from down both hallways leading to the machine’s room.

“Is it possible that some of those Amalgamates didn’t make it out?” Undyne asked urgently.

“N-no, I’m positive!” Alphys said hastily. “Th-they’re all accounted for!”

“Then we’ve got some unwanted company.” Undyne said.

Alphys used her phone to scan for hostiles. “O-oh boy…” She said.

“How many are we up against!?” Undyne asked.

“T-too many!” Alphys said. “Th-they’re coming in from both sides, and we’re in a closed-off space! W-we’re gonna need more than your brute force to make it out!”

 “I can build up some power, but it’s gonna take time! How are we gonna-“ Undyne began, but then it hit her. “Al, this place have any security measures, just in case something really bad happened?”

“There’s a lockdown protocol!” Alphys said. “Should I-?”

“Do it!” Undyne called.

Alphys took out her phone and spoke a command. “Activate Lab-Sec protocol ten! Authorization code: All Hail Lelouch! ”

Suddenly, the entire room was bathed in red light, and a loud klaxon began to sound its alarm throughout the entire facility. Heavy steel doors slammed down on both openings of the hallways leading outside of the machine’s room, sealing off the exits. Whoever was trying to get to them was now trapped outside, but Undyne and Alphys were sealed inside.

“How long is that gonna keep them out?!” Undyne asked, readying her spear.

“Not long, but long enough to prepare!” Alphys said.

“I hate hiding behind a door like this, but hey! If it means I can still cut loose, this is gonna be FUN!” Undyne shouted, giving a toothy smile.

Pounding on both of the steel doors could be faintly heard over the sound of the blaring klaxon. Undyne began to build up her energy, surrounding her body with the power she always used to take down her enemies. Her muscles tensed. She could feel the power coursing through her; powerful enough to break objects harder than bone.

“U-undyne! We’ve got ninety seconds!” Alphys said, looking scared.

Undyne took a deep breath and detached herself from her surroundings. She focused all of her thoughts on a single point from which to draw her strength. Her objective? Defeating the enemy at any cost. Her reason? To protect the person most important to her, currently with her.

Her will was set ablaze. She was ready.

“Alphys.” Undyne said. “Open the doors.” Her eyes narrowed, glaring at both of the doors leading outside the room. “And stay close to me!”

Alphys swallowed, and then gave the command. “Lab-Sec Protocol 10 Shutdown! Override Code: Don't lose your way!”

The alarm fell silent and the room returned to its darkened state. The doors opened, and the room was immediately filled with what appeared to be human soldiers wearing body armor and carrying batons which crackled with red energy. They were surrounded on both ends.

Undyne only smirked in response. She always adored a challenge.

“NGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! I am here to eat instant noodles, and kick ass!” She declared. “AND I AM ALL OUT OF NOODLES! GET READY TO KISS MY FISTS YOU THUMBSUCKING PANTYWAISTS!”

At this, the soliders rushed in from both sides with batons at the ready, charging forth and yelling, but Undyne was ready. Readying her fists, glowing with blue energy, she leveled a punch at the first soldier she could hit, smashing into their face with resounding force and knocking them flat onto the ground. Her heightened senses detected an incoming attack, ducking just in time to avoid getting hit by the crackling baton, and responded with a kick that sent them tumbling into the hole in the room, screaming. Grinning, she leaped dexterously to the other side and smashed the heads of two more together with such force that they were knocked out instantly.

Alphys could barely believe what she was witnessing. Here was Undyne, up against impossible odds, kicking all kinds of butt- all for her! She couldn’t help but watching with eyes widening with awe and Undyne laid down one punishment after another, adding more beaten, unconscious bodies to decorate the lab floor. She wasn’t even afraid anymore, heck, she was seriously nerding out right now. This was SO much better than any anime!

The numbers of soldiers were thinning out, and now some of them had taken to using riot shields. The cowards, Undyne thought smugly as she conjured magic spears out of the ground beneath their feet. While they did not skewer them, they were subjected to heavy electrical shocks which made them scream out briefly before they fell to the ground unconscious. By then, there were only about half a dozen left, all of them watching Undyne warily, not making a move or taking a step.

“Not gonna try your luck?” Undyne taunted, holding out her outstretched fist which was loaded with energy. “That’s okay, I’ll bring the pain to YOU!” She proceeded to fire electrified spears from her fist like a magic gun, hitting each of them in the head with a nasty electric shock. They all fell to the ground, knocked out. Satisfied with her handiwork, Undyne blew on her smoking fist and turned to her girlfriend, who was sitting on the floor, looking at Undyne with absolute wonder.

Undyne smirked. “Are you unharmed, my lady?” She said in a posh accent, and held out her hand for Alphys to take. She knew that Alphys was loving every second of it.

Alphys blushed heavily and reached out to take it, only to notice that one of the downed soliders was getting up. Undyne didn’t notice, and he grabbed a baton, turned it on, and threw it right towards Undyne’s head.

“Undyne, LOOK OUT!”  Alphys shouted, getting up and pushing her out of the way. The baton struck Alphys, who collapsed to the ground with an agonized scream. The last thing Alphys remembered before blacking out was hearing Undyne screaming her name and then turning with a snarl to her doomed, would-be assailant.

“…hy…”

“-phys…!”

“ALPHYS!”

Alphys woke up with a gasp, looking around and seeing that she was still in the True Lab. Undyne was holding her, a stream of tears running down from her good eye.

“Undyne, are you… crying?” Alphys asked weakly. She remembered how horribly that baton hurt. It almost felt like a magical attack. “I’ve… never seen you cry before…”

“You’re ok…” Undyne cried, holding her girlfriend even tighter. “Don’t ever scare me like that again, ok? Once was bad enough, but this…” Undyne sobbed.

“You already saved me once.” Alphys said simply, smiling. “It was the least I could do in return.”

“Don’t pull that with me…” Undyne said, shaking her head. “You’re more important to me than you think…” Her face became one of anguish. “How can you just…?!”

Alphys closed her eyes. “I-I was so terrified of seeing you melt away like that stupid video. I-It’s because you never give up, no matter what.” Alphys shook her head. “I… I’ve always loved that about you. I decided to stop being afraid for once, especially when I saw how scared you were. F-for the future.”

“I’m not scared of the future, Al!” Undyne insisted. “Not anymore! I was terrified of losing you! I can’t do that!”

“I-is that really the kind of future you want?” Alphys asked, tearing up. “With me?”

Undyne screamed into the air. “OH MY GOD! You STILL think you’re garbage!? After you just saved my life?!”

Alphys looked scared. “Undyne-“

“NO! SHUT UP!” Undyne raged. “I’m not having that crap again! I’ll prove it, Al! Marry me!”

Time seemed to stop in that exact moment for Alphys. “Wh… W-w-w-what d-d-did y-you just say…?!?” She stuttered, completely caught off-guard.

Undyne smiled lovingly at Alphys. “You heard me! Let’s get married, Alphys! Once we get out of this hellhole and back up top, we’re gonna clean up this mess, and then I wanna marry the crap out of you!”

Alphys was in disbelief. “Oh my god…! You’re… proposing? Here?! Now…?!” She shook her head, crying and laughing all at once. “Ohmygosh… You don’t even have a ring… I’m not even wearing a cute dress…!”

“I don’t care! What some stupid rock on a metal band got next to what you did for me?! What’s your answer?” Undyne was still smiling. “C’mon, give me an answer!”

Alphys still couldn’t believe it. Undyne was being dead serious. This proud, brave warrior who was passionate about everything she did, never giving up, wanted her. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with an anime nerd who spent half her life being afraid. She realized that there was no stopping this. Despite everything, she was going to get a happy ending whether she felt she deserved it or not.

There was only one possible answer.

“Yes…” Alphys said with finality. “Yes! YES!” Alphys said it, not caring anymore. “Let’s get married!” She hugged Undyne, and they both squealed with absolute joy. Still not caring, Undyne repeatedly kissed Alphys, feeling the greatest victory of her life. Alphys didn’t blush or get flustered, however; the feeling of utter elation and joy occupied her entire being. Nothing could stop her. She was going to get married…!

“Alright, come on!” Undyne helped her now-fiancé to her feet. “Let’s get out of this hellhole!”

“For the last time!” Alphys agreed. Then she remembered the issue at hand. “Right, we need to tell Sans about the DT machine being stolen!”

And so, the couple, now stronger than ever, left the True Lab. As Alphys readied the jetpack again and carried Undyne back up the elevator shaft to the Lab above, she couldn’t help but note the fitting metaphor as she flew towards the top, away from the darkness below with the light of her life in tow. She could feel a new resolve forming. A courage she hadn’t felt in a long time. It was time to start living.

She couldn’t wait to get started. Undyne couldn’t either. They were determined to be happy.


	19. Chapter 18: The Doctor is In

CHAPTER 18: The Doctor is In

[Now]

Only twenty minutes after his resolve not to ask questions, Flowey had gone back on it. He was tired of being led around through Waterfall by that annoying dog Sans had called out of nowhere. From the sounds of the ringtone, it seemed that the dog had eaten Toriel’s old phone, which had given Sans a way to find him. That begged the question: How did Sans know that would work? Why was the dog needed to find the answers Sans was looking for? What lay at the end of this convoluted, asinine mystery? So many questions, and as usual, the only answers Sans provided were something along the lines of “you’ll see.”

Flowey, for his part, was getting bored. He almost wished another squad of those soldiers would come, just because it was better than constantly listening to the echoing sounds of water dripping throughout the caves. At the very least, the constant moisture was a great source of nutrient-enriched groundwater, though like Toriel’s Snail Pie, it was an acquired taste.

Very soon, they made their way into the cave known as “the Wishing Room.” It was named as such due to the great numbers of sparkling gemstones encrusted into the ceiling that resembled the stars that the monsters all wanted to see on the surface. Against the darkness of the cave, it seemed as though they truly did shine in the darkness. A few echo flowers; plants which repeated what they heard last, still contained some of the hopeful wishes of their makers. Most of the wishes were made by children, but there were a few others made by adults.

“I remember this room.” Flowey said as he followed Sans and the dog. “Chara and I would come here a lot.”

“chara, huh?” Sans asked. “they were the first human to come here, right?”

“It was the best thing that ever happened to us.” Flowey said. “The best thing to ever happen to me at the time, anyways.”

“you must’ve been inseparable.”  Sans said as they neared the end of the wishing room.

“That’s what they all said about us.” Flowey said, though he didn’t smile at the memory. He felt nothing at all and he hated the emptiness. Anyone else would’ve derived feelings like happiness from the memory, or maybe sadness at the fact that it had long since passed. “Y’know, when Frisk first came here, I actually thought they were Chara.”

“huh. maybe it was your way of missing them. seeing how you don’t have a soul and all.” Sans said.

“Or maybe it’s because Frisk is the kind of friend that I always wanted.” Flowey said. They gave a hollow smile. “I got to tell them that before I turned into a flower again. I can’t feel the joy of it, but… remembering it still makes it feel... special, I guess...”

They exited the wishing room and came out to a dock built on the surface of an underground lake, along a cave wall decorated with historical glyphs. There was no earthen path for Flowey to follow them, only a wooden dock which led into a makeshift ferry that took passengers across the other side of the underground lake.

“welp, looks like it’s back in the pot for you, kid.” Sans said. “don’t worry, i won’t look.” He took out the pot from his inventory and set it down for Flowey to replant themselves.

“I was having enough of that groundwater anyways.” Flowey said. “Too much of a good thing can be bad, right?” Sans turned around, and Flowey prepared to uproot themselves. That’s when he noticed the dog staring at him.

“HEY! Don’t look! You stupid mutt!” Flowey snarled, hissing like a cat again.

The dog whined and turned around, obeying the command. Flowey smiled, satisfied. He uprooted himself from the ground and into the pot. Sans turned around, picked up the pot. and continued on the way.

“y’know, that dog may be annoying, but he ain’t stupid, flowey.” Sans said. “he knows a lot.” They got on the raft and began to cross the lake.

Flowey sighed. “I figured that. I just hate getting my face licked.”

The raft reached the other side of the lake, and the three of them disembarked onto another pier. The dog led them through to the other side of the lake. Moving onward, they followed an opening which led to a room with nothing of interest but a wooden table with a plate on it. On the plate were pieces of crystal. It was here in this room that the dog finally stopped.

“we’re close.” Sans said, turning to the dog. “okay, boy. you know what to do. the FUN number is 66. think you can remember that?” The dog barked enthusiastically.

Flowey raised an eyebrow. “’FUN number?’” He asked, bewildered. “What does THAT mean?”

The dog barked, and suddenly the opening to the next room seemed to flicker pitch black. When the light returned, Flowey immediately noticed something was off. “Wait, is it just me, or wasn’t the next room closer?”

Sans grinned. “alright, thanks a lot, boy.” He knelt down and shook the dog’s paw. The dog barked and happily ran off.

“Okay, so we’re finally here?” Flowey asked. “You gonna finally tell me what we’re doing here?”

Sans carried Flowey through the opening into a long hallway. “like i said, i’ve got an appointment.”

“An appointment for WHAT?” Flowey said, fed up with getting the runaround. “Listen, Sans! I need more info than that-“

“no, you don’t.” Sans interrupted. “i’ll tell you this; there are some things you’re better off not knowing about. stuff that makes things like resets look like kid-stuff.”

“Is that what this is about?” Flowey said, scornful. “You still don’t trust me?! You think I’ll try and grab power again?”

“it’s not the kind of power that can be ‘grabbed,’ kid. not something you, or anyone else can control like a reset.” Sans said. “the guy i’m meeting; you could say he’s… an expert, for lack of a better word.” Sans sounded strange, almost… afraid.

“Wait, that’s what you mean when you say you have an appointment?” Flowey asked. “You’re going to see an expert about resets?”

“not just resets.” Sans said. “other things, too.”

“Like WHAT?”

“states of being for one thing.” Sans listed. “and that includes nonexistence. in fact, this hallway, and that door? they technically don’t exist.”

“Wait- how are we even here?! How is ANY of this even here then?! And how do you even know any of this stuff?!?” Flowey asked. “Wait, is the Dog involved somehow…? Ok. On second thought, maybe you’re right. I don’t want to know.”

 “the short version is that I’m just a dirty hacker.” Sans said, grinning. “now, this expert, he found out the hard way how badly things can go wrong when you mess with stuff you shouldn’t mess with.” He looked down. “you could say you got off lucky. neither humans nor monsters were made to see that stuff, let alone mess with it… i should probably stop there.”

“Why?” Flowey asked.

“cause it’s rude to talk about someone who’s listening.” Sans responded.

They finally stopped in the middle of the hallway, and Flowey immediately saw it. A wooden, grey door was set into the middle of the wall, contrasting against the rocky, cavernous surroundings. That wasn’t the only anomaly either. Flowey noticed that the echoing noises they’d heard all throughout Waterfall had completely stopped. It was dead silent.

“Wait- what is that?” Flowey asked? “I’ve never seen that door before… Scratch that! I don’t even remember there even being a hallway here before? What’s going on, Sans?” The skeleton set the potted Flowey down. “HEY!” The flower yelled. “Don’t you dare go in there without me! SANS!!!”

Sans turned around. “kid, trust me when I say this. you don’t want to go in that door. i’ve done this before. i know what i’m doing. i’ll be fine… probably. i’m taking a big risk just being here in this hallway, bringing you along. it might take me a while in there, but for you out here, it might only be a couple of seconds before i come back out.” Sans grinned. “i guess you could say i’m either running late, or dead on arrival. Or neither.”

Flowey looked at Sans with suspicion. “Don’t even joke about that. You need to come back out. Frisk is gonna be waiting for you along with everyone else.” He sighed. “If you don’t come back, it’ll… crush them, and I…. Asriel wouldn’t want that.” Flowey said. “I can’t feel it, but I just know it. You’d better come back out.”

Sans looked at Flowey for a moment, and then he pulled out his phone. It wasn’t the phone he used to find the dog; it was much more modern. “Here, you can take my calls, or play a game if you get bored.” He placed it on the floor next to Flowey.

“What do you think I am, your secretary?!” Flowey snapped, picking up the phone with his vines. Sans opened the door. Nothing but pitch-black darkness could be seen. “here’s lookin’ at you, kid.” Sans said as he closed the door behind him.

Left with nothing else to do but wait for Sans to come back out, Flowey grumbled to himself as he looked at Sans’ phone. There was zero reception, so he wouldn’t be taking any calls anytime soon. “Take my calls, he says. Hmph!” He perused Sans’ apps and found a selection of old, retro games. Well, they’d be retro by today’s standards. Flowey picked out Tetris and started playing. After a minute, he managed to get a line.

After five minutes, Flowey had managed to get eight lines, and the blocks were coming down faster and faster. Flowey was ready, however. He could almost envision where each block would be ideally placed, knowing which direction to turn them to save as much split seconds as possible before they landed. He was in the middle of completing another four-row combo when he heard the grey door open and Sans stumbled out. His clothes were torn and scorched in some places, and his left eye was once again glowing.

“Holy…!” Flowey exclaimed. “Golly, what happened to you in there?!” Flowey asked, his eyes widening in shock.

“…how long was i in there for?” Sans asked wearily. “geez, i could use some ketchup right about now.”

“You were only in there for five minutes!” Flowey said. “Did you get what you were after?”

“yeah, i did.” Sans said. “alright, let’s go.” He picked up the potted Flowey. “sorry, but i’m gonna need my phone back.” Sans took his phone back from Flowey and walked out of the hallway back into the room with the table.

As soon as they re-entered, Sans’ phone rang. He picked it up.

“hello?”

“Sans, it’s Alphys! We’re at the Lab in Hotland!” Alphys said.

“didja find anything?” Sans asked.

“It’s bad, Sans! Someone’s stolen a machine from the true lab! It extracts determination!”

“…is that so?” Sans asked. “i found out someone was going through my stuff too. they also sent a bunch of goons with guns to kill us.”

“That happened to us, too! Undyne fought them all off! W-what do we do?” Alphys asked, panicked. “This is bad! With that machine…”

“keep it together, alph. we’re on our way. we’ll talk more later.” Sans hung up.

“We gonna take another one of your shortcuts?” Flowey asked.

“you read my mind, kid.” Sans said. The very next instant, Sans and Flowey were in front of the Lab. They entered, finding Undyne and Alphys. As soon as he entered, they both took one look at Sans and their jaws fell.

“heh! you should see the looks on your faces!” Sans said, grinning.

“What happened to you?!” Undyne asked.

“long story short, i’ve got good news and bad news. which do you wanna hear first?” Sans asked.

“Let’s get the bad news over with first.” Undyne said. “Lay it on us, bonehead.”

“okay. bad news? that footage ain’t fake. it’s real.”

“WHAT?!” Alphys, Undyne, and Flowey all exclaimed at the same time.

“If this is a joke Sans, it’s NOT FUNNY!” Undyne raged. “How could-“

“the good news.” Sans interrupted. “is that it’s in an alternate timeline. one that nearly happened, but didn’t.”

“An alternate timeline?” Alphys asked. “You’re saying that video comes from another timeline?”

“one that came really close to being our reality.” Sans said. “it exists as a possibility, and on some level, it’s as real as everything else, but it’s not what happened with us.”

“Hold on!” Flowey said. “Why would someone release footage of an alternate timeline? No, no. Scratch that. How the hell did someone get VIDEO FOOTAGE of an alternate timeline that never even happened?”

“i have a feeling i know how.” Sans said. “they probably got it by poking around with some stuff. i don’t wanna talk about it, but let’s just say they could very easily find stuff out about alternate realities if they wanted to.”

“Speaking of which, did they take anything from you, Sans?” Alphys asked.

“they didn’t take anything, but i’m willing to bet that they took pictures.” Sans said. “they went to a lot of trouble to hide their tracks.”

“There’s more.” Alphys said. She walked over to the terminal. “This terminal is linked to all the cameras I’ve placed in the Underground. There are very few places that aren’t covered. The footage from the day of the ceremony was completely erased, and the footage from the past three months since the barrier fell was all edited to show nothing.” She looked at everyone. “I think whoever made that video was the one who stole the DT Extraction machine, and went through Sans’ stuff.”

“And sent those punks with the weird-ass glowing weapons at us!” Undyne added with a snarl. “It’s like they knew what we were gonna come here to find out more or something! This whole thing reeks of a conspiracy!”

“a conspiracy…” Sans said. Suddenly, his eyes went black. “damn it!” He pulled out his phone and called Toriel.

…

“Hello?” Toriel answered.

“tori, is frisk with you?” Sans asked urgently.

“They just left with Papyrus to use the restroom.” Toriel said. “Sans, is something wrong?”

“tori, you still at that superior court place?”

“Yes, but-“

“stay there! i’m on my way!” Sans said. “alright, i’m taking us to where tori is!” He said to the others. “just hold on, ok?!”

“Sans, what's wrong?!” Undyne asked.

“no time!” Sans said. He grabbed the potted Flowey and prepared the shortcut.

One shortcut later, the four of them were in front of the H. Carl Moultrie Courthouse again. With uncharacteristic haste, Sans rushed ahead of the others, running through the courthouse doors. He turned, and what he saw filled him with a feeling that redefined “bone-chilling terror.”

Papyrus was lying on the ground near the restroom. He wasn’t moving.

 **“PAP!”** Sans screamed as he ran over to his brother. He checked Papyrus’ soul. It wasn’t good. Someone had done a real number on him. “pap. wake up! c’mon, i’m supposed to be the lazybones…!” Sans was terrified. Things were worse than what he’d feared.

“Sans, what’s going on?!” Undyne said as she and the others caught up with Sans in the courthouse. “OH MY GOD! PAPYRUS!” She screamed as she saw Papyrus on the floor. Alphys stared in horror.

“What’s going on?!” Undyne exclaimed, her eye widening with horror at the sight of her friend on the ground.

“Sans! There you ar- PAPYRUS!” Toriel had found the group, followed by Asgore and his attorney. After catching sight of the downed Papyrus, she rushed over and immediately prepared her healing magic. Asgore and the attorney also ran over, looking shocked.

“What in the world is going on here?!” The attorney asked, dumbstruck.

“What on earth did this to him…?” Toriel asked, examining Papyrus. “This doesn’t appear to be magic-based, and yet his soul is damaged!”

“can you fix him, tori?” Sans asked, fearful for his brother’s life.

“I can… though he might not fully recover for some time…” Toriel said. Her hands glowed with an aura that seemed to radiate benevolence itself, bathing Papyrus in the light. Her eyes focused on his soul, she worked her magic on the skeleton, repairing whatever damage she could. When the light faded, Papyrus began to stir.

“UGH… OWIE, THAT HURT…” Papyrus said, sitting up. “THAT’S NO WAY TO GREET A NEW FRIEND…”

Sans wasted no time wrapping his brother in a hug. “S-SANS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? DID YOU AND THE OTHERS FIND WHAT YOU WERE LOOKING FOR IN THE UNDERGROUND?”

“don’t scare me like that again, pap…” Sans said. “you nearly froze my bones to death there…”

Papyrus was silent, but then he hugged his brother back. “…I’M SORRY THAT I WORRIED YOU SO MUCH, SANS… I’M SO SORRY…”

“it ain’t your fault, bro.” Sans said. “tell me, who did this to you?”

“IT WAS A PAIR OF HUMANS WEARING BLACK.” Papyrus described his assailants. “THEY WALKED UP TO ME AFTER I WALKED FRISK TO THE RESTROOM, AND THEN I ASKED IF THEY NEEDED TO USE IT TOO! THAT’S WHEN ONE OF THEM PULLED SOMETHING OUT OF THEIR POCKETS, AND THEN I SAW SOMETHING RED GLOW, AND THAT’S PROBABLY WHEN THEY GOT ME!” Papyrus finished his story.

“…i see. you sure it was something red you saw?” Sans asked.

“I’M POSITIVE! I COULD NEVER FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT!” Papyrus said. “ALSO, I REMEMBER HEARING ONE OTHER THING BEFORE EVERYTHING WENT BLACK! THEY SAID SOMETHING LIKE ‘NOW, TAKE THEM!’”

“’take them?’” Sans repeated. Then he remembered why he had hastened to come here. “oh no…! tori, where’s frisk?!”

“Oh no…” Asgore murmured. “Surely whoever did this to Papyrus didn’t….!” His face mirrored the horror shared by the others at what was being implied.

Toriel froze with ice-cold terror. Then she got up with a start and opened the restroom door in a panic.

“Frisk?! My child, are you there?!” Toriel cried out in a panic. She looked in each of the stalls. They were empty. “Frisk?! FRISK!!!” She screamed, hysterical. “No…” She fell to her knees. “No, no, NOOO!!!!” Toriel gave out an anguished scream that reverberated throughout the bathroom. Some animal had taken her child. Her Frisk… She collapsed in a fit of tears. Her mind was filling with images of Frisk crying. Frisk scared. Oh god…

Sans walked over to Toriel, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “we’re gonna find them, tori.” He said. “it’s gonna be okay.” The others stood outside the door, unable to do more than just watch in stunned silence as Toriel fell apart at the seams.

“It is NOT okay, Sans!!!” Toriel sobbed. “I have lost another child…! What if something happens to them?! What if it’s my fault?!” She looked at Sans with hysteria. “I should have gone with Papyrus! I.. could have.. could have…!”

“don’t beat yourself up, tori. those goons came in prepared, and i think i know who did this.” Sans said. Toriel looked at Sans. “You… do..?! Should we call the police?”

“no, we can’t do that.” Sans said. “c’mon, let’s all go someplace where it’s quiet. i’ll explain everything.”

They all gathered in the defendant lobby, which according to Asgore’s attorney, was soundproof. She agreed to wait outside while they discussed what to do next.

Sans told Toriel and Asgore everything that had happened to them in the Underground; the soliders who had attacked them with their strange weaponry, how someone had gone through his things, and the truth behind the footage; that it was from another timeline entirely that hadn’t happened. Undyne and Alphys also chipped in about what they had found; the altered video footage, their own encounter with the soldiers, and discovering the theft of the DT Extraction machine. “And that’s all we found, Sans concluded their report.”

“Disturbing… They collected footage from an alternate timeline for all this… It’s all a conspiracy…” Asgore said in disbelief. “Against me, Frisk, all of monsterkind. You say you know who’s diabolical enough to enact all of this treachery?”

“i do.” Sans said. “and i have a plan to get frisk back. alive.” He looked at Toriel. “i’m gonna need all the help i can get though.”

“You’ve got my help.” Flowey said. “I’ll do whatever I can, no questions or complaints.” He said this solemnly.

“Count me in!” Undyne spoke up. “We’re gonna find those punks and give em’ what for! Nobody- and I mean NOBODY messes with this family!”

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ALSO ASSIST!” Papyrus proclaimed for them to hear, but as he stood up, he felt a sharp burst of pain. “OWIE!”

“no-can-do, pap.” Sans said. “whatever knocked you out had one heck of a punch. you have to stay behind and recover.”

“S-same with me…” Alphys said. Undyne looked at her in concern. “I can still feel some pain. I don’t think I’ll be able to help out.”

“that’s okay, alph.” Sans said. “you and my bro can stay here.”

“I am coming too.” Toriel said. Everyone looked at her. “I am tired of watching children vanish before my eyes.  I am not going to leave Frisk to their fate. Never again!”

“Toriel.” Asgore said. She looked at her ex-husband. “If you’re going… take this with you.” He stood up, held out his arm, and conjured his red trident, handing it to her. “Consider it my way of aiding you… and making up for my past sins.” He looked down. “I used this to send children to their end. If you could use it to save Frisk…”

“I understand.” Toriel said, accepting Asgore’s weapon. She equipped it in her inventory. “Thank you, Asgore.” The two exchanged hopeful smiles.

“alright, now then,” Sans said, turning to Alphys. “alph, i need you to call mettaton. we need his help too.”

Alphys looked surprised, but nodded. “Of course. He’ll be more than willing to help us out, but might I ask why?”

“it’s all part of the plan.” Sans said. “now, here’s what we do…”

…

Frisk woke up; their vision was blurry and their arms and legs were strapped down to some kind of table. They turned their head to shield their eyes from the light shining from the lamp above their head. Looking around, they could see only darkness.

They remembered going to the restroom at the courthouse with Papyrus. After that… Frisk’s heart filled with terror as they remembered the men in black waiting for them outside the stall. They stuck a needle filled with who-knows-what into their neck, and that was all they could remember. The full reality of the situation dawned upon Frisk; someone had taken them. They had no idea where they were, or what was going to happen next.

“Help!” Frisk shouted, their voice echoing throughout the empty room. They tried calling for help again.

But nobody came.

Frisk tried their hardest not to cry. They took deep breaths, trying to focus on something to keep them calm. ‘ _Stay determined,_ ’ they told themselves. They looked around once more. There wasn’t anything of note they could see; nothing they could use to escape.

“Ah, you’re awake.” A voice said in the shadows. “Just in time, too. I was worried they’d given you too much M99.”

Frisk’s eyes widened with shock. They knew that voice…!

 


	20. Chapter 19: Doublethink

CHAPTER 19: Doublethink

“You?!” Frisk exclaimed as the figure stepped out of the shadows towards them. Their eyes widened with shock as they stepped into the light, overlooking the child restrained on the table.

Frisk looked into the face of none other than Protectorate Director Morpho. His features seemed pained and full of regret. “What’s going on here? Where am I?” Frisk asked, trying to stay calm.

“To answer your questions in order, the culmination of months’ worth of planning, and the sublevels of the Extraordinary Protectorate’s HQ.” Morpho answered calmly, moving away from Frisk’s side to the head of the table. “There are times when I can do my job and sleep at night, knowing everyone else can.” He sighed. “And then there are times where I have to live with it.”

Frisk didn’t respond. They knew Morpho was going somewhere with this monologue.

“No doubt you have many questions.” He continued. “Why were you spirited away in such a sinister manner? What’s going to happen to you now? And of course, are you ever going to see your family again…?” He looked down at the helpless child before him.

“Why are you doing this?” Frisk asked. “We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Friends?” Morpho sighed. “You have no idea how much this is killing me inside, Frisk. Yes, you could say we were friends. I liked working with you. I have nothing but respect for you.” His voice held some of the coldness Frisk had heard before whenever Morpho was giving orders to subordinates, but at the same time, it seemed genuinely apologetic.

“Unfortunately for you, the time for grace and good manners has run out. We have to stay on schedule, after all.” Morpho began to push the table Frisk was tied up on, moving him out of the lamp’s glow and into the surrounding darkness. A set of doors opened automatically as Morpho wheeled the child down a dark hallway lined with barred cell doors and armed guards. It somewhat reminded Frisk of the True Lab back in the underground. No, it was much worse, they decided. Whatever happened in the True Lab had already happened. Whatever was happening, it was right now, and it seemed to have unfinished business with Frisk.

The thought of it was very, very unsettling.

“What’s going on?” Frisk asked.

“I suppose I do owe you that much, at least.” Morpho said, continuing down the hall. “After all, it is for the greater good of the nation, if not the entire world that what happens next for you be very, very unpleasant. Everything that’s happened to you over the past few days, Frisk? I’m ashamed to say that it was all my doing.”

Frisk’s eyes widened. “Your doing? Wait, you mean that video-?!”

“Correct.” Morpho said. “I was the one responsible for that. Surely I was one of your prime suspects? I’ve been impeding your progress since day one of your tenure as Ambassador. You’re saying you never suspected me or the Protectorate of any wrongdoing, despite the fact that the video aired at the worst possible timing, right when victory was within reach?”

“But you wanted peace! You fought for it! It was just trickier for you because you needed a lot of votes!” Frisk insisted. “You did what you had to!”

“And I still am.” Morpho said. “Even now. You’re determined to see good in everyone, aren’t you? Even in people like me. I’m sorry to tell you this Frisk, but I don’t deserve your optimism. I’ve done a lot to hurt you, your friends, and your family… But that’s not going to change your mind, will it? No, it won’t. It’s why all this is necessary.”

Frisk couldn’t believe it. Morpho was responsible for all of this? He was the one who sabotaged everything?

“Why?” Frisk asked. “Why do all of this?”

“I’ll try not to ramble. As I’ve told you before, we’re on a schedule.” Morpho cleared his throat. “Tell me, what do you know about the Extraordinary Protectorate?”

“It did the jobs that you and I do back before the ancient war.” Frisk said. “It kept peace between humans and monsters. It got broken up because they had a hard time getting along.”

“That’s halfway correct.” Morpho said. “However, the truth is that the Protectorate was never disbanded. Metaphorically speaking, we, like the monsters, went underground, hidden from public view. We continued operating in secret, keeping an eye on Mount Ebott and the monsters beneath. Even before European settlers rediscovered North America in the fifteenth century, we had a full knowledge of the continent because of what was trapped underneath.” Morpho smiled. “That’s not something you’d learn in your history class.”

“We were present amongst every country that had a stake in the New World during the century after. England, Spain, France.“ Morpho continued. “Hell, we even had our spies planted amongst the pirate colonies; it helped to know what everyone was doing, even if it was nothing productive. We pushed for the American Colonies to rebel against England so that we could establish a base of operations in the newly incepted United States. Obviously, we didn’t officially exist. Complete secret and whatnot.” Morpho shrugged. “Anyways, it was all to monitor the Ebott situation, which brings us to you, Frisk. We went public when you got involved, and you became the star of this little show we’ve made.”

“You mean when the barrier broke?” Frisk asked.

“When Asriel broke the barrier, yes.” Morpho said. Frisk’s blood went cold. “H-how did you-?!”

“We know everything, Frisk.” Morpho said, making a turn and going further down the hall. “We’ve been monitoring the underground for a long time, longer than since before you were born. It’s very convenient when you have technology a couple decades ahead of the rest of society. We detected the power surges given off by the Core in the underground during the 1980’s, and we knew that monster activity had increased to the point of a leap in technology. To monitor the situation, we hacked that scientist’s security feed, and we were able to see everything she did. Of course, that also includes your journey through the underground a century later.”

Frisk gazed at Morpho. “So you’ve been watching me the entire time!?”

 “Correct. We found out a great many things.” Morpho continued, headed to what looked like an elevator. “We know about Asriel, what he is now, and the threat he poses to everyone. We know about the power you have; your determination and the ability to reset time back to a certain point. What did you call it again? A “save file?” Morpho chuckled. “It’s almost like something out of a video game. You know, where you load your progress every time you start playing?”

“I haven’t reset ONCE since I got out!” Frisk insisted. “I promised Asriel I wouldn’t!”

“Frisk, I hate to break it to you, but we government types don’t trust anyone with as much power as you, least of all children.” Morpho said plainly. “Do you really think we can just afford to let someone as powerful as you walk about, free as can be? Do you know the implications of what it could be used for?”

“I do!” Frisk shouted. “It drove Asriel crazy, but only because he couldn’t feel love!”

“No, you don’t get it.” Morpho said. “You’re not seeing the bigger picture.” Morpho said. “It has to do with why the Protectorate exists, Frisk. You’ve seen what monsters can do. What kind of power they have over humans.” Morpho wheeled Frisk into a large elevator lift, standing alongside the child as the machine whirled to life and descended downwards.

“Are you talking about the ability to take souls?” Frisk asked.

“Not just that. I’m talking about magic in general.” Morpho said. “Magic, like monsters themselves, was something that up until recently was only believed by children, the delusional, and the superstitious. The term ‘magician’ applied to an entertainer, not someone who could conjure actual fire in their hands and command it at will. That was then. Now, magic has returned to a modernized world that had all but completely forgotten about it, and it stands to change it in big ways… Tell me, Frisk. Did you ever learn in school about World War II? Do you know how this country ended that particular war?” Morpho asked.

“The atomic bomb, right?” Frisk asked, remembering when they looked at photos of a mushroom cloud during history class.

“August 6th, 1945.” Morpho said. That was the day that, nearly two centuries ago, not only did it mark the beginning of the war’s end, but it also introduced some of- if not the most powerful weapons of mass destruction we’ve ever known. To this day, the name ‘Hiroshima’ is still synonymous with nuclear catastrophe. We later entered the Cold War with Russia, or as they were known then, the Soviet Union. We held each other at bay with our own nuclear arsenals, and eventually, it ended with the collapse of our old enemy. A stalemate is what it was, the age of Deterrence.”

“What’s your point?” Frisk asked. The elevator was still descending. Frisk wondered if they were already underground when they woke up, and wondered how deep they were now.

“The point,” Morpho answered, “is that magic stands to have an effect on world politics in the same way that nuclear weapons did all those years ago. Nuclear weapons started the Space Race and the Arms Race. It doesn’t take too much imagination to figure out what humanity can do once we find a way to imitate magic and incorporate it for ourselves. History stands to repeat itself, right here in our nation. We’ve never made a weapon we haven’t used, and it’s always brought the worst of consequences for the entire world.”

“Magic isn’t just a weapon!” Frisk insisted. “It can help in ways that nobody else thought of! Look at the core!”

“A good point, but if there’s one thing history has always taught us, it’s that the first thing we look for in a new technology is how it can be used to hurt others. Take Tesla, for example. His rival, Thomas Edison slandered him by showing how Tesla’s alternating current could be used to hurt someone, at the expense of a very unfortunate elephant. You could also look at Nobel, who had the best of intentions in mind when he invented Nitroglycerin, the ‘N’ in TNT. He failed to foresee how it would later be used in military operations, resulting in devastatingly higher death tolls all over the world.” He looked at Frisk as the elevator finally stopped. “The road to hell is paved with good intentions. You have plenty of those, and all that power to boot. Is it really any wonder why you’d be seen as a threat so easily after one video?”

“Why even go to the trouble of faking that footage?” Frisk asked.

“Faked? Oh dear.” Morpho said as he wheeled Frisk towards a series of double doors. “It’s not faked at all. During our investigation in the wake of the Barrier’s destruction, we did a complete investigation of the underground. We weren’t expecting to find anything related at all to parallel universes; it’s always been just a theory you see, and a real shaky one at that. Your friend, Sans? We were interested to see how he knew so much about the resets while everyone except you and Asriel didn’t. We investigated his workshop, and… well. I still remember how shocked I was. Combined with what we found at that royal scientist’s lab, we were able to make certain discoveries. Some of our findings were… interesting, to say the least.”

Morpho listed some of the universes on his fingers. “There’s one where everyone’s personalities are all swapped, one where the monsters exhibit a more darker, more violent nature, and even one that combines the previous two together.” He shrugged. “It’s a long, strange list, but what was most interesting was what we found about this timeline. The ‘other side,’ so to speak.”

Frisk couldn’t believe what they were hearing. “You’re saying what happened in that video actually happened in an alternate universe or something?”

“Close, but not quite.” Morpho said as they walked through the double doors. They entered a large room with stairs that led up to walkways. The walls were filled with monitors; the farthest wall was occupied by an extremely large monitor that was showing the Genocide Footage. Beneath the monitor was a machine with glowing wires hooked up to the screen. They stopped just in front of the center of the room.

“What that video shows is what COULD’VE happened, had you not been so merciful towards the monsters.” Morpho said curtly, gesturing towards the big screen. “In a way, it’s already reality. This timeline remembers what happens, and considers both versions of events to be equally real, even though that other timeline ended with the erasure of this world.”

Frisk hardly understood any of it. All this talk of alternate worlds sounded like something out of sci-fi.

“In a way, it’s doublethink.” Morpho said, seeing the look on Frisk’s face. “When you accept two opposing ideals or elements as they are, without letting them conflict. I’ve seen it many other times as well; in the way how rulers and nations work. You could even look at me as an example. I respect you, Frisk, but I also feel the need to make the future deeply unpleasant for you. It’s contradiction without hypocrisy. In any case, we took Sans’ work and expanded on it. It helps when you have the budget of a defense department to spend.”

Morpho cleared his throat, then he continued. “Eventually, we were able to do what he couldn’t, and peer into these alternate universes, which is how we got the footage for the video. Unfortunately, we can’t see into the future. Not yet anyways. After that, we went forward with our plan; we knew your family would work tirelessly to figure out the truth, and while they were distracted, we would bring you here.”

Morpho looked at Frisk with finality and triumph. “It’s all gone according to plan. Now do you see why all of this is necessary?”

“No, I don’t!” Frisk said. “You’re wrong! You’re so worried about how the world is going to change in response to everything that’s going on, but you’re only seeing the bad things! Don’t you think that there’s plenty of good to be done too? How do you even know if bad things will happen? You said so: that machine can’t see the future!”

“That’s because it already HAS, Frisk.” Morpho said, pulling a gun out. It held a canister with a glowing red line on it, and the label “ATK.” Frisk’s breath caught in their chest at the sight of the weapon. “Do you know what this is?” He asked. “It’s a special kind of gun that our government developed using the data WE collected. It artificially conducts the intent to kill into a weapon, using LV and the ATK stat. It was made specifically to kill monsters. Its rounds don’t hurt the body, but rather, the soul.”

Morpho sighed. “But we’ve found that it’s also just as effective on humans as well. Just imagine once this technology hits the public, because it will; one way or another. A gun that can destroy souls? Weaponizing the intent to kill- no, the intent to erase from existence? It’s the final form of weaponry! What’s going to happen when nations replace death as their capital punishment with being erased? What’s going to happen when the likes of militias, rogue nations, and terror cells get their hands on this? Or god forbid, what’s going to happen when we figure out a way to make something like a nuke with magic?”

Frisk had no answer. “Why tell me all this? What’s going to happen to me?”

“We’re scared, Frisk.” Morpho said simply. “We’re a top-secret part of a world power’s government, who can do things like replicate magic and peer into alternate realities. And we can’t stop what’s going to happen unless we take measures… Measures that I certainly won’t be able to forgive myself for. I tell you all of this because I know you of all people understand, and well…”

Morpho took out what appeared to be a remote. “As for what’s going to happen to you…” He pressed a button. “I hope you can forgive me for what happens next.”

The whirling of complex machinery coming to life echoed throughout the space of the room as the center of the floor opened, revealing a rectangular space below. Slowly, but surely, something began to rise from the darkness of the space below. Frisk gasped when they saw what it was; a machine shaped like a cervine skull with wires running into the ground. They had seen this machine before, in the True Lab.

“Alphys calls it the Determination Extractor. ‘DT Extractor’ for short” Morpho said, gesturing it to the machine. “I’m sure you can guess what’s next for you.”

“NO!” Frisk screamed. “NO, please! Please don’t do this!”

“Your determination is what gives you the power to go back in time after death.” Morpho said. “Like I said, the government just doesn’t trust anyone with that kind of power. But fear not; we won’t kill you, and you can be sure we’ll put the power of resets to good use. I think the idea of a superpower nation not making any mistakes is highly appealing, don’t you?

“Anyways, we’ve had months to find out what happens when we use this on living humans; Alphys only ever used it on souls outside of their hosts, if I recall. In any case, you won’t die, but I can’t say for sure how painful it will be, especially at your age.” Morpho said apologetically.

Frisk breathed in and out, trying desperately to control the absolute terror they were feeling. They thought of Toriel. They thought of Flowey. They thought of everyone. It didn’t work.

“You’ll be rendered comatose, which will provide the optimal conditions for us to… well, let’s not be pretentious. We’re going brainwash you. It’s nothing new in this line of work.” Morpho said simply. “Like I said, individuals as powerful as you need to be brought under heel. And when you’re all done, well. That video over there?” Morpho said, pointing to the Genocide Footage. “Pretty soon, that won’t just be a mere ‘alternate.’ But don’t worry, you won’t need a high LV to keep yourself from feeling bad. Also, it’ll be easy! Why do you think we stuck all the monsters in one place?”

“NOOOOO!!!!!” Frisk screamed at the top of their voice, crying. They were going to turn them into a murderer. Sic them on their friends and family like a rabid dog. They thought of coming at Toriel with a knife; the look on her face when she’d turn to dust. Frisk sobbed in despair. “I don’t want to! I love them! I love all of them! Don’t make me do it…!!!”

“And of course, you’ll start with Flowey and Sans.” Morpho said. “Those two know too much for their own good, I’m afraid. Sans especially. He appears to have found out the truth much earlier than expected, which is why we’ve had to step things up.” He took out his phone and made a call. “Start the machine.” Morpho commanded. He turned back to Frisk. “I’m sorry, but we can’t exactly give you anesthesia. Extraction works best at full consciousness.”

The DT Machine began to whirl to life as Frisk was wheeled into the maw of the cervine skull. The eye sockets began to glow red. Frisk’s soul began to resonate; the heart-shape glowed red on their chest. Mechanical appendages lowered, carrying syringes. Frisk closed their eyes, wincing in pain as they pierced their body.

“I’m afraid that this is the end, Frisk.” Morpho said. “I’m sorry, but a future for all humans and monsters where they live in peace is something that can’t happen. For the good of everyone, and the entire world as we know it right now, It’s game over for you.”

The machine began its extraction. Frisk screamed and screamed in utter agony as they felt the sensation of being torn apart. Within seconds they lost all thoughts of staying determined. They just wanted the pain to stop…

“It’s for the best.” Morpho said regretfully. He waited until Frisk passed out from the pain and fell silent picking up his phone again. He watched as a vial began to fill with Frisk’s determination. “Prepare the operation for Frisk’s reeducation. Once it’s done, all that’ll be on their mind is a desire to ‘finish the job.’”

Suddenly. There was a loud “BOOM!” from the direction of the door. Morpho turned around to find a huge, gaping hole in the wall with cloud of dust pouring out. He gestured with his hand, and the guards along the walkways all pointed their ATK guns at the site of the disturbance. For a moment, there was silence, then, a voice sounded from the dust.

“knock knock.”


	21. Chapter 20: SAVE the Day

CHAPTER 20: SAVE the Day

Sans walked out from the cloud of dust, grinning like nothing was wrong. The guards immediately trained their ATK guns on Sans. The skeleton, however, showed no fear. He simply kept walking towards Morpho, stopping at about a handful of yards away from the director and the DT Extractor.

“Hold your fire!” Morpho shouted. He turned back to Sans, smiling pleasantly. “Who’s there?” He asked coyly.

“stop.” Sans said, still grinning.

“stop who?” Morpho asked.

“stop me, if you’ve heard this one before.” Sans said. “do you think even the worst person can change? that everyone can be a good person, if they just try? cuz’ that kid you have over there does. they’re kinda important, so you mind givin’ em back?”

“I think I have heard that one before, and you might be surprised to hear how often that doesn’t really matter. As for your other question, what happens if I don’t?” Morpho asked. “Are you going to… what was it, ‘give me a bad time?’”

“something like that.” Sans said, shrugging.

“Hmm. I must ask, how did you figure it out?” Morpho asked, bemused. “We don’t exactly advertise our top-secret operations.”

“actually, you kinda do. your organization’s acronym is ‘EXP’ for cryin’ out loud.” Sans said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Ah, I thought it might be that.” Morpho said, holding out his own gun and pointing it at Sans. “Well I hate to be a killjoy, but this organization IS officially part of the US federal government. Assuming you make it out of this one alive, you may very well find yourself the subject of several federal manhunts. In fact, the National Guard might already be deployed and en route here.”

“i always liked playing hide n’ seek.” Sans said. “…but y’know somethin’? i always hated losing.”

“Same here.” Morpho said. “Which only brings me to my point. You may have found us, but that was easily the biggest mistake of your life.”

“you’re the one who’s made a mistake, butterfly-boy.” Sans said. “and i mean a REALLY big one. i’m only gonna warn you one more time. let the kid go, or you- and those peons with the toys- **are gonna have a much worse time.** ” Sans finished this with his more serious voice, emphasizing that for once, he was not playing around.

Morpho laughed. “I’m sorry; so sorry. I have to ask, I can’t resist. You and WHAT army?”

At that moment, there was another “BOOM!” and the remains of the wall where Sans had made his entrance had completely collapsed. Emerging from the dust was Toriel, wielding Asgore’s trident, Undyne, a spear in each hand, and Mettaton, who was only too happy to make a dramatic entrance. Last but certainly not least was Flowey, who popped out of the ground, looking like the cat about to swallow the canary whole.

“this one.” Sans said.

Toriel immediately spotted Frisk having their determination extracted by the machine. Her eyes contracted with fury, and her grip on the trident grew tight. She looked right at Morpho. “I finally have a name and face to put to the one who started all of this treachery. You hurt my family, kidnapped my child… Used them for your own evil ends… I am afraid you are going to be paying a very, very, VERY grave price today.” She spoke with a cold fury.

“I’d listen to them if I were you!” Undyne said. “Let Frisk go NOW, or we’re sending ALL OF YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!”

“In case you haven’t noticed,” Morpho said. “You’re literally outgunned here.” He gestured to all the armed soldiers surrounding them, still pointing their guns at Sans and his allies. “Their guns are literally made to destroy souls. I suggest you all surrender now if you want this to end better than it will if you don’t!”

“Oh please!” Mettaton said, scoffing. “You’re letting this third-rate hack get to all of you?” He turned towards Morpho. “You know, your plan? It’s completely pretentious. Laughable, even! You think you’re so brilliant, stealing the DT Extractor like that? I’ll have you know that machine belongs to Alphys, though she’s ashamed to admit it. In any case, this is quite the copyright infringement you’ve committed. Have you no shame?” Mettaton berated Morpho.

“I fail to see your point.” Morpho said, clearly bored. “Might I ask, why did you come here? You do know that by aiding Sans, you’ve torpedoed your rise to superstardom.”

“True superstars make their own path in life. Or at least that’s what I thought.” Mettaton said, striking a pose. “I left my friends behind for the spotlight once. I have no intention of doing that-“ He turned on his high heel and glared at Morpho- “Ever again.”

“How noble!” Morpho said, slowly clapping. “I’d give that two thumbs up!”

“Darling, you ain’t seen nothin’ yet!” Mettaton said, holding out his arm and snapping his fingers.

Suddenly, the DT Extractor stopped whirling. The lights in the cervine skull went dark, and Frisk’s soul was no longer visible. The machine had stopped extracting determination.

“Am I supposed to be impressed?” Morpho asked. “I can simply just turn it back on.” He picked up his phone and made the call. “This is Morpho,” he said. “Turn the machine back on, would you kindly?... What? What do you mean you can’t turn it back on?!” Morpho demanded.

“Like I said, though she’s not proud of it, that machine is her creation.” Mettaton said. “And Alphys always put fail-safes into every machine she’s ever built just in case an absolute SLIMEBALL like you decided to leech off her success.” Mettaton said.

“Very clever!” Morpho commended. “But it won’t save ANY of you! Men! Fire at will!”

At that moment, all hell broke loose. Gigantic thorny vines burst forth from the walls, startling the soldiers on the walkways. They rammed their girth into the soliders, sending them flying off the walkways, while simultaneously; flowers bloomed from the thorns, shooting what Flowey called his “friendliness pellets” at the enemy at the rate of a semi-automatic gun. It seemed as though Flowey had decided to give a brand new definition to the phrase “big, green and angry.” However, as per Flowey’s new code, they were not lethal; they were little better than pellets fired from an airsoft gun. Seeing this as his que, Sans had summoned a cavalry of his Gaster Blasters, all of them charged and aimed at Morpho.

“what was that you were saying about outgunning us?” Sans grinned, his left eye glowing. “cuz’ i gotta say i think mine’s bigger than yours.” Sans snickered at his dirty joke.

“Don’t celebrate just yet…” Morpho smirked. He rolled up his sleeve, revealing that his entire left arm was actually a cybernetic limb. He pushed a button on it, and he began to glow with an aura. “You’re not the only one with an ace up his sleeve.”

Suddenly, more soldiers began pouring in on all levels. There had to be hundreds throughout the facility, and they were all coming here. The Gaster Blasters began firing, unleashing hell on their numbers. Morpho, however, dodged the blasts coming in his direction with superhuman agility. The battle royale had officially begun.

Toriel started to make her way over to Frisk, only to be faced by a small entourage of soldiers with ATK guns. They fired at her, but Toriel span Asgore’s trident at a rapid speed, shielding her from the bullets. Every shot they took at her, she deflected with ease. “My turn!” Toriel cried out, infusing the trident with her fire magic and rushing forward with a burst of flames. She struck them down with a single blow.

It was then she noticed that Undyne was fighting her own wave of soldiers, who were carrying a mix of batons, guns, and shields at the front. The former captain was holding her own, throwing spears and firing magic bullets of her own at the enemy, but they were pressing forward. She was about to be overwhelmed. Toriel, her will and the trident being one, threw the weapon like a boomerang. It burst into blue flames and formed a fiery discus of sorts, slamming into the opposing forces and knocking them out.

Undyne looked over at Toriel with gratitude. “Thanks, but Frisk needs you!”

Toriel nodded and continued her dirge. Once again, soldiers were blocking her path. “Out of my way!” she cried out, summoning what looked like a miniature sun and throwing it at the unfortunate peons. The resulting blast threw them in all directions. Satisfied, Toriel looked ahead and saw that the path to Frisk was cleared. Filled with motherly love and determination, Toriel rushed forward to free her beloved child.

It was hard to tell whether Mettaton was fighting, or just showing off. He gracefully dodged every bullet with his dances and poses, and returned every attack against him in full using his anti-human arsenal. As usual, everything he did was deliberately dramatic and showy, whether it was unleashing shockwaves with a snap of his fingers, or throwing grenades like fastballs. His only regret was that this wasn’t live on air. Maybe he could call it method acting?

No, Mettaton reminded himself as he struck a pose using a mirror ball that blinded the guards attacking him, leaving them open. This wasn’t about the fame, or the ratings. Right now, it was about the sweet child being held captive in this dragon’s lair of a building. He was here for the people that mattered. He smiled at the thought of this. Did that mean that everyone fighting for Frisk was all a part of this big, weird, happy family?

He decided it was a much better reason to fight, he thought, as he cranked up the volume on the speaker in his chest. “Get ready to hear the sounds of my heart! Listener’s discretion is advised!” Mettaton declared as he unleashed a sonic boom. The loud noise blasted throughout the entire room, forcing everyone to cover their ears as those in close proximity to Mettaton were blown away by the ensuing blast. Amazingly enough, one was left standing. However, they definitely appeared winded.

“Well aren’t we a real go-getter!” Mettaton said, sidling up to them. “Let’s give them a hand, folks!” He stuck out his left hand, pointed his first two fingers and his thumb at the peon, and sent a small shockwave of electricity that knocked them out instantly. “Fleming’s left-hand rule, that is!... Oh dear god, I am just as bad as Sans…” He said, evidently mortified. 

 Sans, in the meantime, was occupied with fighting Morpho. The butterfly-boy was proving surprisingly difficult to pin down. His speed and dexterity; they weren’t normal.

“geez, you’re peskier than a fly.” Sans said. “what’s your secret?”

“Nanomachines, Sans!” Morpho joked, smiling jovially as he moved in for a punch; his fist glowing with same red aura as the ATK stat. Sans barely had enough time to dodge it as the attack smashed into the ground, cracking the concrete floor. “Just kidding.” Morpho quipped as he jumped six feet into the air to avoid a field of bones erupting from the ground in response. “We were able to replicate the powers and attributes of monster stats. ATK, DEF, etcetera. My personal favorite is SPEED. Gotta go fast and whatnot!” Morpho exclaimed as he dodged another Gaster Blaster aiming from above.

“don’t you know winners don’t cheat?” Sans said, somewhat exhaustedly. He was getting worn out from chasing Morpho around.

“This, coming from the self-proclaimed ‘dirty hacker?’” Morpho taunted, dodging more of Sans’ attacks.

“touché.” Sans said in response. “i guess i should stop playing fair then.”

“What are you-?!” Morpho began, only for his soul to suddenly start glowing blue. He scowled. “Oh you little sh-“

Sans cut him off by slamming Morpho’s body with as much force into the walls, floor, and ceiling from random directions. His limbs dangled like a ragdoll as he was smashed in every which way imaginable. After having his fun, Sans summoned a Gaster Blaster and blasted Morpho up against a wall. Then he forced bones to erupt from the spot where Morpho’s artificial left arm was pinned down. The device was completely trashed in seconds, robbing Morpho of his artificial stat boosts.

“you’re finished now.” Sans said, leaving Morpho lying against the wall, crumpled and defeated. Just then, a solider made their way to attack Sans from behind, only to be grabbed by a giant vine and then slammed mercilessly onto the ground. Moments later, Flowey sprouted right next to their fallen body. He looked closely at it for a few seconds. “Yep! Not dead!” He turned to Sans. “And now you owe me one again!”

“sheesh kid, you’re killing me here.” Sans said as he gravitated three soldiers running towards him with ATK batons flying into the air. “you keep this up, and i’ll have to open a tab with you too.”

“Just watch your back, alright!?” Flowey shouted as Sans turned his attention back to the fight. The skeleton noticed Toriel had managed to get Frisk out of that machine, but she was coming under fire once again, taking cover behind the overturned table Frisk had been strapped to.

“NGYAAAAAAH!!!” A familiar war cry came out as Undyne leap from the walkways, fists glowing with energy. She dive-bombed a solider, legs-first primed into a powerful kick. She then proceeded to smash the heads of the other two soldiers together before they could even react, reveling in the pile of victories she kept racking up one after the other. “Toriel! You got Frisk out of that thing?!”

“I have them!” Toriel called back. “All we need to do now is get that dastardly Morpho!”

“We’ve almost taken all of these rank amateurs out!” Mettaton said, delivering a graceful kick to the face of some hapless peon. “Honestly, it’s insulting to think that THEY were the cause of all this mess!”

“They’ll have a lot more to worry about once we’re through!” Undyne said, throwing a volley of spears to rain down on some more soldiers. “How many idiots do these guys have, anyways?!”

“I got this!” Flowey said, using vines to cover the doors where the soldiers kept pouring through. “That should hold them off for a little bit.”

“Thanks! You’re not so bad, flower dude!” Undyne sent Flowey a toothy smile of gratitude. Flowey didn’t pay it any heed. He was just following the code… Though a part of him was telling himself he should be proud. Here he was, saving lives, being a part of the family. He couldn’t feel good about it, but just knowing that was enough. Flowey smiled at that.

After knocking out the remaining soldiers, Sans and the others regrouped in front of the DT machine. Toriel was holding the unconscious Frisk close to them; tears running freely out of sheer relief.

“is the kid ok?” Sans voiced the question the others were afraid to ask.

“Frisk is okay…” Toriel said it like it was manna from heaven. “My child is okay… they are alive… “ Sure enough, Frisk was still breathing softly, as though they had merely descended into a peaceful slumber instead of having just gone through the unbearable pain of having their determination forcibly extracted from their still-living being.

Sans sighed in relief. “oh, geez. looks like we made it just in time.” His eye sockets darkened as he set his mind to the next task at hand. “now, we just need to make sure that a certain little butterfly-boy gets his just deserts; he’s got quite a bit to answer for.” Sans said. “i’m gonna make sure he really knows the meaning of the phrase “spineless” when i’m through with him for what he did to pap.”

“N…no….” Frisk suddenly spoke up weakly. Everyone turned their attention to the now-barely conscious child. “D…don’t…. kill…. him…”

Sans stared at Frisk. “kid, go back to sleep. you just went through hell; you’re probably delirious.”

“…No…! Frisk spoke up a bit louder in protest. “I… mean it…. D…don’t… kill… Morpho…”

“kid, you know what he’s done. he tried to ruin your life, get asgore killed, sent people to kill us all. heck, he was probably gonna do a lot worse… you really think he deserves mercy?”

“Sans, this is Frisk we’re talking about here.” Flowey said, remembering the lesson he’d learned from Frisk not too long ago. “They’re gonna let their heart bleed out for everyone, no matter what.”

“And your brother would not want you to dirty your hands with that sort of thing either, Sans.” Toriel pointed out. “I will admit it; I want to glass the earth where Morpho stands for what he did to Frisk… to all of us… But I know I cannot dispense judgement.”

“You’re saying we should just forgive that CREEP!?” Undyne exclaimed with incredulity. “Alphys almost died TWICE because of everything he did!”

“I am not saying he should not face justice for his actions.” Toriel said sternly. “The laws of this land will determine what will happen to him. Not us. We cannot cross that line, not with the future of humans and monsters at stake.”

“I agree.” Mettaton said. “Assuming we ourselves don’t face any lawsuits or federal charges for all of this glorious camaraderie and escapades, we’ll only deserve our happy ending if we DON’T stoop to the level of that third-rate cheat.” Mettaton shook his head. “Right now, our biggest VIP is currently surrounded by their loving family; let’s give them the ending they want.”

“…alright.” Sans said. “we expose this creep for what he did. make sure he gets what he deserves.” Sans looked over towards where he left Morpho. The Protectorate director was gone; the pieces of his mechanical arm were lying on the floor.

“THAT DIRTY RAT!!!” Undyne raged. “LET’S GET ‘EM! NYAGGGGGGGH!!!!”

“Ugh…argh…” Frisk groaned as they tried to stand up. They managed to plant one leg on the floor before Toriel tried to stop them. “No, my child!” Toriel said. “You have to rest!”

“I’m fine…!” Frisk insisted, finding the will and energy to stand despite the aching they felt throughout their entire being. “We have to go find Morpho! He’s gonna get away!”

“Where’d he go though?” Flowey wondered out loud, looking around.

“THERE!” Undyne shouted, pointing at a door just left ajar on the upper walkways. It was still swinging.

“C’mon!” Frisk said. The six of them ascended up the stairs to the upper walkways and through the door. Sans, however, stayed behind, looking at the DT Extractor and the other machine based on what was in his workshop. “Sans, what are you doing?” Frisk asked, checking up on their friend.

“just taking care of loose ends.” Sans said. He summoned a Gaster Blaster; already primed to fire and aimed at both the machine and the extractor. The Blaster opened its cervine maw, and with a single shot, destroyed both the extractor and the machine. As the machine was eradicated, every monitor in the room went dead, as did the largest one playing the Genocide Footage. “hopefully, nobody’s ever going to watch that stuff ever again.” Sans said. “now let’s go; we’ve got a one-armed-man to catch.”

The six of them found a set of elevators awaiting them. One of them had gone to the rooftop of the building. Surmising that this was Morpho’s avenue of escape, they attempted to board it. Unfortunately, it required a keycard to activate.

“RGGHHH! We don’t have time for this!” Flowey shouted impatiently. He called upon his vines to force the door open. “Everyone, hop in! I’ll use my vines to carry this stupid thing to the top!”

“What about you?” Frisk asked, not wanting to leave Flowey behind.

“I’ll catch up!” He shouted back. “Now go! Get that idiot!”

They boarded the elevator. Frisk remembered the last time Flowey had given them an “express lift” as they were about to leave the True Lab right before the barrier broke. “Everyone, brace yourselves! This is gonna be really fast!” He said.

Truer words were never said.  Beneath their feet, they felt a force slam into the bottom of the elevator’s floor, and they shot upward as if they were being fired from a cannon. They could see the inside of the elevator shaft being blurred as they ascended. Toriel held onto Frisk while the others braced themselves against the elevator’s insane velocity. Eventually, it slowed down to a halt, and the opening became less blurred until it showed an opening leading to the rooftop. The cool night air was immediately felt as the five of them stepped out just in time to see a one-armed Morpho calling out to an approaching helicopter.

“oh no you don’t!” Sans grinned, and conjured a fence made of blue bones, preventing the flying vehicle from landing. Morpho turned around to face them. He looked at Frisk. “So, little ambassador!” Morpho called out to them. “Have you come to finish the job?”

“I thought you knew me well by now, Morpho.” Frisk said, crossing their arms. “That’s not how I do things.”

Morpho smiled. “You’re too forgiving of others, Frisk! What are you going to do when someone does something even worse than what I did? What’s going to stop any of what I said from happening?”

“I don’t know!” Frisk said. “All I know is that we stopped you, and I didn’t even use a single reset to do it! You were wrong!”

“I’m afraid you’re the one who’s in the wrong, Frisk!” Morpho said. “You haven’t stopped me; You may have saved Asgore from receiving the death penalty, but he’s still viable to get a lifetime sentence for his crimes, and your reputation is still in the toilet! For all anyone cares, that video is real, and there’s no proof that I was behind any of this!”

Frisk narrowed their eyes. “That doesn’t matter! We still know who you really are and what you want! What makes you think you can still do anything to us?!”

“I’m still the Director of the Protectorate, Frisk!” Morpho responded. “I’m a government official! When I tell the higher-ups how you and your monster friends led an assault on our headquarters, who do you think they’ll believe?! Your lives are already over; it’s just a matter of time! Once again- you have NO PROOF that I was the one who made that video, set up Asgore, kidnapped you, or tried to brainwash you! We might live in interesting times, but there’s no way anyone’s going to believe such an outlandish story! It’s insane by anyone’s standards!”

Frisk realized he was right. They had nothing. Morpho could easily bounce back from this.

“Meanwhile, I have plenty of footage of your friends attacking our headquarters!” Morpho continued. “A little bit of editing out anything that might complicate the narrative and we’ll have all of you behind bars! And that’s not even the best part!” Morpho pulled out a syringe full of glowing red liquid.

“That syringe…!” Toriel gasped. Frisk recognized it as well. “That’s MY determination!” They shouted at Morpho.

“Yes, the power of your soul.” Morpho confirmed. “It’s not enough to do a reset, but I can do something else!” He injected the determination into a vein on his neck. He winced as he did so, and his veins emitted the same red glow as it began to course through his body.

“Did he just-?!” Undyne asked in disbelief.

“Tell me, you do recall what other power you can do with Determination?” Morpho asked. “Other than resetting?”

“You can save.” Frisk said. “That becomes your new point you go back to when you reset.”

“Exactly!” Morpho said, sporting a triumphant smile. And thus-!” He held up his hand conjuring a glowing, yellow star. “I’m going to permanently seal my victory!”

The twinkling star began to glow brightly to the point where it was almost difficult to look at. Gradually, it faded into nothing. Morpho smiled again. “You see? Your fates are sealed now. No amount of resets will ever undo what’s happened.” He shook his head and looked Frisk in the eyes. “I realize I already said this, but it’s premature in light of what’s happened. It’s game over, Frisk.”

For a moment, there was silence. Undyne glared viciously at Morpho, while Toriel closed her eyes in defeat. Sans just stood there, saying nothing, and Frisk’s face was one of devastation. They could feel the chill of the night coming over the rooftop.

That’s when Mettaton broke the silence. “So, did you get all of that? Every last word of what this third-rater said?”

Everyone except Mettaton did a double-take, completely sure they heard wrong. “W-what did you just say?!” Morpho said hoarsely.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Mettaton said. “I wasn’t talking to YOU. Cousin Blooky!” He called out. “Come on out here and show your face! The crowd wants you!”

“Oh… OK…” A morose-sounding voice echoed from nowhere. Slowly, Napstablook phased incorporeally through the floor of the roof and appeared next to Mettaton. He appeared to be carrying a camera. “Yeah… I got it… Everything he just said…”

“Have I introduced to you my handy, dandy cousin, Napstablook?” Mettaton asked, gesturing to the ghost. “They are the absolute BEST, let me tell you! They have made several fantastic mixtapes, and I’m proud to have them as my tech support for my tour!”

“Oh, stop it….” Napstablook said in the same morose tone. “I’m just the tech guy… You’re the one who’s actually brave enough to go on stage and inspire millions…”

“Don’t you DARE talk about yourself in such a demeaning way!” Mettaton said. “I won’t have it, no I won’t!”

“WHAT’S GOING ON HERE?!” Undyne raged, asking the question on everyone’s minds.

“Oh, right!” Mettaton said, snapping his fingers. “Blooky, do you have it?”

“Right here…” Napstablook handed Mettaton the camera. “Thank you, Blooky!” Mettaton said as he took his index finger; the tip of which turned into what looked like a USB plug, and inserted it into the drive port on the camera.

“What are you doing?!” Morpho said, clearly frazzled.

“I’ve just sent this footage of you admitting to everything over every single major news network across the nation.” Mettaton said. “It’s all over for you. Every man, woman, and child, humans and monsters alike, will know EXACTLY what you’ve done to poor Frisk come tomorrow. I also took the liberty of sending the footage to none other than the US Secretary of State.” Mettaton explained, smirking. “I have a built-in email service. Let’s me access all of my fan-mail immediately when I get it!”

Morpho looked as though he’d been just slapped in the face with something extremely large and heavy, and he was trying desperately to maintain his composure. “Y-you… YOU!”

He pulled out his ATK pistol, pointing it at Frisk. Suddenly, everyone was on the ready. Toriel stepped in front of Frisk, readying Asgore’s trident. Sans’ eye began to glow again. Undyne readied her spear and Mettaton simply smirked, not once losing his cool.

“Do you have ANY idea what you all have done?!” Morpho raged at the five of them. “Do you know what path you’ve set our world- DOOMED our world to?! You think your little peace is going to last?!”

“Maybe not,” Frisk said, stepping out in front of Toriel. “But if the world’s going to go through some bad stuff, it’s better if it’s united and ready for it, rather than divided.”

“Frisk, stay back!” Toriel warned.

Morpho paused. He looked at Frisk. He could shoot them right now…

He decided against it. “Very well. Enjoy your ‘united world.’” Morpho said in surrender. “You’ll see. One day, you’ll realize that I was never your enemy. It’s not me, the Protectorate, the bigots, or even the federal government you’re fighting. What defines the politics that shape all of those things, you included; that enemy is simply the times we live in. And as I’ve said: we live in interesting times.”

Suddenly, the rooftop was flooded with light. Helicopters were surrounding the area, all of them labeled “FBI.”

“ATTENTION! THIS IS THE FBI! MORPHO, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!” A voice boomed from one of the helicopters. Two got in close, and their doors opened. Ropes began leading down, and FBI agents lowered themselves onto the rooftops. They pointed their guns at Morpho.

“hey.” Sans said to Morpho. “butterfly-boy.”

“What?” Morpho asked sullenly as he was being led away in handcuffs.

Sans grinned and pointed at Morpho. “geeettttttt dunked on!!!”

Frisk and the others laughed as Morpho was taken into custody. Soon after, what sounded like a notification noise came from Mettaton’s body. “Oh, that must be the response to the footage I sent! I normally keep the sound muted, but in this case…”

Several more of these sounds occurred before Mettaton got an annoyed look on his face. “On second thought, I change my mind. Muted again! Let me tune in to the radio…” He turned a dial next to his speaker feature, tuning in to the first news station whose frequency he could receive.

_“This just in! We have just received breaking news regarding the infamous Genocide footage-”_

Mettaton changed the channel to the next station.

_“-Appears to have been a subversive plot perpetrated by none other than the government organization known as the Extraordinary Protectorate-“_

Change.

_“-Allegations of a massive conspiracy against the child ambassador Frisk are now dominating social media all over the internet-“_

Change.

_“-Must question the validity of the footage! Everything all seems to be focused on subverting the peaceful agenda-“_

Change.

_“One thing is absolutely certain: this big nation owes the little ambassador a huge apology!”_

“Well Frisk, I can safely say it this time.” Mettaton said. “We did it.”

“We did it…” Undyne said.

“we did it, huh?” Sans said.

“We certainly did!” Toriel smiled happily.

“WE DID IT!!!” Frisk shouted in pure joy.

At that moment, Flowey chose this moment to sprout on the rooftop. “What’s going on? What’d I miss? Did we get him?”

Sans turned to Flowey. “yep, we did. all’s well that ends well.”

“Great,” Flowey said. “Now can we all go home now? This rooftop’s stupid.”

“Agreed!” Undyne said, grinning toothily. “I gotta go find Alphys! We need to start planning our wedding!”

“Wait- WHAT!?” Frisk exclaimed out in surprise as Toriel smiled and offered her congratulations. Mettaton gave a scream of joy. “When did this happen?! Why wasn’t I around to see it?!”

“let’s get off this roof and go home first.” Sans said. “I think there’s a lot to celebrate right now…”


	22. Chapter 21: Epilogue

CHAPTER 21: Epilogue

[One Month Later]

“Whoa…..” Monster Kid said as Frisk finished telling them what happened in the last week over lunch. “So that’s what happened?! Yo, that’s so cool!”

“Man, I’m jealous!” said Lauren, a human girl from Frisk’s science class. “You just get to go to DC and make amazing stuff happen, and we’re all stuck here! I mean it SNOWED last night, and we still have to come here!”

“You say that,” Frisk said, “but when you have to wear a stuffy suit every time you go, it’s not exactly fun.” They took a bite from their PBJ sandwich.

“That’s probably why most of us grew out of wanting to be President after fourth grade.” said Lars, another human friend of Frisk’s. They attended the same social studies class. “Cause seriously: who wants to deal with stupid politics AND wear a tie?”

“I guess I could just wear a dress instead.” Frisk pointed out, their face splitting into a grin. They all laughed. "You think I'd look good?"  
  
"I could lend you one of mine!" Ignie, a fire elemental monster said. "You'd look great in it!"

"Nu-uh!" Glacia, an ice elemental said. "They'd look captivating in one of mine!"  
  
As the two argued, Frisk frowned. "Hey, come on! No fighting! We're all cool here!"

Over the last week, Frisk and Toriel had made their way over to Washington DC to meet with the Secretary of State in order to discuss ways to move forward from last month’s crisis. Apparantly, with the Protectorate- or rather, as Sans put it, the “EXP” having been exposed for its conspiracy against Frisk and all the other monsters, the government had suffered a massive embarrassment, and now they were under tremendous strain to remedy the situation.

Frisk had met with the Secretary, and they had proposed that the Ebott Accords be brought back up for consideration. The Secretary said they would consider it, given time. But less than a day later, Frisk and Toriel got the good news that the deal was on, and that they were ready to sign the Accords. This time, the ceremony went off without a hitch, and after a successful investigation of the core underground, construction was underway to build a new core near the Yellowstone Caldera. It was estimated to be completed by midway through next year. The Secretary hinted that in the meantime, discussions involving certain rights and statuses for monsters in the US might also be on the agenda. Naturally, Frisk was pleased.

“Man, I’m just glad things are finally moving forward.” Kid said. “I can’t believe you also managed to get Mr. Dreemurr back too! That’s awesome, yo!”

“I still remember seeing that trial on the news…” Lars said. “Hearing what your mom said hit me in the feels pretty hard…”

As a sweetener to the deal, Frisk had also asked the Secretary for a pardon for Asgore as a sign of good faith, and for both sides of the conflict to forgive each other and move on. The Secretary liked the idea, mainly because the EXP’s investigation of Asgore had drawn no small amount of controversy over the fact that it was also part of the conspiracy, and also because it had failed to fully investigate the circumstances behind the fates of the six humans and what led up to it. Some of their families were being investigated right now for what happened to them. Some of the suspects were also still alive, so there was a chance they might be charged for it. What mattered the most however was that Asgore was free... Besides that, Asgore's conviction would've raised an uproar amongst the monster community, in all likelihood leading to more conflict. Frisk and the Secretary had both agreed that enough was enough, and that the surface should not just be plunged into all-out-war again.

Frisk smiled at that. “I just can’t believe how quick it all was. I’m meeting with the Secretary of State a lot more often now that the EXP’s done for.” The organization had been disbanded in the wake of the scandal involving their conspiracy against Frisk. However, the Secretary of State’s office was more than willing to fill the part of negotiating between humans and monsters, especially since neither Frisk nor the White House wanted things to escalate further.

“Is the Secretary any better than the EXP?” Kid asked.

“I dunno.” Frisk said. “They seem eager to work with me, but they do work for the White House. Something’s tells me I’ll really need work harder.”

“Yo, I don’t envy that.” Kid said. “But hey, you’re like, a total hero, dude! You’re gonna kick some butt!”

“Yeah, a total hero.” Angie agreed. After completing her suspension from school, Frisk had approached her and let her know there weren’t any hard feelings for what happened at recess. Angie was surprised at this, and decided to accept Frisk’s offer of friendship. Every now and then, she’d join Frisk and their other friends for lunch. “Don’t you ever get tired of it?”

“You have no idea.” Frisk said, sipping their chocolate milk. “A vacation sounds good, but an ambassador’s work is never done.”

“You still got a lot done though!” Lauren said. “You should be proud!”

The call came for everyone to throw out their trash and go outside. Frisk put their jacket on, and helped Kid put theirs on as they had no arms as they went outside. Before they went out, they made it clear that there was to be absolutely no snowball fights.

Later, as Frisk rode the bus home from school it began to snow, much to their delight. When they got home, they walked inside and they were greeted with the smell of cinnamon-butterscotch pie. “I’m home, Mom!” They called.

“Welcome home, my child!” Toriel’s reply came from the kitchen. “You know what’s in the oven, don’t you?”

“Butterscotch-cinnamon pie!” Frisk said with eagerness in their voice as they walked into the kitchen. They gave Toriel a hug. “So what’s the occasion?”

“Everyone is getting together for a nice, family dinner tonight!” Toriel said happily. “Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Asgore, even Mettaton and Napstablook are coming!”

Frisk gave a coy grin. “I dunno, Mom. Lately, every day feels like a day for cinnamon-butterscotch.”

“Nice try, Frisk!” Toriel said wryly. “But I know what you mean. Everything just feels right these days. So how was your day at school?”

“It was great, Mom!” Frisk said enthusiastically. “All my friends were excited about what happened in DC! What about your day?”

“Oh, things are great as usual, my child!” Toriel replied optimistically. “I cannot believe how much I missed teaching classes! I was only away for a short time!” After the truth had reached the news, Toriel had received a letter in the mail from the Principal. It was a letter of apology for everything that had happened to both Toriel and her child, and also let her know that she was more than welcome to return to teaching- with a pay raise no less, and that Frisk would not be put into an isolated class. She was more than happy to accept his apology, and later on during a meeting, he hinted that given recent circumstances, it may very well be possible for Toriel to move on to teaching sixth-grade classes; including both human classes and monster classes. The prospect of possibly being able to teach Frisk had her very elated. Frisk, meanwhile, was back at school, and more than happy to be with their friends again. While they had to contend with homework again, things were looking better. There was even talk of having the security detail removed from the school.

“I’m glad you’re happy, Mom.” Frisk said. “Wait, Asgore’s coming? He’s never attended our family dinners before.” Frisk smirked teasingly. “Is there something else I should know about, Mom?” They asked.

“I have no idea what you mean, my child.” Toriel said absentmindedly, completely missing the implications behind Frisk’s questions; or at least appearing to.

After Asgore had been pardoned, he had once again taken up the role of Frisk’s mentor, and he wasted no time letting Frisk know how proud he was of them for triumphing over the crisis, as well as getting the Ebott Accords signed. The best part, however, was that Toriel and Asgore were friends again now. There was no longer any tension or bitterness between the two; in fact, the two seemed to very much enjoy each other’s company again. They seemed to have forgiven each other, and themselves. It was still unclear if they would ever get back together, but the important thing was that whatever pain and suffering there was before was gone for good... Or at the very least, it wasn't going to hold them back anymore.

“I’m gonna go see how Flowey’s doing!” Frisk said, deciding to leave the matter be. For now anyways.

“Remember to do your homework, my child!” Toriel called as they went upstairs.

They headed upstairs to their room to find Flowey, sitting in the afternoon light of the window. They were watching the snow fall. There were some times when Flowey went to school with Frisk, and other times when they stayed home. Today, Flowey felt like photosynthesizing.

“Hey there, Flowey!” Frisk said as they entered their room, crashing on the bed. They opened their backpack and pulled out their homework. “Did you make a lot of chlorophyll today?”

Flowey turned to greet Frisk. “Oh, hey. Nah, not as much as yesterday’s. Some of the sunlight got through the clouds, so that’s okay.” He turned back towards the window. “It’s not like I run on the stuff anyways, it just feels nice, that’s all. So how was school?”

“It was great!” Frisk said. “I got bombarded with questions about DC and stuff.”

“The meeting with the Secretary?” Flowey asked. “Geez, you’re a real celebrity.”

“I still wonder how Mettaton does it.” Frisk said as they tackled their algebra. This time, they were dealing with two-step equations.

“Need any help with that?” Flowey asked. “I’m good with numbers.”

“I’m okay, but thanks, though!” Frisk replied. “Oh, by the way, Mom’s making butterscotch-cinnamon pie.”

“I know, I could smell it.” Flowey said. “Something about a big family dinner?”

“Yeah, you wanna come down and eat with us?” Frisk asked.

Flowey looked as though they’d awkwardly refuse, but then they looked at Frisk before sighing. “…Alright, sure.”

“Alright!” Frisk said. “Now the whole family’s going to be there! I’m going to tell Mom so that she’ll be prepared!”

They ran downstairs, leaving their homework on their bed. Flowey turned back towards the window, looking at the falling snow.

“Y’know, I feel like you were there.” Flowey said to no-one in particular. “Watching, hoping that everything would turn out okay. And it did, didn’t it? Chara?”

The snow continued to fall in silence outside the window.

“It has felt weird, not resetting.” Flowey admitted. “On the other hand though, nothing’s really boring anymore. Nobody’s predictable, so that’s a good thing. Mom and Dad are also friends again, so that’s a thing. I’ll admit, it’s… nicer when things aren’t so awkward. It’s made me think; maybe if I ever get my compassion back… I could tell them the truth. And then, maybe… we could all be a family again or something. What do you think?”

A moment’s silence. “Yeah, I dunno either. Frisk said talking to Alphys seemed like a plan, I mean- she DID kinda make me after all?” Flowey continued with some uncertainty. “Even if it was a fluke, we could still find out something. I mean, if anyone can, it’s Frisk. I just don’t expect anything to happen anytime soon.”

Right at that moment, something stirred inside Flowey. It wasn’t feelings or anything. He knew what those felt like. Whatever it was, it was strange. It was alien… and warm…

Flowey shook his head in bemusement. “Well what do I know?” He asked, smiling. “I’ve been wrong before.” For the first time in a long time, he smiled; a true one this time. Maybe he wouldn’t need a miracle to feel again…

…

Meanwhile, at that moment, Undyne and Alphys were at their apartment, getting ready to go to Toriel’s family dinner.

“Aw, crap!” Undyne groaned as she put on her coat. “It’s snowing AGAIN? They just got done shoveling the roads!”

“Don’t worry, Undyne!” Alphys called back, deciding to wear her nice dress for the occasion. “I’m sure we’ll be able to get there and back!”

“I just hope it doesn’t mess with my job again!” Undyne said. “My manager gave me some slack; y’know, cuz I don’t let ANYTHING stop me from delivering pizza. But I’m not gonna push my luck!”

“You know,” Alphys began. “You could always let me do those modifications we talked about…”

“Al, we talked about this!” Undyne said, grabbing her keys. “I know you’d make the bike super-badass, but it’ll void the warranty! Just because you do that for other people’s stuff for a living doesn’t mean I want it done with my ride!”

“You know I can make you a better one!” Alphys insisted. “I can turn a phone into a jetpack, AND a laser!” Alphys’ job involved modifying people’s appliances and electronics for money. It was a self-made job that helped to pay the rent.

Undyne sighed, but she smiled. “Alright, I’ll think about it, but LATER, okay? In the meantime, let’s just think about how everyone’s going to react when they see us wearing these!” Undyne held up her hand; the third finger from the thumb wore a platinum ring set with diamonds. It was far too expensive for someone who made money delivering pizzas.

Alphys smiled, looking at her own engagement ring; it was of very similar design to Undyne’s. “I still can’t believe Mettaton went out of his way to get us these.” She snickered. “Or the look on his face when we told him how you proposed!”

Undyne laughed. “I thought he was gonna crash or something! And now he’s planning our wedding AND reception for us, all expenses paid!” She smirked. “Al, I’d have to say you really ARE a freakin’ genius, inventing a superstar celebrity.” She walked over, leaning to kiss her fiancé on the cheek.

The upcoming wedding wouldn’t be an official marriage; not yet anyways. It was purely ceremonial. But, with the Ebott Accords signed, things could change very soon. So far, it was planned for Papyrus to be the best man; he had accepted the honor, swearing to be the best best man a couple could want. Meanwhile, Frisk was having trouble deciding if they wanted to be the ring bearer, or the flower-Frisk. They should probably just flip a coin, Undyne thought. Toriel was the maid of honor, and Asgore would be filling the role of notary uniting the two. Sans was… well, being Sans.

Alphys blushed. “I-I didn’t INVENT him per say…” She said, having a now-rare flustered moment. Her confidence has improved a lot since the end of the crisis, and lately she only got flustered whenever she received praise… or when she was alone together with Undyne. “I only invented his body; he used to be a ghost before he possessed it and became corporeal.”

“Again: you practically invented his career, Alphys.” Undyne said. “You should really take more credit for the things you do.” Undyne opened the door. “Shall we?”

Alphys smiled. “Alright, I’ll think about it. Let’s go!”

…

“SANS!” Papyrus yelled, irate. “HURRY UP! IF WE END UP LATE, I’LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!”

“sheesh, pap. calm down.” Sans said. He told Papyrus he was trying to pick out some cologne to wear. In reality, he was trying to pick out which pranks to bring to Toriel’s. It was harder than it sounded; he had to remain completely unpredictable in order to accrue the most laughs possible. It was taking a bit of time, and Papyrus was already a bit peeved at him because the dog had come to collect on Sans’ debt. Papyrus’ jawbone nearly fell off his skull when Sans told him he’d promised the dog two of his beloved special attacks.

“SANS!” Papyrus yelled even louder. Sans just decided to bring the joy buzzer and the invisible whoopee cushions. His brother was clearly not in the mood.

“relax, bro.” Sans said, emerging from his room. “seriously, you’re talking like you’ve got a ton on your back. a ‘skele-ton.’”

“YES! I DO!” Papyrus said, not amused. “AND HIS NAME IS SANS!”

“seriously, bro. relax. i know a shortcut, remember?” Sans said.

“WHATEVER- WAIT!!! YOU’RE NOT WEARING YOUR COLOGNE!”

“wha-?” Sans asked, but Papyrus narrowed his eyes at his brother.

“SANS, WERE YOU PLANNING ON BRINGING PRANKS TO THE DINNER?!” Papyrus asked. Uh-oh, Sans thought. The jig was up!

He simply grinned. “ask me no questions, i’ll tell you no lies, brother of mine.”

“UGH!” Papyrus pressed a bony hand to his skull. “WHATEVER! JUST TAKE US TO TORIEL’S ALREADY!”

“what’s the magic word?” Sans asked wickedly.

“ARRRRRGH! WOULD YOU PLEASE TAKE US TO TORIEL’S?!” Papyrus wasn’t even trying to fight back anymore. He was done resisting. Sans took this as his que to back off. For now, anyways.

“alright, let’s go.”

…

The day had given way to nightfall, and it was still snowing. Undyne and Alphys had arrived not too long after Sans and Papyrus showed up. They showed their engagement rings to everyone. So far, Frisk’s and Papyrus’ reactions had been the best.

“WOWIE! THEY’RE SO SHINY! YOUR WEDDING IS GOING TO BE ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC! I CAN’T BELIEVE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE THE HONOR OF BEING YOUR BEST MAN!” Papyrus stood and saluted them both. “I PROMISE ON MY HONOR I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN!”

“Wow, they look so beautiful! I’m so happy for you both!” Frisk said. It was hard to tell which sparkled more; the starry gleam in Frisk’s eyes at the sight of their official engagement status, or the diamonds.

“Darling, you KNOW it’s going to be fantastic!” Mettaton replied. “Never underestimate the MTT standards!”

Mettaton and Napstablook had arrived shortly after Undyne and Alphys. Napstablook asked meekly if they could put on their new mixtape, which turned out to be a soulful piano number.

“I’ve been getting into soul music lately…” They explained. “Mettaton said he was worried about lifting my spirits, so yeah…”

 Mettaton was helping Toriel in the kitchen, and possibly exchanging recipes. The magnificent dinner Toriel was preparing wafted a multitude of appetizing aromas that made Frisk’s mouth water as they sat next to Papyrus and Sans watching the weather channel as schools in their area closed because of the snow. The potted Flowey was also watching, being held by Frisk.

“Snow day, snow day, snow day…!” Frisk tried to will the anchorman into saying it, clenching their fists in excitement.

“Frisk you ain’t magic; you can’t MAKE school be canceled.” Flowey said. “Specially not when your Mom’s a teacher.”

“If they don’t announce a snow day, I’ll gladly trash that news station on my blog!” Mettaton declared.

_“The list of schools closing in response to the surprise snowstorm include: Granite Plateau High, Northwelder Elementary, Ebottstown Elementary and Middle School-“_

“YES!!!” Frisk cheered. Papyrus was also pleased. “NYEH HEH HEH! I HOPE YOU ARE PREPARED FOR TOMORROW, FRISK! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BUILD THE ULTIMATE SNOW FORT, AND WE WILL HAVE THE GREATEST SNOWBALL FIGHT OF ALL TIME!”

“Well, golly!” Flowey said. “What are the odds?”

“Count me in, too!” Undyne said. “C’mon, Frisk! Let’s team up and DOMINATE THEM!” She held out her hand for a high-five, which Frisk gave.

“heh.” Sans said, grinning as usual. “i guess you could say… there’s ‘snow’ place like home?”

“SANS!!!” Papyrus shouted, standing up. Toriel could be heard giggling from the kitchen. “WILL YOU NOT HELP ME OUT HERE, BROTHER? I’M OUTNUMBERED!”

“i dunno, bro. sounds like a lot of work…” Sans said, pondering it.

“UGH!!! I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHY I BOTHER!” Papyrus sighed in exasperation and sat back down.

“pbtttttttttttth!”

“WHA- SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!!!!” Papyrus shouted as he sat down on his brother’s invisible whoopee cushion. Everyone cracked up laughing, except Flowey, who smiled and shook his head.

At that moment, a knock came at the door. Frisk’s face lit up with excitement. “I know who it is!” They rushed over to the front door and opened it, revealing Asgore.

“Well!” Asgore said, seeing everyone. “It seems I’m quite late!”

“Not at all!” Frisk said, smiling. “You’re just in time for the dinner! And guess what? They cancelled school!”

“Ah! So I see! The weather is quite generous for this season, hmm?” Asgore chuckled as he came inside. He sniffed the air. “My, it seems Toriel is cooking up a veritable feast!”

“Yeah, with butterscotch-cinnamon pie for dessert!” Frisk said excitedly.

“Ah, I should’ve brought my golden flower tea! I’ve had to make stocks of it since the winter hit.” Asgore said.

“So, how’s the plans for the nature reserve?” Frisk asked.

“They’re going splendidly! Though I fear I won’t have much time to spare to go see it when it’s ready. You do remember what I told you, correct?”

“An ambassador’s work is never done!” Frisk said, imitating Asgore’s deep voice. He chuckled at that.

“Asgore, Frisk, no discussing politics tonight!” Toriel called from the kitchen in playful reprimand.

“Whoops.” Frisk said, grinning sheepishly.

“It’s fine,” Asgore said. “The impression was very humorous.”

“Okay, dinner’s ready!”

They all made their way over to the Dining Room. The big, rectangular table was decorated with a cloth, some candles, some fine plates, and silverware for everyone. Undyne and Alphys sat next to each other, next to the seats picked for Napstablook and Mettaton; the latter of whom was helping Toriel set out the food. Occupying the other side of the table were Papyrus, Sans, Toriel’s seat, and Frisk. Before they all sat down, Papyrus warned everyone to check their seats for any more of Sans’ invisible whoopee cushions. When they found nothing, they seated themselves. Asgore sat at one head of the table, with Flowey at the other. Soon after, Toriel and Mettaton brought out the food.

It was a splendid feast in its own right; Toriel had cooked an archetypical turkey dinner with stuffing, mashed potatoes, some string beans, spaghetti, (for Papyrus’ benefit) some cranberry sauce, gravy, and of course, Toriel’s butterscotch-cinnamon pie.

“WOWIE!” Papyrus said, looking at all the food as Toriel and Mettaton sat down. “YOU COOKED ALL OF THIS FOR US, TORIEL?”

“That’s my Mom for you!” Frisk said, grinning with pride.

“Everyone,” Asgore said. “I’d like to say a few words before we dig into this impeccable feast.”

They all fell silent.

“A few months ago, I never would’ve imagined being a part of a family so big and loving, let alone able to partake in such a glorious feast.” Asgore said. “Yet here we are, all gathered together. For the last couple of months since the barrier was destroyed, we’ve all lived in uncertainty, and in fear. There were even times when it seemed too much, but in the end, it wasn’t. Right now, the affairs of the world are still big and scary; they make even the winter cold seem that much colder, but only when you’re all alone. Which is why I’m happy to say that tonight, none of us have to deal with that bitter cold.”

“Hear hear!” Toriel said, smiling at Asgore in approval.

“Agreed!” Frisk said. “You guys… If I knew falling into the Underground would’ve made all this happen, I would’ve climbed Mount Ebott a long time ago. You guys are the best family I could’ve asked for, and I’m happy you’re all here too! So let’s eat!”

And so, the family dinner began, and there was much laughter and joy to be had as they partook in the feast. Everything else seemed so far away. Whether or not the world would change as dramatically as Morpho had said it would was uncertain, but that didn’t matter. What Frisk and everyone else knew was that life would continue no matter what, and it was always better to face that uncertain future alongside loved ones than it was to face it alone. As always, they were determined. Determined to live, determined to love, determined to hope for a brighter day than the next. For Frisk and their family, they were always determined.

After all, they couldn’t really ask for much more with so much to be happy about.

**THE END**


End file.
